


Three's Company, Four's an Orgy

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, so much PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Darcy-centric poly ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Dum Dum/Howard

After coming back to London and reuniting with Jane, Thor had to... take off again. But, this time he offered to take Jane and Darcy with him to Asgard. Which, okay. That sounded awesome. So they went to Asgard. It was pretty there (the scenery and the people, let's be honest), but she started getting a creepy vibe from Odin and decided Earth was the place to be.

So she went back. Only (and she strongly suspected it was Loki-based fuckery), she didn't go back to London in 2013. No, she went back to London, 1948. Which was... Less than awesome.

Freakish stroke of luck, though, she ran into the actual Howling Commandos, who were all, 'Time travel? Let's get you to SHIELD!' and escorted her over to a SHIELD base in Virginia.

And once _they_ were satisfied that she actually was from the future and not some sort of Russian spy, Peggy Carter actually wanted her to hang out around the SHIELD base. Probably both for her protection and as a resource of knowledge. That suited Darcy just fine, because she quickly realized that her best chance of getting back to her own time was going to rest with Howard Stark, and she wanted to keep pretty close to him.

Which led to her current position on her back on his desk with her legs wrapped around his hips. Except... He wasn't at all into it. He was only halfheartedly going through the motions at best. “Howard?”

He actually paused like he'd forgotten she was there before looking down at her. “Yes, darling?”

“Yeah, I'm done. Get off me.” She pushed at his bare chest with both hands.

He backed away almost immediately, but he looked a little confused. “What's wrong?”

“What's wrong? Seriously?” She sat up, shifting around on her butt until her skirt was pulled back down to a more decent level. “You're about as invested in this as Peggy is in listening to your bullshit excuses. I have other shit to do.”

An eyebrow arched. “What, exactly, do you have to do?”

“Literally anything else. Literally anything. There's a stack of paper sitting on my desk that Peggy wants me to type up. I'd even do that at this point.” Darcy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She hated typing, but her WPM and accuracy were the envy of the ladies in the typing pool. Her eyes moved about, trying to find her discarded clothing.

The door at the far end of the large shop opened, and Darcy turned to see Tim strolling towards them. He didn't seem to notice Darcy's state of half-undress until he was almost all the way there, and he stared for just a second before turning his back. “Sorry, Darcy. I didn't meant to interrupt.”

“It's fine. You're not interrupting anything.” She continued the search for her blouse, and finally found it discarded under the desk. The bra was... She glanced at Howard, but he'd already moved away to a workbench, sketching quickly on a sheet of paper to get out whatever had been taking his attention away from her out of his head. “Do you see my bra?”

He was careful not to turn towards her, but Tim scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the missing undergarment. “I'm not finding it.”

A look up showed it dangling from the one of the taller bits of machinery in the lab. Howard had been really into foreplay, but inspiration must have struck right around the time that he was unzipping his pants. Which, of course, meant all kinds of frustration for Darcy. “Nevermind.” She pulled the shirt on, buttoning it over her bare breasts. Howard still hadn't put his own shirt back on, though he'd pulled up his pants and done them up. She could borrow it, or his suit jacket, to get back to her room where she could get decent again. “I'm covered.” Well, mostly.

He turned around, but his blue eyes quickly moved over to watch Howard. “That's... bad timing.”

“Yeah.” Darcy made a face. “Abandoned in the pursuit of genius. I'd complain, but it wouldn't do much good. Besides, I'm hoping he's working on the time machine. Not that I don't love it here...” She shook her head again, sighing. “Hey, you wanna grab something to eat? I mean, I need to go get changed first, but...” His eyes swung over to her, and there was no mistaking the look in them. He'd shown some interest in her when they'd first met in London, but he hadn't pursued anything. Neither had she, not knowing how long she'd be staying. Now, though... That was a mustache  _made_ for a mustache-ride. Plus, if Howard was going to ditch her for science, he totally deserved to be ditched for someone else. “You could help me.”

Tim glanced over at Howard again before his attention came back to her. “Aren't you Howard's girl?”

She shrugged. “We fuck occasionally, but science is his one true love. You could probably bend me over this desk right now, and he wouldn't even notice.” Tim's eyes darkened as she said that, she could tell he was actually considering it. “Or we could just grab lunch. Or... whatever.” Darcy scooted forward and slid off the desk, one arm held tightly over her boobs to keep them from smacking her in the face. “Lunch?”

He fell in step beside her as she headed for the door in the far wall. The door which he opened for her, of course.

There were only a handful of bedrooms on the base, everyone else commuted in from the city that the base was situated in. Peggy had installed Darcy in one of those. The base was some sort of factory, at least that's what it looked like from the outside. There was an actual secret entrance and everything, not that Darcy actually left very often.

They didn't really talk as she led the way to her room, pausing at the door and turning to look up at him. “So... This is me. Are you... Coming in or lurking outside in the hall?”

Tim glanced first one way, then the other, his blue eyes coming back to rest on hers, a smile creeping across his face. “Coming in, if you're offering.”

“Yeah.” She turned back to the door, opening it before stepping inside. She'd left it tidy that morning, that was good. Her shoes came off as soon as she came into the room, and she turned back to Tim just as he shut the door firmly behind him. Large hands closed over her upper arms, pulling her towards him. And then he started showing her  _exactly_ what the mustache felt like.

It tickled across her upper lip, it scratched deliciously against the side of her throat. She moaned when it grazed over her breasts, and lost all coherent thought when it rubbed across the insides of her thighs as Tim's tongue danced over her clit.

She was lying with her head hanging off the foot of the bed, so she saw exactly when Howard opened the door and looked down at her. He was upside-down from her vantage point, but there was no mistaking the smirk that slid across his face.

And Tim, wonderful man that he was, didn't even slow down. Darcy had to force herself to concentrate on actual words. “I thought- ooh- you were too busy.”

“Now, I never actually said that.” His arms folded across his chest as he looked down on them, eyes seeming stuck at where Tim's head was buried between her legs.

“No, but you could have been fucking-” Tim chose that exact moment to slide one blunt finger deep inside her, and she broke off with a gasp, losing all thoughts of comparing herself unfavorably to a pie. Her eyes fluttered shut. Tim apparently had no problem with doing this with Howard standing right there, so Darcy sure wasn't going to stop him.

It wasn't like Howard hadn't seen her come before. He was actually fairly good at the whole sex thing when he wasn't, you know, completely distracted. She let herself get completely caught up in sinuous flick of Tim's tongue, her fingers gripping in his hair as she fought to keep herself from squeezing her thighs around his head.

Between his talented tongue and the steady movement of his finger pushing in and out, it wasn't long before she could feel her pleasure coiling tighter and tighter until she was hanging right on the edge, time standing still. The next time his finger slid up to his knuckle into her pussy, she fell apart, coming with a low moan as she clenched around him.

When she opened her eyes, Tim was sitting between her raised knees, his blue eyes bright. Howard was still by the door, arms folded. His eyes moved from her to the man between her legs. “You mind if I join you?”

“Pretty sure this is still my body,” Darcy said, craning her neck to the side to look up at him so that she wasn't hanging off the bed. “So you should actually be asking me.”

Brown eyes, dark with his want of her, moved to her face. “Well?”

“I don't know, are you going to space out on me halfway through again? 'Cause I'm having a pretty good time here with Tim.” She gestured to the man on the bed. “He didn't check out halfway through, by the way. Just, you know, just saying.”

Hands slipped behind her knees and pulled her down the bed with a jolt. Her head snapped up to see Tim pulling her towards him. His expression was... Interesting. Like he was okay that Howard was there, but... “You guys have done this before? The whole threesome thing, I mean.” At his nod, Darcy nodded too. Judging by the look on his face, chances were pretty good that it was usually the other way around, someone was with Howard and Tim joined them. 

She smiled, taking his hands as he offered them to her and letting him pull her gently into a sitting position on his lap, facing him. “How do you want to do this?”

Surprise flitted through his eyes, followed by something suspiciously like tenderness. He didn't answer right away, one hand lifting up to comb gently through the tangled mess of her hair.

Leaning forward, Darcy brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. “Why don't I turn around. You sit just like this, and I'll blow Howard. You know...” She grinned. “After he makes me come.”

“That sounds just fine to me.” Tim shifted forward to kiss her again, though, apparently he wasn't in a hurry. Which was perfectly okay, if anyone was going to ask her. She licked the taste of own pleasure out of his mouth, her fingernails skating lightly along his scalp.

He gave her lower lip a quick nip as he pulled away, offering her his hand to steady her. She stood up on the mattress, gripping his hand for balance as she turned to face away from him before sinking back down over his thighs.

Howard was watching her, completely naked now, looking very amused. “After I make you come?”

“Hey. You owe me. You got me all worked up and then bailed before I had a chance to actually get off.” Darcy rose up on her knees and dropped one hand back behind her to close around Tim's already-hard cock. She pumped up and down a couple of times before he gently pushed her hand out of the way. She heard the condom package, and then in just a second he was gripping her hips, easing her back and down...

She sank onto him, eyes closing as she felt the thick glide of his erection sliding up inside her. “Mmm... God, that's good.” One arm snaked around her, just under her breasts, holding her back against his solid body. He couldn't get as deep at this angle, but the position was perfect for leverage, all Darcy had to do was roll her hips back and forth, feeling him shift inside her.

She heard Howard moving across the floor, and then the bed dipped as he sat down beside them. She figured he'd go straight for her clit, get her off as soon as possible so she'd suck his dick, but instead nimble fingers skimmed over the outer curves of her breasts. She could feel the roughness of callouses and scars as he rasped over her skin, tracing a spiral that drew in slowly tighter and tighter until fingertips brushed her pebbled nipples.

She gasped, arching against him before Tim pulled her back, his cock surging into her as her ass slapped against his thighs. “Fuck,” came out a broken moan. Howard's fingers played at her nipples until it happened again, she arched up into him and was pulled back sharply. They had her dancing between them, the exquisite pull at her nipples, the rough drive of Tim's cock, her breath coming in gasps and whimpers. She was teetering right there on the edge, chasing the high that seemed just out of reach until Howard's hand dropped down and she felt a lazy flick across her clit. Another soon followed, and then another, and then she was shuddering, her cunt rippling around Tim as she sagged back against him. She was dimly aware of him stilling under her as though he was trying not to let her orgasm take him with her.

It took a few seconds for her to regain her equilibrium, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a very satisfied smirk on Howard's face. “Better?” he asked.

She beckoned to him, and he stood, moving forward until she was face-to-pelvis with him. One hand came up to hold his cock steady, and she gave him a coy smile before opening her mouth. Her tongue swirled around just the tip before Darcy opened wider, drawing him deep inside. She kept her lips tucked neatly over his teeth, cheeks hollowing as she moved back and forth, giving him constant suction.

His hands flew to her head, holding her rather than pushing or guiding. “Christ, Darcy.” Tim's fingers dug into her hip a little, and she took that as her cue to move again, this time almost bouncing as she moved up and down instead of rolling her hips back and forth.

Despite having paused, Tim was still right there. His arm squeezed slightly, she felt him bury his face in the back of her neck and then he was tensing, stilling under her before his cock pulsed with his release.

Darcy slowed to a stop, sitting back on his pelvis as all of her attention went to Howard. One hand drifted up to gently cup his balls as her head bobbed back and forth. He groaned, he was rocking into her just a little, like he couldn't help himself. Her tongue danced along the smooth skin along the bottom of his hard length, and soon enough she could feel him straining towards her, body still as he filled her mouth with spurts of hot come.

She relaxed back against Tim, swallowing as she looked up at a blissed-out-looking Howard. She felt lips moving against her cheek and she gave a lazy smile. “Why are you in my room, anyway?”

“Oh.” Howard sank down to sit on the bed again, seeming to be in no rush to get dressed. None of them were, apparently, although Tim was probably going to want to get the condom off soon. “I had an idea for the time machine, that's why I was so distracted. I wanted some input.” Because years of interning for an actual theoretical physicist meant that after Howard, Darcy was probably the most knowledgeable about what would be needed to get her back, as scary as that idea was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... The prompt was "boring sex." And I have an idea for a follow-up where Darcy finds herself teleported to a time machine in Tony's lab, all pregnant with his half-sister. Damn you, plot bunnies!


	2. Darcy/Hogun/Fandral

Darcy raced back into the pet store one last time to make sure that it was empty. She was just about positive she'd rescued all the little animals, but she needed to be sure.

Her hands braced on her knees as she stopped just beside the door, eyes moving around the room, her breath coming in gulps and gasps. That was it. The little puppy had been the last animal, and now everyone was safe.

She needed to sit down. She needed to breathe. She needed to go somewhere and have a quiet freak-out so that when she got back to the scientists and the warrior people, she was all calm and good to go.

Turning, she pressed her face to the glass and looked outside, searching for... something. The diner was still intact. And, you know, didn't smell like frightened animals. Darcy opened the door and slipped outside, scurrying over to the other building. She ducked inside, leaning heavily against the wall beside the door. It was still loud, the giant metal thing was still performing wanton destruction of property, but she wasn't hearing any more  _people_ noise. That was a good thing, at least. Her heart was racing, she could feel every beat of her pulse in her temples. She was so tightly wound she felt like she was about to snap.

Suddenly, she became aware of the man standing near the door to the kitchen, and she let out a little squeak. He hadn't been there just a second ago. She forced herself to focus on him and breathed a sigh of relief. He was friendly, he was one of Thor's buddies. Hogun? Hogun. He was watching her, silent, face unreadable.

“I'm sorry,” she babbled, speaking a little higher and faster than she usually did. “I just... needed a minute.”

“Come away from the windows,” he told her, quiet voice somehow carrying over the noise from outside. “It will be safer.” His hand lifted up, gesturing her over.

Safer. Right. Safer was good. She moved quickly to him, and he looked down at her as she neared, his eyes moving over her body as though he was searching for something. “You are unhurt?”

“Yeah. Unhurt. Just, you know...” There was no word to describe how she was feeling, but he seemed to understand. He nodded, anyway, like he knew what she was talking about. Or was just trying to make her feel better.

“Be easy,” he soothed, one hand brushing her hair back from her face.

She wasn't entirely sure how it happened. One second she was looking up at him, seeking reassurance in his dark eyes, the next Darcy was pressed up against the rigid front of his armor, his mouth slanted over hers. His tongue swept into her mouth like he meant to conquer it, and she made a soft sound, gripping at his shoulders. All of the nerves, all of the urgency was suddenly focused into the man in front of her, and she'd never wanted  _anyone_ as much as she wanted him right in that second.

“Is this a private revel, or may anyone join in?” The voice, silky and low, tore her lips from Hogun's, her tongue coming out to ease the lingering tingle as she looked over to see the blond guy- Fandral- watching them with a very  _hungry_ expression on his face.

Her eyes darted back to Hogun, and he merely quirked an eyebrow like he was leaving it completely up to her. “Uh...” Darcy turned her head again and nodded just once, and the new guy took the few strides that separated them, and then he was kissing her like he was trying to climb inside her.

Hands, there were hands everywhere. Someone was pushing her coat off. That was okay, she was so warm... Hot. It was hot between the two of them. 

She was starting to feel a little light-headed. She pulled back just enough to breathe, but Hogun took her lips again, his hands moving up under her shirt to settle around her waist. He held her steady as her boots were tugged off, then her jeans were undone and pushed off.

A solid weight pressed against her back, Fandral had stood up. Neither man had removed their armor, but they seemed to know exactly what they were doing. “Mind you keep your voice down,” Fandral breathed against her ear. “Too much noise will alarm the others.”

She couldn't exactly answer him with her mouth so occupied, but the noise outside quite handily covered the desperate whine that escaped through her nose when his hand slipped around in front of her, sliding easily under the elastic waist of her panties. She shifted a little, spreading her feet far apart enough to give him some room to work.

One nimble finger slid over her clit at the same time that Hogun sucked her tongue into his mouth like a piece of candy, and Darcy let out a breathy moan.

“Quiet now,” came from the lips brushing against the shell of her ear. He circled tightly over the sensitive nub until she was rocking against his touch, the urgency she was feeling rapidly rising into a coil of need.

There was a hand on each thigh, and she jolted back as she felt her feet leaving the ground, hands grabbing at Hogun's arms. Eyes wide, she stared up at him, but it was Fandral's quiet voice reassuring her. “Relax, sweet lady, we have you.”

Darcy stopped struggling against them, instead wrapping her legs around Hogun's hips. They did have her, she could feel the effortless strength in their hands as they held her between them, each with a hand under her. She was pressed between them, the hard armor each wore probably should have been uncomfortable, but instead it made her feel oddly secure.

She felt her panties pushed aside and then the wide head of a cock pushing easily into her slick pussy. She bit her lips together between her teeth in an effort to keep quiet, but needy noises still escaped. Her head fell back against Fandral's shoulder, eyes tightly shut as Hogun moved inside her with short, desperate thrusts.

A hand was at the apex of her thighs again again, two fingers rubbing her clit at almost a frenzied pitch. The absolute heat gathering between her legs tightened in and then hovered on the brink for just a second before the world around her absolutely shattered. Darcy opened her mouth to cry out, but a heavy hand covered was there, keeping her quiet. She bucked and writhed between the two men, the sensations intense enough that bright stars were popping beneath her closed eyelids.

She felt Hogun stiffen against her, felt the pulse of his release in time with the contractions of her cunt around him. Her orgasm wasn't quite finished, and she felt the loss keenly as he slipped out of her. A protest was forming behind his hand, but then she was shifted back slightly and her protest died when Fandral's cock was there, one sharp thrust seating him fully inside her.

Her high keen was muffled behind Hogun's hand, and Darcy became aware that Fandral was speaking, words falling to her ear through gritted teeth. “There are odes to my prowess, I regret I don't have sufficient time to show you.”

She wanted to reassure him, tell him that her body was still singing, that she was perfectly fine with exactly what was going on. Even without Hogun's hand across her face, though, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to form coherent words.

“There should be odes to your quim-” Punctuated by a sharp thrust. “Hot-” Another thrust. “Tight-” Again. “Wet-” She felt him still behind her, his fingers digging into the underside of her thigh. His teeth closed over the upper curve of her ear, his low groan felt like it vibrated his entire body.

Her legs were a little wobbly as they lowered her gently to the ground. Between the two of them, it took no time until she was dressed and presentable again, and by that time she felt a little sturdier on her legs.

She stooped to grab her jacket, picking it up off the nearby table and pulling it up, over her shoulders. Fandral was advancing towards the windows peering outside to see what was going on. He held up a hand and beckoned, almost like they hadn't just had a desperate threesome at the back of the diner.

He gave her a wink, though, as he looked over his shoulder, then opened the door and slipped outside. Hogun's hand was steady in the small of her back as he ushered her towards the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was "in a public place."
> 
> So I wanted to write something else, and then this practically slapped me up the side of the head. So... This happened!


	3. Darcy/Cougar/Jensen

Darcy was used to waking up in the middle of the night and hearing people in her kitchen. This was a thing. Clint did it all the fucking time. Matt would probably do it more often if she was closer to his neighborhood. Nat, Thor... Even Bruce had done it once, looking super-apologetic. He'd just come down from a Hulk-ing and needed somewhere private he could be naked.

So when she was pulled out of sleep by what sounded like voices, Darcy sighed and sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and listening to see if she could tell who it was.

“Are you _sure_ she's okay with this?” The voice wasn't familiar, but the words indicated familiarity. That was basically how Darcy had met Matt, but if Clint was bringing _more_ superheroes to her house, they were going to have words.

She pulled on a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a tank top before heading out to see who, exactly, was invading her kitchen.

There were two men there, one leaning against the fridge, the other sitting somewhat awkwardly at her kitchen table. The guy against the fridge noticed her right away and tipped his hat to her. Darcy broke into a huge grin and started towards him. That definitely wasn't Clint.

The guy at the table- the one she didn't know- hadn't noticed her. “Is she going to shoot me? I hate it when women- holy shit!” He practically jumped out of his chair as she walked past him to press herself against Cougar, arms going around him. An acute awareness of her sleep-breath was the only thing that kept her from going in for a kiss.

He didn't seem to mind, his arms came around her, hands coming to rest directly on her ass. Well, of course. “Hi,” he murmured, the brim of his hat pressing against the side of her head as he brushed his lips over her cheek.

“Hi.” As much as she wanted to stay right there, she pulled away, putting some distance between them. The sleep-breath thing, and she actually wanted to talk to him. “What brings you to New York?”

“Need to borrow some gear?” It was meant to be a statement, but it came out a question, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, that's fine.” She waved her hand dismissively at the entryway that led to the rest of the house. “Does, uh... Does Clay know you're here?” His grin answered her. “Ooh, I get to tell him, then!” Her eyes dropped to the man in the chair who was staring at her a bit like he'd been hit in the head. “Who's this, and does he need medical attention?” There was exactly one member of Clay's team she hadn't met yet, and she was willing to bet this was him.

“Jensen, Jake Jensen- you're... short?” He'd meant to say something else and covered it badly, but she nodded anyway.

“Yeah, I grew that way. I'll show you my stuff, and then I'll put on a pot of coffee.” And brush her teeth. Darcy moved to the doorway, giving Jensen a pointed look until he pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Huh. You're pretty cut for a computer guy.” He was wearing a loose blue t-shirt, but his arms were definitely worth a second look. She turned and headed through the house to the smaller bedroom she used as her office. She could hear him following behind her, the scuff of his feet across the carpet. Cougar had stayed in the kitchen, which was... excellent, actually.

“How'd you know I'm a computer guy?”

She shot a smile over her shoulder, then turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, revealing her office.

“Holy shit!” The expletive wasn't any less earnest the second time. “How'd a civilian get all this?” His eyes behind his glasses couldn't seem the take in the room fast enough, but he dropped a glance at her before moving past her into the room. “You are a civilian, right?”

“Yeah. Tony loves me, one of his partners is my best friend.” She gestured to the vast array of computer equipment, but he wasn't even looking at her. “Help yourself, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

She stopped at the bathroom _before_ heading back to the kitchen with a minty-fresh mouth. Cougar was still leaning back against the fridge, and he smiled in a very knowing way when she came back into the room. There were priorities, though, and she started making coffee _first_. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved about the kitchen.

“He's pretty,” she said as she shut off the tap, moving over to pour the pot full of water into the coffee maker.

“He's okay.” There was an indulgently amused note in his voice.

Filter, a large scoop of coffee, and then she hit the switch to turn it on. Cougar had been watching her ass, she discovered as she turned back around to face him, and his eyes lingered for a second before he dragged them slowly up to her face.

Grinning, Darcy moved back across the kitchen to him. She stopped just in front of him, resting her palms against his chest. “You hit that?” He shook his head. “Want to?” That didn't get an answer, just his arms coming around her again to rest his hands against her ass again.

She leaned up and nipped at his lower lip until he was holding her against him, guiding her backwards. The backs of her thighs hit the edge of the table, and she sort of hopped up onto it, leaning back enough so that she didn't bonk heads with him. That wouldn't exactly be a sexy way to get anything started. His hands shifted to rest on her hips as she moved.

When she was seated on the solid wooden table, she grabbed the front of his shirt and eased herself backwards until she was flat on her back, taking him with her. He swept off his hat before it fell off, resting it on the table by her head. Their lips met, her hands sliding up muscular arms left bare by his sleeveless shirt. Their tongues danced and teased, leisurely exploring each other's mouths like they had the whole night before them.

Cougar braced himself on one forearm beside her, the other hand reaching down to skim along her side under her shirt. He slowly worked it up until her breasts were completely exposed, and then his mouth left hers.

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, eyes dark. She knew he knew what her idea was, it was just a matter of seeing if he'd go for too. Apparently the answer was yes; after just a second, his head lowered until he was pressing open-mouthed kisses along the upper swell of her breast, cupping it gently in his hand.

He'd made his way about halfway down when Darcy heard Jensen moving back through the living room. “Hey, I heard there was- ah- naked ladies in here!” His voice raised a little in surprise. “I mean... coffee.”

Cougar didn't lift his head. Darcy looked over to see Jensen staring for just a second before bringing his hand up to shade his eyes. He didn't leave the room, though. That was promising.

“Both,” she told him, voice a little husky. “You can help yourself.”

“To, uh... Which one?” He sounded entirely incredulous, like this wasn't the type of situation he normally found himself in, his hand still across his eyebrows to shade his eyes.

“Both.” She gasped as Cougar's velvet tongue flicked directly over her nipple. The fingers around her breast dug in a little, which Darcy took as encouragement for her suggestion.

“So I could just... walk on over there and dive right in?” Disbelief, like he expected her to tell him she was joking at any moment.

“Sure. Face-first, ev- oh!” She broke off in another gasp as Cougar's lips closed around her nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut for just a second, and when she opened them again, Jensen was on his way over, already taking off his glasses. They went on the table by Cougar's hat, and when he was close enough, Darcy reached out and hooked two fingers behind his belt, pulling him forward until he gently bumped the table.

He looked like he didn't know quite where to start, so she let go of his belt and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down until he was in kissing range. He hovered there for a second, just a fraction of an inch above her like he was still thinking she might tell him she was kidding or something, then dropped his lips onto hers.

His lips were soft, wam. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, and he made a surprised sort of noise. His hand closed around her hair, and she moaned into him as she felt just the edge of Cougar's teeth against her sensitive flesh.

Her fingers trailed down his arm until she came to Jensen's free hand, and tugged it until she was pressing it against her other breast. He broke away from her and looked down, first into her face and then where he was already starting to knead her breast. “Are we... Doing this? 'Cause I've never done this before.”

“A threesome, or just sex in gener- _al_?” Cougar nipped at the skin just outside of her areola, making her voice catch, before he lifted his head as well.

“No, I've had sex before, it's just usually by myself. I mean, just me. With a woman.” His eyes flicked over to Cougar. “Person.”

Well. _That_ was an interesting tell. “Why don't we... move into the bedroom? I mean, it's got a bed, obviously, the lube's in there...”

Cougar backed off and offered her his hand. She took it and let him help her slide off the table. Darcy pulled her tank top over her head and held it loosely in her hand before heading for the entryway, the dark-haired man close behind.

She looked over her shoulder to see Jensen still standing by the table. “Coming, soldier? No pressure. If you'd rather not, that's totally fine.” Turning back so she could see where she was going, she lifted the shirt in her hand and pointed dramatically forward. “Onward!”

Cougar's hands found her waist, stopping her and pulling her back against him until he could bury his face in her neck. His lips closed over the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

Jensen had obviously not expected them to stop right there. Cougar was suddenly pushed against her back, and then Darcy was headed for the floor, hands out to stop herself. Jensen must have caught Cougar, because he didn't come sprawling down after her.

She dropped the shirt so she could land on her hands, and once she hit the floor she turned over onto her back, grinning, eyebrows raised. “Really?” The carpet was rough under her elbows, and her hands stung a little, as did the side of the neck where Cougar's teeth had caught, but she would be totally fine.

“Oh, shit! I'm sorry.” Jensen was rubbing the back of his neck, clearly out of his element.

“It's fine. Just get down here and make it up to me.” She looked up at him for a second. “Unless you were making a mad dash for the office?”

He dropped to his knees between her legs. His glasses were assumedly still on the kitchen table, because there was nothing between his amazingly blue eyes and hers. His hands came out to brace himself on either side of her, and then he was lowering his head towards her. Not for another kiss, though, this time his head dropped to her throat. She hummed in approval as he nipped delicately at the tender skin.

He made a slow path down the line of her neck, then down between her breasts. His tongue swirled around her navel, making her squirm a little, and then he was at the waist to her pajama pants. He lifted his head, and she opened her eyes to see him looking a question at her.

He sort of shrugged. “You said to dive in face first...”

Grinning, Darcy lifted up her hips. His hands closed over the elastic waist and he pulled down, sitting back to pull the cotton pants completely off. When she was completely nude, he quickly shucked his own shirt, then shifted forward again, head lowering until his lips were brushing over the soft curve of her hip.

She caught Cougar's eye. Cougar looked... Well, he looked like he didn't know whose place he'd like to be in. Dark eyes gone black with lust shifted between the two of them. Darcy grinned and was just about to open her mouth to offer for him to join them, but Jensen chose that moment to nip at the crease of her thigh. What came out instead was a soft moan.

Cougar knelt down, though, just behind Jensen, and she forced her eyes to stay open. His hands started moving over the blond's bare back, and Jensen froze for just a second before shifting over until he was right _there_. She could feel his breath hot over her center, and she squirmed a little bit under him.

His tongue flicked against her clit, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He set into a quick rhythm, back and forth, up and down. Every intimate touch sent a frisson of pleasure through her until she was writhing beneath him.

He froze again, and Darcy dragged her eyes open to see Cougar kissing a trail across Jensen's shoulders. “Fuck,” fell out of her mouth at the sight.

Cougar lifted his head, a question in his dark eyes. “Nightstand on my side of the bed,” she told him breathlessly. Because it was obvious that they'd come to a complete halt here just inside the living room, and it was equally obvious that lube might be the order of the night.

He rose to his feet and she heard him moving past her and deeper into the house. Jensen resumed his attention against the sensitive bead of nerves, making her eyes fall shut again. She heard rather than saw Cougar come back, heard him settle down against the carpet.

Jensen stilled again, prompting Darcy to see that Cougar was undoing his belt. The blond straightened up, the sudden rush of air against Darcy's exposed pussy made her shiver. She watched, though, as the two men sort of drifted towards each other, and then they were kissing, Cougar's hands moving to undo Jensen's pants.

It was all discovery, lips and tongues, and she let her fingers slide down her body until they were taking the place of Jensen's mouth. Her middle finger slipped back and forth as she watched them explore each other.

When the blond's pants had dropped around his knees, he pulled away and turned back to face Darcy. Blue eyes fastened on the rapid slide of her finger. He watched for just a second, then bent back over to push her hand out of the way with his nose. The sinuous dance of his tongue against her clit resumed.

Almost immediately finger was pushing slowly into her pussy. It pumped in and out a couple of times and was joined by a second. The push-pull felt amazing, and she made a noise of protest when they withdrew completely. In just a second, though, a slightly thicker digit slipped up, deep inside her. Jensen. He couldn't keep up a steady rhythm, though, and when Darcy opened her eyes, she immediately found the reason. Cougar was fingering him, opening him up nice and slow.

“Just keep it there,” she told Jensen, voice husky. “It's fine.” It felt so good to have something to clench around while his tongue moved over the sensitive flesh. He was obviously distracted, his tongue caressing her in fits and spurts before falling still, driving her pleasure higher and higher without actually being steady enough to let her come.

She watched, entranced, as Cougar, completely naked, moved to kneel behind Jensen. Jensen tensed between her legs, then visibly relaxed. Cougar moved forward and she heard him say something but couldn't make out the words. Jensen shuddered, and then he started fucking his finger into her in earnest, his tongue flicking back and forth, back and forth. Her body was already tight with need, and it didn't take long for him to push her over, flooding her body with warmth as she shook and swore.

The dark-haired man started moving. “Fuck!” Jensen lifted his head, but Darcy pushed her fingers into his thick hair and pulled him down until his cheek was resting against her stomach.

“Just keep your finger inside me,” she told him, and she could have sworn she felt him nod, but it was hard to tell with the way he jolted against her every time Cougar thrust in. She watched them, watched Cougar grip Jensen's hips and pump into him, watched Jensen move back to meet him every time. Every jolt shifted his finger inside her cunt, and between watching them and the movement deep inside, she was starting to get a little warm again.

“Jesus!” Jensen said as she slipped her hand between her legs to play with her clit again. “I can't- I'm gonna-” He stiffened against her, eyes screwing shut.

A sharp _crack_ echoed through the room as Cougar smacked Jensen's ass, making him groan. The sound, Jensen's reaction- Darcy was gone again, her cunt clenching rhythmically around the thick digit buried inside her. Distantly, she could hear Cougar's soft grunt as he came, too.

For a while there was nothing but the sound of rapid breathing. She heard Cougar shift against the carpet as he sat down heavily. Jensen's arms were sprawled over her legs, and the other man must have laid against him or something, because suddenly there was additional pressure pushing her against the rough fibers.

“Did you, uh...” Darcy swallowed and tried again, her throat was a little dry. “Did you finish what you were doing, or did you want some of that coffee?”

Jensen sort of patted at her hip, making her grin. “Coffee.”

“Okay.” Using just her fingertips, she stroked his blond hair back from his sweaty forehead. “If you guys fuck in my office, just make sure it's not in my chair, and you clean up after yourselves.”

She heard Cougar's chuckle.

 

* * *

 

Darcy wasn't entirely surprised when she was woken up at stupid o'clock the next morning by a call from an unknown number. Unknown number, she knew exactly who it was. She answered the call and pulled the phone to her ear, closing her eyes as she pulled the blanket back over herself. “Morning,” she said, voice low and sleepy.

“Jensen? Really? Jensen.”

“Hey, we had a lot of fun.” She smiled, both at the memory and at Clay's incredulity.

“Yeah, but now he won't shut up about you and how awesome you are for getting them together. Cougar, Cougar's discrete. Jensen...” He paused, and she could hear him sigh. “And now every time I turn around, they're coming out of the bathroom together.”

“Aww, poor baby.” Darcy pouted at the phone, even though he couldn't see her. “I'd feel bad for you, but... I don't.”

“Darcy...” The word came out as a low warning.

“I regret nothing. It's good to have someone to come home to after you guys do the shit you do. Besides, what're you gonna do, come out here and teach me a lesson?” She made a tsk-ing noise. “That would require you actually being in the same room as me. And I'd probably enjoy it.”

“Maybe I will. Put you over my knee...”

“Mmm...” She snuggled the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders. “You won't. You're just a tease.”

There was a pause. “Maybe I'll see you sooner than you think.”

“You always say that, you never do.” She shook her head. “Stay safe, okay?”

“Yeah.” She heard the catch in his voice. “You too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the bit at the end with Clay isn't really necessary, but I have Darcy/Clay feels, and it came out.


	4. Darcy/Steve/Tony/Thor

“Okay, but as team building exercises go, this just doesn't make any sense,” Darcy said, arms folded across her stomach as she stared at Steve's ear. “If we're supposed to be team-building, why are we split up? And for that matter, why are we split up _like this_? Nat and Clint together? I don't think they need any more team building. And why do they get Jane?” Not that she was _complaining_ or anything.

“I think the idea is to get them to work with non-combat types,” Steve said, his voice carrying easily into the backseat. “And Pepper thought Bruce would be more comfortable with the idea if Jane was there with him.”

Okay, _that_ made sense. “And this is team three-generals? In which case, why am _I_ here?”

“I told Pepper that it wasn't fair that there was four of them and only three of us.” Tony was rather unsuccessfully hiding his smirk. “And you're the only one short enough to fit in a car behind Goldilocks.”

Seating arrangements was the first hurdle they'd faced when they'd gotten to their SUV that morning. Thor didn't drive, and Darcy was basically assigned to sitting behind him, so she was out. Steve and Tony had squabbled for a little bit over who got to drive, and finally Steve had capitulated, taken the seat behind Tony. Only he 'accidentally' kept jamming his knees into the back of Tony's seat, and since Tony was a couple inches shorter, he'd eventually given up for the sake of comfort. Darcy may have helped diffuse the tense situation with a quick trip into the public bathroom of the gas station they were stopped at with Tony. He'd unzipped his pants and she'd bent over and put his cock in her mouth. At least the bathroom had been clean. And he'd held her hair out of the way.

The task was to drive from Manhattan to Tony's property in Malibu. They had their phones, a trunk full of camping gear and a few changes of clothes, and a shiny black SI credit card. They'd already been on the road for a few hours, minus the stop at the gas station to sort out the seating situation.

“You just wanted road-trip head.” She gave Tony a pointed look.

He didn't bother denying it, which made her wonder how much of the fight about seating arrangements had been a calculated move on his part. “I promise I'll make it up to you.” His hazel eyes dropped to her lap and a sort of disappointed look came over his face. “Too bad you're not wearing a skirt.”

An unexpected jolt of desire twisted deep in her belly at both his words and his matter-of-fact tone. She waved her hand dismissively, voice light like what he'd said hadn't affected her. “That wouldn't be right with Steve up front, though.”

Tony offered a careless shrug, his eyes still heavy on her. “It's not like he won't hear it anyway, if we're really planning on using that canvas deathtrap back there.” It actually sounded like he was... suggesting it. Like, her jeans could be undone, and he could totally reach across the seat.

No. That wasn't... No. Steve.

“Wait. You're worried about me, but not Thor?” Steve's voice pulled her back into the present. He sounded like he was teasing her, like he thought she'd just left off Thor by accident.

If that was the case, he was in for a surprise. “No. He's... seen it all. Done most of it.”

Thor turned to give her a wink, a wide smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. Steve, on the other hand, didn't seem so relaxed about where the conversation was heading. “So you've...”

“Blown both Tony and Thor?” She glanced between the men in question. Tony was smirking and Thor had turned back around, so all she could see was his long, blond hair. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” Steve fell silent for a second. “At the same time?”

Darcy made a face. “God, no. Are you kidding me? I don't know if you've seen him, but Thor's hung like a horse. I'd probably pull my entire face.”

“Although,” Tony broke in smoothly, “that's... actually not a bad idea. I mean, not both in your mouth, obviously- at least not at the same time- but I'm kinda feeling a threesome right now.” He raised an eyebrow in question.

Thor twisted in his seat again, looking first at Tony, then at Darcy. “Aye,” he said, blue eyes lingering on her before he turned back around.

Tony looked at Darcy, eyebrow still raised, and she nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I am totally down.” Totally. Like, at the first possible opportunity. Fuck. She was already starting to get a little excited at the thought.

“Threesome it is. Unless...” His eyes swung over to the back of Steve's head. “Unless our Capsicle wants in.”

Darcy froze, eyes on Steve's ear. She'd never gone _there_ with Steve. But, like... Steve. With his arms and his abs and that ridiculously tight ass...

She could see his hand tighten on the wheel, to the point that his knuckles were pressing white against his skin. “How would three men... share the affections of one woman?”

“There's an easy way to find out.” Well. _That_ slipped out. Darcy cleared her throat like she'd meant to say it.

Tony was all smirk. “Any way you want. Provided, of course, the other participants are into it.”

There was a heavy silence in the vehicle after that. A couple of long, tense minutes later, Steve put the radio on. NPR. Darcy debated sliding across the bench seat and buckling herself in next to Tony, but that seemed like a really bad idea. Hands would wander, possibly mouths... And Steve was up there in the front seat. No, she could wait.

Dinner was just, like, a whole bunch of takeout from KFC. They ate in the car 'cause Darcy wasn't really feeling large groups of people with Tony's potentially wandering hands. The excitement about the potential threesome hadn't really died down.

“Are we really doing this?” Tony asked, wiping his mouth off with one of the cheap paper napkins before tossing it in the bucket he and Darcy were sharing in the backseat. “The tent thing? I think the three of us could make it work back here with Steve up in the front. Get a sleeping bag or two, I bet we'd be plenty warm.”

It would be squishy, but... Yeah, they could probably make it work. One of the stipulations of the trip was that they weren't allowed to stay in a hotel. The idea was team-building, and Pepper felt hotels were too isolating. There were two tents in the back, as well as air mattresses and sleeping bags.

“I would prefer a chance to stretch out,” Thor said from the front seat. “I will inflate the beds of air.” That was fair. Being six-and-a-half feet tall would probably get a little uncomfortable smushed in the back of the SUV with two other people.

“Great.” Tony didn't actually look sold on the idea, so Darcy unbuckled herself and slid over to the middle seat to buckle herself up before leaning over under she was resting against him, her head on his shoulder.

His arm lifted up to come around her. “Well, hello,” he said as she rested her hand on his thigh. There was no more complaining about the whole tent thing, especially when she let her last two fingers brush over his cock. You know, once or twice.

Steve got them all checked into a state park campground, one with running water, thank you very much. Between he and Darcy, who'd been camping a lot as a kid, they got the two dome tents set up. Thor set about inflating the air mattresses while Steve built up a fire.

It was off-season, there were two other occupied campsites in the whole park. Steve had made sure to choose a site as far from them as possible. Notably missing was the other group, they'd obviously decided to spend the night somewhere else. Hell, they might not even be taking the same route.

Included in the camping gear were portable chairs that folded up to incredibly tiny dimensions, and as it started to get dark, those were brought out and set up, as well as a few bottles of beer. The beer wouldn't really have any effect on Thor and Steve, of course, but Darcy explained that drinking around a campfire was practically an American tradition, and everyone had to participate.

Halfway through his second bottle, Tony pulled Darcy over to sit in his lap. It was chilly, prompting many layers, but when his hand started sliding up under said layers to rub over her bare back, she stood up.

“I think it's bedtime,” she announced to everyone, and turned, moving to the nearest tent and bending over to unzip it. As soon as she was in, tent zipped back up, she took off her shoes and put them upside-down by the tent flap before scooting back to sit in the middle of the air mattress that somehow seemed to take up the entire tent. Even in here, it was going to be a little squishy for Thor, especially if he wasn't... Sleeping alone.

Speaking of Thor, the tent flap was unzipped and he appeared. It was a little awkward for him to bend over and get in, but he managed. Gripping Darcy's calves, he tugged until she was flat on her back, and he crawled up between her legs until he was lowering himself over her, his lips seeking hers.

Thor's lips were always surprisingly soft, and she let herself give in to their tempting fullness for a few seconds before she broke away. “I like the longer beard,” she breathed. He was just a silhouette in the light from the fire. “Less scratchy.”

“And I think that's my cue,” she heard Tony say outside, just seconds before he let himself into the tent. He paused long enough to take off his shoes and place them beside Darcy's before sliding up until he was lying on his side beside her, head propped up on his hand. “This is going to be a little cramped. Limits our options a bit.” He considered them both for a moment. “DP? Me on my back, Darcy on top of me...”

The idea sent a jolt of heat straight down between her legs. “I'm down, except I don't think the first time I take Thor in the ass should be DP.”

She could just make out the smile on Tony's face, heard it more in his words. “That's fine with me.”

She wasn't sure Thor would know what they were talking about, but context seemed to have clued him in. “Aye. I will settle myself between your legs and-” He cut off, but he rolled his hips up against her, bringing his already-hard cock in direct contact with her hot center. “Another time, however...”

Darcy bit her lip, gasping a breath in. Steve was _right there_ , just beyond the canvas wall of the tent. She needed to try and keep it down.

“Okay, quit taking up all the Darcy, Thor. It's going to take about half an hour to get out of all of these clothes, and I owe her some oral from earlier.”

She heard Thor's huff of amusement, but he sat back on his knees, letting her sit up and scoot back. With this many layers, there really wasn't a sexy way to get naked, so she just stripped as quickly as she could without hitting anyone with a stay limb, and then sat on the sleeping-bag-covered air mattress, knees up in front of her and her arms wrapped loosely under her thighs. It was _cold_. Obviously it promised not to stay that way, but without any clothes...

Tony gently pulled her wrists away from her legs and knelt between her legs. “You may want to slide down just a bit, better angle.”

She did as he suggested, sliding down towards him, feet flat on the air mattress to either side of him. “I'm more comfortable than I was in the bathroom, that's for sure,” she told him.

“Does that mean I don't owe you?” he teased, hands lightly stroking over the insides of her thighs.

“Should you not wish to pleasure our lovely Darcy, I will happily take your place,” Thor said, sounding very smug.

Tony turned his head for a second to stare at the Asgardian, then bent forward, into Darcy. His hands gently pushed her thighs apart, thumbs spreading her open for him.

“This isn't a competition, guys. You don't- oh!” Tony's mouth came down over her clit, and it was a whirlwind of intensity right from the start. His lips fastened around the tiny bead of flesh as he sucked on it, tongue flicking back and forth. It was _almost_ too much, but the intensity quickly gave way into a roll of pleasure that quickly rose, leaving her twisting her head back and forth on the pillow. Her teeth were clamped into her lower lip in an effort to keep the noise down, but it was tough when Tony's tongue was doing- “Oh!”- _that_.

He pushed her right to the brink and kept her there for a moment, teasing and toying until she thought she'd go insane. But then a sure swipe of his tongue pushed her over and her hands flew to his head, grasping at his hair as though she was using it to anchor herself to the Earth. _Intense_ , that was the only word for it. He continued to suckle gently until she was coming down and she started to squirm under him as it became too much.

He withdrew a little, resting his cheek against her thigh as he looked up at her. She couldn't see his expression in the dim light, but she got a very strong sense that he was pleased with himself.

Thor tapped him on the shoulder. “May I...?” Tony shifted, climbing over her outstretched leg to sit beside her, and the larger man took his place between her legs. “Would you like me to open her, prepare her to receive you? My hands are larger...”

“That would be great, actually.” Tony paused as though he was thinking. “Uh, Darce? Lube?”

“Should be some in my backpack. Which... Shit. Still in the car, I think.” She made a face. “Sorry. There should be a towel in there too.”

“It's fine.” She heard the rustle as he reached for his clothes.

Darcy felt Thor's hands on the backs of her thighs, gently pressing up. “Lift your legs for me,” he murmured, and she obliged, her hands under her knees pulling them back. She felt really exposed, even moreso when Tony left the tent _leaving the tent flap completely open_. She opened her mouth to protest, but Thor's head dropped between her legs at that moment, and suddenly it didn't matter. It wasn't like anyone was going to see anything, anyway.

Thor had an entirely different approach than Tony did. He nibbled gently at her labia with just his lips, his tongue coming out to explore her center fully before dipping inside the entrance to her pussy. “You taste of the stars,” he told her. She shifted against him, hands clenched tightly around her legs so she didn't grab his head and grind herself against his face.

She could have sworn she heard someone swearing outside, but then Thor licked delicately at her clit, and it just didn't fucking matter. One thick finger slid deep into her pussy, she was already slick. The digit withdrew almost right away, though, trailing down until he was pressing gently at her ass. Darcy let out a low groan as his finger slid in slowly, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion. When he was in up to his knuckle, he started a slow glide in and out, his tongue practically dancing over her clit.

“More,” she whispered. “Oh god, Thor, more.”

A second finger dipped into her pussy before trailing down to join the first one in her ass. This time there was a slight sting as he stretched her, and he stilled his hand when both fingers were all the way in. His tongue, though, his tongue kept moving, sweeping back and forth as the hot coil of pleasure tightened between her legs. She was starting to shake, mewling sounds escaping her mouth despite any effort to keep quiet, and he pushed his thumb into her pussy. His digits pumped into her, and that was all it took. She came with a gasp, the walls of her cunt fluttering around his thumb.

He lifted his head away, but kept his fingers moving inside her, scissoring them to gently stretch her. There was a slight burn, but the slick glide felt amazing, and all she had to do was lie on her back and feel it.

“Doesn't she look amazing? I think I'm up, though, excuse me.” Tony's voice opened her eyes, and she saw him moving past Steve, who was... staring. As soon as he saw that she was looking at him, he ducked his head, and she was pretty sure she'd be able to see a blush across his cheeks if there was more light.

Tony moved back into the tent, still leaving it open, and took off the shirt and jeans he'd pulled on. “I'm a little chilly, so you'll have to warm me up,” he said, setting the lube down between the pillows, the towel spread across the sleeping bag. He rolled towards her, one hand coming out.

Darcy let out a squeak when his hand settled over her breast. It was cold, a little bit, but when he started toying and tugging at her nipple, she didn't mind too much. This was more for Steve's benefit than for hers, she realized, from the way he held himself, the way he rolled the tight bud between finger and thumb at an angle from the bottom. She didn't dare look towards the opening in the tent again.

“Are you prepared, friend?” Thor asked, voice slightly strained.

“Yeah, hang on.” Tony rolled onto his back and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand before gripping his cock, working the lube up and down until Darcy could _hear_ it. “All set.”

Thor withdrew, and Darcy released her legs. They were a bit shaky as she let them down, feet falling to the air mattress. “Give me a hand?” she asked Thor as she sat up, voice husky. He held out a hand to steady her as she shifted over to straddle Tony's hips, facing away from him. She felt the prod of his cock at the entrance Thor had just stretched out for him, and in a second she was sinking down onto him, taking him deep inside her body. Her breath let out on a long sigh as she felt him filling her until she was sitting right on his pelvis. Thor helped her ease back until she was lying back on him.

“Mmm,” she breathed as Tony's hands came up to her breasts, pinching and rolling the sensitive peaks.

“And you, Darcy?” Thor asked, kneeling between their outstretched legs. As she nodded, he gripped his cock, lining himself up and feeding his erection into her pussy. She felt like she could ffeel every ridge and vein sliding into her. _Full_. It hurt a little as her body stretched between them, but in the best way possible. She gripped Thor's shoulders as she adjusted to them both.

“Fuck,” she moaned. “Oh, fuck. Just... Wait, guys.” Thor was impressive, but Tony wasn't exactly small.

“Up?” Thor asked, and she nodded. His arm slipped between her and Tony and he pulled her slowly up against him.

“God, oh god. That's... Oh god. Mmm...” The pain was turning into something else entirely- a need, a longing. She wanted more. “Move.”

Thor gripped her hips, holding her steady. They started to move inside her, not at the same rhythm, and every time they both surged into her at the same time, she swore.

She made herself focus past Thor. Steve was still standing there, and the look on his face... She held out her hand to him, words wouldn't form to invite him in. He got the message, though, coming into the tent and turning to close it behind him.

He turned back to face her, seeming a little unsure of where to go. Darcy grabbed at him, and when he came close enough, her fingers fumbled at the fly of his jeans. It was a little hard to concentrate with the flood of pleasure from the men moving between her legs. Eventually, he helped out, and his jeans dropped to puddle around his feet. He was stooped over, he didn't exactly look comfortable, but Darcy kinda didn't care. One hand went around him, grabbing his ridiculously tight ass and pulling him closer, her mouth opening.

“Christ, Darcy, I-” His words died in his throat as she closed her lips around him, drawing him into her mouth.

“Oh, there you are,” Tony said, voice surprisingly steady. “Darcy, lean back again. Steve, kneel down, you can fuck her face.”

They both moaned at that. Darcy released Steve, letting Thor ease her back down until she was laying on Tony again, and Steve followed, gathering her hair in his fist behind her to keep it out of Tony's face. She turned her head and took him back inside her mouth, and he let out another strangled curse.

They were fucking her in earnest now, driving themselves into her body until there was nothing but sensation. A hand was on her breast, another dipping down to the apex of her thighs, and she couldn't hold on anymore. She moaned around Steve's cock, fingers gripping at someone- anyone- as she came, legs tightening, thighs shaking.

“Fuck, that's tight,” Tony said, voice not nearly as steady as it had been. “Your ass is amazing.” She felt his rhythm grow irregular, felt him push into her as deep as he could go, his body stilling underneath her. She let out a moan that had Steve's grip tightening in her hair.

Tony's fingertips were strumming over her clit again and she writhed under his touch until Thor's fingers were digging into her hips. She was moaning again, hands grasping at their skin. Steve flooded her mouth with spurts of his come just as she was contracting around Thor again, making his cock pulse deep inside her.

Darcy felt... boneless. Sticky. Fucked. Definitely well-fucked. And, like, not cold at all. Gentle hands pulled her to the side, laying her down on top of the sleeping bag spread over the air mattress. She lay there on her side, breathing as someone stroked her hair.

Someone was Steve, she found out as she opened her eyes. She was nestled between him and Tony, Thor moving the towel to clean her up a little before curling up between her legs and Steve's, his head on her hip.

“So,” Tony said like they'd been in the middle of some conversation, his hand sneaking around her waist.

“So?” she asked when nothing else was forthcoming.

“So, oral sex. Who was better?”

She felt Thor still against her hip like he was suddenly very interested in the answer, too. Darcy took a deep breath. “Well... I can't answer that.”

“And why not?” He actually sounded a little offended.

She smiled a little. “Steve hasn't given me oral yet. Wouldn't be fair.”

“Move, Thor,” Steve instructed in his Captain America voice. In short order, Steve and Thor had switched places, and Darcy was flat on her back again. Steve looked up the length of her body at her, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. “You ready for this?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first foursome? The prompt was "first time." I've been poking at this one for a while, but I think I need to be done with it.


	5. Darcy/Clint/Pepper/Bruce

“Oh, wow,” Darcy breathed, holding Clint's hand tightly as she stepped over the threshold of the sliding door, outside onto the balcony. The view was fucking _amazing_. She'd never been up to Pepper and Bruce's apartment before, but this was...

She let go of Clint, moving forward until she reached the wood-topped balcony railing, leaning forward onto it and taking in the view of the city. It was a clear night, and she felt like she could see the entirety of New York stretched out around her. “This is gorgeous.”

“One of the perks of being at the top.” She could hear the smile in Pepper's voice, and looked over to see the tall woman step up beside her, a cocktail in each hand. She offered one, which Darcy accepted it with a smile.

“Thanks.” Because Pepper... Pepper knew how to mix drinks. She'd probably had a lot of practice with it before she became CEO.

Darcy turned to lean back against the railing, looking over at Clint. He had a bottle of beer, and was stretched out on one of the entirely-too-comfortable-looking lounge chairs on the balcony. Bruce was sitting in a chair beside him, and there was kind of an intense look on his face. Huh. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he smiled and his expression softened.

“We asked you here this evening with an ulterior motive,” Pepper said, her expression warm. She'd turned around as well, standing easily with one elbow on the balcony railing. “We... swing, from time to time.”

Darcy glanced at their hostess before her eyes flew back to Clint's, eyebrows climbing her forehead. She hadn't even heard a rumor about it, and SI was a fucking gossip mill. Then again, Pepper wouldn't get involved with anyone who wasn't completely discrete. She was too smart for that.

Clint shrugged. It was an interesting idea, and it wasn't like they were monogamous or anything, or even really serious. They went out, they had fun, they had sex. It was uncomplicated and _awesome_. But... Pepper was hot. Bruce was hot. Could be interesting.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say we're intrigued,” Darcy replied, taking a sip of her drink. _Excellent_.

Pepper gave another one of her gorgeous smiles. Her eyes always lit up when she smiled like that. “Basically as advertised.” One shoulder lifted in an elegant shrug. “It's been a little difficult to find partners for both of us.”

“Why?” The question was out of Darcy's mouth before she really had time to think about it.

“Because of the other guy.” Bruce's answer was entirely too matter-of-fact. “It's fine, I really don't mind just watching.” And he did sound entirely fine with it.

Darcy narrowed her eyes, looking from Pepper to Bruce. “So are we talking about a threesome with Pepper where you watch, or, like... I mean, I'm assuming here, but you guys have sex, right? So... I'm pretty sure _we_ could have sex. I mean, if you want to or whatever. No pressure or anything. Either way, I'm totally down.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” He caught Darcy's eye, and she nodded at him.

Pepper moved away from the railing, walking over to stop beside Bruce. His hand automatically lifted to rest in the small of her back. “Great. Why don't we see where the evening takes us?” She raised her drink in a toast, and Darcy raised hers in return.

Darcy ended up sitting on Clint's lounge chair between his legs, her hand running up and down along his thigh. They stayed outside talking for a little while, until Pepper suggested they head back in.

Clint leaned forward and gave Darcy a kiss before pulling his legs out from around her and standing up. He helped Pepper over the threshold and back into the apartment. Which was awesome in an advance-the-evening kinda way, but... Kinda not? Darcy was just about to reach down and slip off her heels so she didn't kill herself stepping back inside, but she noticed Bruce standing from his chair and moving to the side of the lounge, one hand held out to her.

“Awesome.” Pepper had left her cocktail glass outside, so Darcy figured it wouldn't hurt anything if she did the same. She took the offered hand and let him pull her to her feet.

He pulled her up against him, his free hand moving to the small of her back to steady her. “You're really okay with this? With me, I mean.” There was a certain vulnerability in his eyes. Like he'd accept it if she said no- was maybe even expecting it- but he really didn't want her to.

In her heels, Darcy was only a few inches shorter than he was, it was easy to look into his brown eyes. “Um, yeah. Are _you_ okay with this? 'Cause Pepper's hot, but...” She trailed off when she noticed he was leaning towards her. His lips brushed over hers chastely, almost questioningly before he pulled back like he was still expecting her to say she'd changed her mind.

Her free hand came up, fingers pushing through his wonderfully thick hair. It was softer than she'd expected. “Bruce... I couldn't be more into this if I tried.” When her hand came around to the back of his head, she tugged him towards her again. This time when their mouths met, she licked at the seam of his lips until he opened for her. Her tongue dipped and teased into his mouth until he gave chase, and when the velvet heat of his tongue swept into her mouth, she sucked on it.

His fingers dug into her back, and suddenly there was nothing tentative about the kiss anymore. Darcy found herself pressed up against the glass of the sliding door, Bruce's hands kneading her ass, their lips fused together in a searing kiss. Her fingers closed in the front of his shirt like she was trying to keep him there.

With one final nip at her lower lip, he pulled away enough to look at her. “We should head inside.”

“Okay.” As long as they got to do that a little more when they got there, it was completely fine with her.

He stepped back and offered her his hand again, and she took it, letting him steady her as she stepped inside. She stayed close to the door while he closed it and latched it, her eyes settling on Pepper and Clint. They were standing a little off to side. Her arms were around his neck, his were around her waist, and Darcy was fairly certain she could see some tongue-action. They looked really good together.

Bruce's hand brushed across her back. “Would you care to sit down?”

“Yeah. That sounds great.” Together, they walked over to the couch. Bruce sat down first and gestured to his lap. Grinning, Darcy turned around. He held her hips, guiding her down until she was sitting on him, her back against his chest. His hands stroked over the outsides of her legs.

In this new position, there was really nothing else to look at other than Clint and Pepper making out, and it was... hot. It was really hot. He'd worked her shirt up and had her sort of bent back over his arm, exploring her chest with his mouth.

“Her skin is amazing,” Darcy murmured, and there was a soft chuckle in her ear.

“Feels pretty good, too, so soft and smooth.” He brushed her hair aside, his lips tickling over the outside of her ear. “You look very beautiful this evening.” One hand stayed on her thigh, the fingers of the other tracing along the waistband of her jeans.

Her belly clenched at the low tone. “Thank you. I like how these jeans make my ass look.”

“I do too.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

Pepper's shirt was completely gone. She seemed to have found that spot on Clint's neck that drove him absolutely crazy, judging by the noises he was making. He had his eyes closed, head bent forward, his hand slowly creeping up the back of her thigh, under her skirt.

Darcy was very aware of Bruce's fingers skimming up, under her shirt. Over her stomach, up until he was tracing the curve of her breast at the bottom of her bra. “Can I see this?”

“Of course!” She sat up, but before she could get to it, he was lifting her shirt off, over her head. He laid it on the cushion beside them, gently pulling her back against him.

“Can you turn around? I'd really like to see you.”

She stood up and turned to face him, slipping her shoes off before she straddled his lap with one knee on either side of his hips. She sank down, sitting back against his thighs. He cupped her breasts, kneading a little, seeming almost entranced by the way her pale skin rose up out of the black lacy bra. “This is so pretty.” Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss right above the lace covering her left breast.

She heard a breathy moan that could only be Pepper, and was almost tempted to glance over her shoulder to see what was happening, but she didn't want to look away from Bruce. She gave a little shimmy as she scooted in as close as she could. She could feel him pressing against the seam of her jeans, thick and hard. “Just, one question before we get too far. Birth control?”

“I have to use a condom every time. I have one.” Pepper moaned again, a little longer, and Bruce's eyes were fixed over her shoulder. He rocked against her a little, seeming unaware that he was doing so.

“What's happening?” Darcy whispered, watching the heat in his dark eyes.

“He's... She's still got her skirt on, but he's got his fingers inside her.”

Everything clenched again and Darcy let out a long sigh. She leaned down and closed her teeth around his lower lip, pulling back a little, though not enough to hurt. “What do you want to do?” She straightened up and looked down at him, and his dark eyes were focused directly on her.

His fingers closed in the cups of her bra, yanking them down. Her breasts popped free, swaying practically in his face. He stared for a second, eyes flicking back and forth between them. He cupped them again, lifting one up until his mouth closed over the rosy peak. He drew it deep inside, tongue teasing as her nipple pebbled.

Her hands were looped around the back of his neck, her head thrown back. There was just the right amount of pressure from his mouth, and his thumb swept back and forth over her other nipple until she was arching into him, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Darcy rocked against him, grinding down over the erection that had to be getting painful in his pants. He broke away from her with an audible _pop_ , and she looked down to see him pulling away, lips red and wet. He was looking up into her face, eyes searching hers. “I...” He swallowed, Adam's apple visibly bobbing. “I want to feel you come. And then I want to bend you over the couch and fuck you until you scream.”

Those words in that gentle voice... She almost came on the spot. “Yeah. That sounds really good.”

His hands were on her waist, lifting her and sliding her back until she could stand up again. He undid his jeans but made no movement to take them off. When her fingers moved to the fly of her own jeans, Bruce shook his head. “Let me.”

She nodded, reaching up behind herself to undo her bra, and let it drop carelessly to the floor. Behind her Pepper was moaning almost continuously, punctuated every now and again by Clint's low voice, too quiet to make out what he was saying.

“Watch, Darcy, you should see her come. She's so beautiful.”

Bruce's words had her turning to look over her shoulder. Pepper had her eyes shut, head back and mouth open as she gripped at Clint's shoulders. His hand was up her skirt, but the play of muscles in his arm made it clear exactly what he was doing. Darcy hummed, imagining those same fingers fucking up into her.

She felt Bruce trace the line of skin just above her jeans, felt him slip the button free and slowly glide the zipper down. His hands slid inside over her hips just as Pepper went completely still. Her mouth moved like she was trying to form words and then Darcy could _see_ her orgasm as she sagged a little against Clint, a breathy moan escaping her lips. “Oh god,” Darcy murmured.

Clint bent over and gave Pepper a gentle kiss before his eyes came to Darcy. There was a very familiar heat in those eyes, and he watched her for just a second before turning his attention back to the redhead in his arms.

Darcy turned back to Bruce just as his fingers slid back, digging in a little as they moved over her ass. The motion of his arms pushed her jeans down a little, and he kept moving his hands down until he'd eased both her panties and her pants over her hips. He skimmed down over her thighs, pushing until her clothes dropped to the floor. She shuffled, stepping out of them, and as soon as she was free, he was touching her again. This time his hands slid up the insides of her legs, gently pushing until she spread her feet apart a little. Up and up he went, until one thumb brushed against her center, eyebrows flying up as he discovered just how wet she already was. His gaze was almost reverential as it moved over her. “A little wider,” he urged, and Darcy shifted her feet a little further apart.

This time his thumb brushed against her clit and she gasped, swaying a little. He started flicking his digit back and forth over it, lightly enough that it was no more than a tease. She arched her back, moving her hips into him.

“Grab my shoulders.” Bruce shifted forward until he was sitting at the edge of the couch, and she reached out and held onto his shoulders. Immediately there was more friction right where she wanted it, his thumb rubbing surely against her. She could feel one finger sliding back until he reached her slick opening. He pressed slowly up inside, one long, smooth motion until she felt the press of his knuckles against her.

“God, that feels good,” she breathed.

“More?”

She wasn't sure what he was asking- more fingers, more motion- but it didn't matter. “Yes!” Absolutely. All of it.

A second finger joined the first, and she let out a long breath, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle stretch. He started moving them, slowly at first, and then a little faster until Darcy was rocking against his hand. His thumb never stopped flicking over her clit, and she could feel the heat growing between her legs, her pleasure coiling in tighter and tighter. Her hands shifted against his shoulders as she gripped him and then forced herself to relax, not wanting to hurt him.

“Just let go, Darcy,” he urged. His fingers curled forward, pressing into that one perfect spot, and she was gone. Her legs shook as she clenched rhythmically around him, fingernails scratching over the fabric of his shirt.

Bruce stayed with her, hand slowing as she rode out her orgasm. When her eyes fluttered open, he slipped his hand away, a smile on his face. “That felt incredible,” he told her.

“Yeah it did,” she answered with a breathy sort of laugh. She shifted back a little and dropped her arms to her sides, and he started getting to his feet. “Can I see you?” Her lip caught between her teeth as she looked up at him.

“Of course.”

She lifted her hands and started unbuttoning his purple shirt. When it was undone all the way, she pushed it off his shoulders and took another step back to take a look. His torso was covered in crisp, dark hair, but she could see the lines of lean muscles underneath. “Very nice, Dr. Banner,” she teased. “Now every time I'm in the labs, I'll be picturing this.”

He chuckled. “I'm okay with that, actually.” He offered Darcy his hand, and she took it. Her limbs felt all loose as he led her around to the back of the white couch. He was gripping her hips again, turning her to face the furniture.

When she turned around, she saw that Clint was on his back on the floor, completely naked, with Pepper straddling his hips. She still had her skirt on and was riding him slowly, one hand resting on the center of his chest for balance, the other gripping his wrist where it disappeared under the fabric. They both sounded like they were having a pretty good time, gasping, moaning, making breathless cries of encouragement.

She almost missed the sound of Bruce unzipping his pants, the unmistakable crinkle of a foil condom package. In just a second, though, he had one hand in the center of her back, gently pushing her forward over the couch. She obliged, and the hand slid down to rest on top of her ass. She could feel the head of his cock pressing against her, and then the hot glide as he pushed himself all the way in.

“Mmm.” He was wide enough that she felt stretched, full, but not painfully so.

“I'll try not to get too rough,” he said, a note of apology in his voice.

She looked away from where Pepper and Clint were rocking together, looked back to see the slight strain on Bruce's face. “Why?”

His eyes widened a little as he realized the implications of what she'd said, and a very intense look came over his face. He pulled back a little and pushed into her hard enough that she bucked forward.

She had to turn back around to keep her balance, but that meant she could watch the couple on the other side of the room. Pepper was running her hand down her body, toying with her nipple. Darcy was about to say something, but Bruce thrust into her again, and whatever it was completely vanished.

She couldn't keep her eyes open. He gripped her hips tightly enough that he would probably leave marks, but that was completely okay. She moved, or was moved, forward until her hips pressed against the back of the couch. Her head dropped, hands going to rest on the cushion below, using it for additional leverage to push back against him. She could hear the slap of his pelvis against her ass with every sharp thrust. Her hair hung down around her face, curtaining her off from everything around them. The noises Pepper and Clint were making grew in volume and intensity, and she found herself moaning along with them, the sounds of their pleasure adding fuel to hers.

Pepper cried out when she came and Darcy's pussy clenched at the noise. Bruce let out a low groan as her pussy momentarily tightened around him.

It wasn't very long before she felt the cushion beside her hands dip. Rough fingers, familiar fingers, found one of her breasts. Clint knew exactly how she liked to be touched, and his fingers rolled and tugged and pinched at her nipple until she was making soft mewling noises, lost in her mass of hair. His voice penetrated her haze of pleasure. “I told Pepper you'd be okay with it if she fucked Bruce while he was fucking you.”

Darcy nodded almost desperately. _Anything_. She was getting so close, so close, but it wasn't quite enough. She needed... Something. More.

“Oh, she's brought a toy for you, too.” Clint sounded almost amused.

She could tell when Pepper started fucking Bruce. He didn't pull back as much, and when he surged forward, there was an extra weight behind him. Pepper's voice carried to her ears, though she couldn't concentrate on the words. One of Bruce's hands left her hips, and Darcy couldn't help but moan in disappointment. But then _something_ was vibrating right against her clit. She cried out as it pressed against her, right where she needed it, rigid and cool. It warmed up quickly, and Darcy was writhing, crying out as it sat there. It was exactly what she needed.

She came hard, twisting and moaning where she was held against the furniture. Her body went limp for a second as Bruce continued to drive into her. The rasp of his breathing meant that he was close too, and then he stiffened behind her, still pulsing into her a little.

He eased back, the vibrator falling away about the same time that his cock slipped out of her. Gentle hands pulled her upright, steadying her when she swayed from the sudden rush of blood to her head. Her legs felt a little wobbly as she moved back around the couch and collapsed across Clint's thighs. He was still naked, she realized as he held her against his chest.

Her eyes were closed, but she felt the couch shift as presumably Bruce and Pepper sat down as well. “Ten out of ten, would bang again,” she breathed, and heard everyone laugh. “Although next time, maybe more Pepper.”

“I'd like that,” Pepper said from somewhere further down the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was half-dressed, which Pepper totally is.
> 
> I struggled a little with this one. It's kinda out there. But inspiration struck, and... Here it is!


	6. Darcy/Heimdall/Thor

Thor had been bored and had been all, 'Let me show you my homeland!' And Darcy had been bored and had been all, 'Awesome, let's go!' Jane had told her some things about Asgard- it was pretty, Odin was a dick, stuff like that. But Darcy had remembered meeting some of Thor's friends back in Puente Antiguo, and there was that one guy who was kinda hot and also wanted some Darcy, so she figured why the hell not.

So they'd Bifrosted. And then they were all, 'Revels!' Apparently there was some big cross-realm summit or something, and Asgardians did everything with just a shit-ton of booze. Like, industrial-strength super-booze. Darcy happily partook. Things had gotten a little blurry after that. She vaguely remembered something about allying Asgard to Midgard or something- no clue who'd said that. She did clearly remember being all, 'Yeah! That's a great idea! 'though. Because really, super great idea.

There'd been a cup. A big-ass golden cup that she could barely lift. Heimdall had held it for her. That shit had been delicious, so when Thor had offered her some later, she was all, 'Hell yeah!'

After that, both men had stuck kinda close to her all night. Like, really close. But she knew her limit. After getting good and plastered, it was time to switch to water, which amused Thor to no end. Of course, she'd been drinking with him before.

Her head was starting to clear. There were significantly less people in the great hall than there had been. No wonder, too, it was pretty hot. Like, just super warm. That actually sounded like a really good idea. A little fresh air, getting away from Odin, who hadn't said two words to her but had spent most of the evening glaring for some reason... Well, Jane had warned her that he was a dick.

“Can we, um... Can I get some air? 'spretty warm in here.” Darcy looked up at each of the men who were flanking her in turn. One of them would be able to take her somewhere cooler.

“A truly excellent idea,” Thor said, lifting her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. He'd been doing a lot of that through the night. He was very... handsy, as a general rule. Like, lots of hugging, platonic cuddles during TV times, that sort of thing. Tonight, though, _extra_ handsy. Or would that be lipsy? Maybe it was the booze, this stuff was definitely strong enough to affect even the Asgardians.

Retaining her hand, he started towards one of the side doors to the immense room. She was more than happy to let him lead the way, considering she still didn't know her way around the place. Interesting to note, however, that Heimdall was just behind her, a large, warm hand on her hip. He'd lost his helmet at some point during the night, and thank _god_ \- literally- because it kinda looked like some demented bunny or something.

They walked through endless halls that she'd _never_ be able to find her way back through until finally Thor pushed open a set of doors that led out into a small, private garden. Grass, a couple trees, a bench, all bordered by walls.

And the sky... She was only dimly aware of the doors shutting behind her because the sky was absolutely _beautiful_. Jane had mentioned that Asgard had different stars, and she was absolutely right, Darcy couldn't pick out any of the constellations she'd learned as a child. Still, though, even in the limited rectangle of sky she could see, there were _hundreds_ of twinkling stars.

Her head had fallen back to look, and Heimdall used the opening to slide in front of her, bending over until his lips were hot against the side of her neck. She grabbed for him on instinct, her hands sliding over the smooth fabric of his tunic- apparently he'd also taken off the armor at some point.

They seemed to have taken 'get some air' to mean 'make out times.' They- that was Thor rubbing circles over her back. Heimdall's hands bracketed her waist, his palms steady and warm on her hips through her jeans. He lifted his mouth from the tingling path he was leaving and his eyes fucking glowed gold as he looked down at her. He was looking at her like he could see _through_ her, like he could see her soul or something.

Time came to a crashing halt around them, the stars were nothing next to the brilliance of his eyes. And then he _smiled_ , and Darcy was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second. Slowly, his face came forward, and her eyes fluttered shut just his full lips closed over hers. She made a soft noise in her throat as he coaxed her lips apart, his tongue starting a very thorough exploration of her mouth. He tasted like the mead they'd been drinking, and she thought that if she wasn't careful, she could get drunk off of the intoxicating velvet glide of his tongue.

At last he pulled away. She barely had time to open her eyes before she was spun around and suddenly Thor's mouth descended over hers, conquering, claiming, kissing her with a fierce intensity that made her head spin. She clutched at his shoulders like she was worried she might just float away.

She was still reeling when he lifted his head to look down at her, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “You guys aren't still super drunk, right?” Her voice was a little breathless. Because she didn't _want_ to step away from the pretty warrior guys with rock-hard bodies, but she _would_.

“Bewitched,” came the deep voice like rocks rolling together from behind her, a hand moving more delicately through her hair than she would have given Heimdall credit for. “By you, my lady. But we would not dishonor you with drunkenness on this night.” His other hand rested on her hip, a warm, steadying weight.

Thor seemed content to let that 'we' stand, one hand at the side of her face, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone. There was a torch over by the door but his back was to it, she couldn't make out the blue of his eyes. His expression, though, was surprisingly tender as he looked down at her, the hint of a smile still on his lips. “Long have I dreamed of such a night. I would be a fool to be too drunk to remember it.”

Darcy's eyebrows rose, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. “Wow, really? I mean, I was thinking more of consent, but... You've wanted me for a while?”

He nodded, expression serious. “Aye. Your curves would be enough to tempt anyone, but your mind, your wit, your generous nature...” His thumb brushed along her cheekbone again. “I am truly honored.” With his hand there to hold her face steady, he leaned down until they were kissing again. It was no less intense this time, though maybe a little less frantic. He nipped at her lips, drew her tongue into his mouth until she felt a little weak in the knees.

When she broke away to breathe, Thor exchanged a look with the man behind her over her head. She was turned again, considerably more gently this time. Heimdall's arm was around her and he bent her backwards, past the point where she felt off-balance. She grabbed at his tunic-thing, but his free hand brushed her hair back from her face. “Easy. I will not allow you to fall.” His face hung over hers for a moment, golden eyes glowing, and then he gently urged her head back.

Darcy forced herself to relax, dropping her head back and closing her eyes. She felt him nuzzle at her throat for a second before his lips moved across the delicate skin there. He seemed to know exactly where she was most sensitive, mouthing a trail up to the spot just under her ear that had her moaning and gripping at him for an entirely different reason. She didn't feel like she was going to fall now, but she was starting to get a little light-headed again. Her skin tingled as his tongue worked against her neck.

He pulled away and she felt him shift a little. The other arm went under her knees and then she was swept up against his chest. She gave a breathless laugh as he started walking.

He took just a few steps and then he was easing himself down to his knees, leaning forward until- “Oh!” She was on her back on what felt a lot like Thor's cloak. She stretched, reaching her arms up above her head. Her hand smacked into something solid, and she tilted her head back to see Thor standing behind her, completely shirtless. “Wow. Hi.” Just as impressive upside-down as it was rightside-up. She made grabby-hands at him.

Smiling, he moved around to her side, opposite Heimdall, and knelt down as well. Darcy's eyes moved back and forth between the two. “Okay, I had some pretty crazy times in college, but this is basically my favorite Friday night from now until forever.”

“Hopefully the first of many,” Thor said, his eyes dark with promise, and Darcy swallowed.

Heimdall bent over her, lips finding hers, slow and hot and deep. She felt his hand on her waist, his thumb sliding under the edge of her shirt to stroke against the skin of her stomach.

An entirely different pair of hands were undoing her pants, then just a few beats later pulling her flats off her feet. Thor's thumbs dug in, kneading a little as his hands slid up her feet and over her ankles. She felt him grab the hem of each pantleg and she lifted her hips up as he tugged down, letting him pull her pants right off.

Heimdall's hand slid over the gentle curve of her stomach until the last two fingers were trailing under the elastic of her panties. His mouth slipped away, trailing down to find that spot on her neck again, and she twisted her head over to give him better access.

A hand, wide and callused, settled over her breast. Somehow, she knew it was Thor touching her, unerringly finding her nipple even through her shirt and bra, thumb flicking over it the same way she'd seen it flick over the end of his hammer. She let out a moan.

The fingers on her stomach slipped lower, sliding down to the apex of her thighs. He petted over the outside of her labia, stroking her without any apparent aim. She moved her hips, twisting up against him, trying to get some friction against her clit. His hand slipped away, though, and he sat back. Darcy was just about to complain until he pulled off his tunic-thing, then she just didn't know where to look. Thor's thumb was driving her crazy, though, and she figured the best way to fix that would be to even things up. So to speak.

Darcy sat up and his hand fell away. She grasped the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off, tossing it back over her shoulder. The bra quickly followed until she was just as shirtless as everyone else.

Heimdall was slightly closer, so she turned towards him, going up on her knees as she approached him. He was all hard muscle, just like Thor, his chest unyielding when she pressed against him. She leaned forward to flick her tongue against the hollow at the base of his throat, and he made a contented sound deep in his chest. So she did it again.

He gripped her hips lightly as she made an open-mouthed trail down over the center of his chest. Down and down she went, over the ridges of his abs, down to where his pants were fastened at the front. Her tongue made a hot path across to one of the sharp creases that disappeared down into his hips, and he rumbled out a groan. He pushed her panties down, over her hips, letting them fall around her knees. “Will you sit astride me?” he asked, fingers dipping down between her legs. This time he rubbed right over her clit, making her buck into him.

“Oh yeah.” She looked down, watching as he opened his pants with his free hand. She reached down and wrapped her hand firmly around his cock as it sprang free. Pumping it a couple times, she shifted forward until she was over him, straddling his thighs. His fingers never left her clit, even as she lined him up with her slick cunt, sliding down over him to take him deep inside.

Darcy let out a long breath, dropping her head into his neck. He smelled so good, somehow like she imagined space would smell. She rose up a little and let herself fall back down, her ass hitting his thighs. “Oh, that's good.”

Thor lifted her hair aside, pressing a kiss against the back of her neck. The other hand cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between the joints of his first two fingers. “I've wanted to see these since first we met.”

She wanted to come up with a clever response, she really did, but Heimdall pressed up into her, driving out any coherent thoughts. She rocked her hips in response, and they settled into a slow, deep rhythm, his finger rolling over her clit matching their speed.

Thor shifted closer until she felt his erection pressing against the cleft of her ass. Not inside, she wasn't ready for that, but it felt better than she thought it would when his length slid up and down between her cheeks.

Darcy moaned against Heimdall's skin, one arm wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. They were building her up slowly, pushing her higher and higher until it was all she could do to hang on. Every sure stroke over her clit felt like it would push her over, but all it did was add to the pressure between her legs.

“Just... more,” she panted. “Need more.”

Hands were on her hips again, tilting her back against the hard body behind her. There. That was just the right angle. Heimdall's cock dragged over that one perfect spot once, twice, and then she was flying. She let out a long cry as she shuddered between them. The rhythmic clench of her cunt had Heimdall going still under her, his cock buried to the hilt as it pulsed wetly inside her.

As she came down, Darcy sat up and let out a long breath. She was smiling as she looked at the man in front of her. “Well. That was fun.”

He smiled in return, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“The night is not over yet,” came the voice from behind her. Deep, husky, that voice _was_ sex, and suddenly Darcy was ready to go again.

Bracing herself on Heimdall's shoulders, she stood up, ignoring the trickle of heat down her leg as he slipped out of her. Turning, she saw Thor kneeling, a very _hungry_ look on his face. “Where do you want me?” she asked, leaning forward to brush her lips against his.

“On your back.” He sort of smiled. “With your legs over my shoulders.”

Her eyes widened. “That's very specific.” Still, she sank back down to the ground, easing herself onto her back. Her feet were flat on the ground, knees up as she watched him.

He moved until he was kneeling between her legs. One hand slipped under her ass, lifting it up in the air. The other hand gripped his cock and Darcy watched with rapt attention as he eased forward, feeding himself into her. “I took too much pleasure in rutting against you.” There was a note of apology in his tone. “I'm afraid I shall not last very long.”

“That's, uh...” Her voice was low, breathy. She felt stretched, pleasantly stretched. Heimdall was longer, but Thor was just slightly thicker. “That's just fine.”

His hands wrapped around her thighs, holding them tightly against him. A wicked smile turned up the corners of his mouth and then he was fucking her hard enough that she heard every snap of his hips driving into her.

Her fingers twisted in the fabric of his cloak. The heat in her body had died down a little, but he was very quickly bringing it back up, every movement pushing the head of his cock over that one sensitive spot Heimdall had found. Her head was twisting from side to side, eyes screwed shut. It was almost too much.

Almost.

She felt hands in her own, taking them, holding them still, and she squeezed them as Thor fucked her. Between her pelvis being off the ground and how he was holding her legs against him, she couldn't get a lot of leverage. He didn't seem to mind, though, driving into her again and again until she was keening almost continuously.

His thrusts started getting irregular, Darcy knew he was getting close. He reached across his body to hold both of her legs against him with one arm, the other hand dropping down to flick almost lazily over her clit. It was enough, though, and she felt her pleasure burst just a half a second after he stilled inside her.

He eased back, lowering her legs gently to the ground one at a time before stretching out next to her. Heimdall released her hands and moved down, lifting her upper body until she was propped up against his chest. She lay there, listening to the thud of his heart, fingers twined in Thor's as she stared up at the sky. “The stars are pretty here,” she mused.

“It is fitting to consummate your marriage beneath the stars,” Thor said.

It took a second for the implications behind his words to sink into her fuck-drunk brain. “Marriage?” She tried to remember what had happened that evening before they'd gone out to the garden. “The... The cup thing- we're  _ married _ ?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was outdoors.


	7. Darcy/Rumlow/Rollins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : Consensual dub-con. Everything in the following chapter is consensual. Darcy's into it, but if you're NOT, definitely give this chapter a miss. YES MEANS YES!

Clutching her shoes tightly in one hand, Darcy eased the door open and poked her head out. She looked left, she looked right, she looked left again. Nothing but the thick burgundy hall carpet and closed doors. Biting her lip, she left the room and eased the door shut behind her.

Having entirely too much time on her hands stuck in this house had familiarized her with exactly which parts of the floor squeaked, and there were several. It was an older house, all beautiful lines and solid construction. But the windows stuck and the floor squeaked, and there was one riser on the grand staircase that _looked_ straight and _wasn't_ , and it would trip you every time if you weren't careful.

Darcy intended to be careful. Not being careful would mean getting caught, and she _knew_ what would happen if she got caught. Her room was right next to the stairs, and as soon as she got out of the house, she was pretty much free. Just as long as she _could_ get out.

She crept along the hall to the wide staircase, flattening against the wall and peering around the corner before beginning her descent. She hugged the stairwell, avoiding the creaks, her bare feet taking her almost-silently down the stairs. Neither of the men in the house had super senses, that she knew about, and while they both avoided an actual routine, she'd waited until she'd seen one of them head outside to the gym in the back before making her escape.

A door closed. Darcy froze. It sounded suspiciously like the door in the gigantic kitchen, which led out into the backyard and the path to the gym. “Fuck,” Darcy mouthed. Maybe it was just the other one heading out with a bottle of water or something. There were no sounds of anyone walking around in the house, and they both wore heavy combat boots as a habit, so that had to be it. This was her lucky day. She had... Maybe two minutes.

She moved down the remaining stairs as quickly as she dared, taking another look around at the bottom before slipping across the entirely-too-wide hall to the front door. There was a keypad, of course, but she was just about ninety-five percent sure she knew the code. Shifting her shoes to her other hand, she leaned over to get a closer look at the keypad. It wasn't standard numbers, and she didn't have her reading glasses on.

The large hand closing around her wrist made her shriek. The shoes clattered to the floor and she straightened up, heart thudding in her ears. “How the fuck do you move so quietly?” she demanded.

The grip on her wrist brought her hand around to the small of her back. She let him move her- he was big enough to do it whether or not she wanted him to, and there was no reason to get hurt. Firm pressure pushed her forward until she met the wall. She moved, automatically turning her head so she wouldn't bump her nose.

“Practice,” came the rather amused response. It was Jack, the larger of the two men. He was the one she'd seen heading out to the gym, so...

“Where's your hetero-lifemate?” She wasn't pressed against the wall so hard that it _hurt_ , but it definitely wasn't comfortable.

“In the kitchen.” Out of the corner of her eye Darcy saw him bend down, his face hovering beside her ear. “You're lucky it's me who found you.” The unspoken threat hung in the air- it had been Brock, the other guy, who'd promised dire consequences if she tried this again. If she was _really_ lucky, Brock wouldn't have heard her shriek.

She could feel his warm breath against her ear and unsuccessfully fought against a shiver, goosebumps prickling her skin. “So you're just going to take me back to my room, right?” Her pulse was racing, and she fought to keep her voice even.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” His free hand traced the side of her hip, down over her thigh. “Or maybe...” His voice dropped nearly to a whisper as his hand slid squarely over her ass. “Maybe you wanted to be caught.”

She tried to smack him with her free hand. _If_ she connected, she wouldn't do a lot of damage to him, but maybe if he thought she'd fight back, he'd get her back to her room before Brock found them. Jack caught her wrist easily, though, pulling it around to join the other one in the small of her back. His grip shifted until both wrists were caught in one large hand. “None of that.”

“Now isn't that a pretty picture?” Darcy's eyes squeezed shut when she heard the new voice. Low, raspy, it was the kind of voice that always made her think of dark nights and silk sheets, and she couldn't stop her body from reacting. “She wasn't trying to escape again, was she?”

“Yeah. Caught her right at the door.” Jack had turned to face the other man, she could no longer feel his breath tickling her ear. “I think she wanted to get caught, after what you said last time...”

Brock's chuckle made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. “Is that right? Tell you what, princess. Jack's gonna let you go. Hell, I'll even give you a bit of a head start.” His voice was coming closer as he stalked across the hall towards her. She shivered again when he lifted a lock of hair away from her shoulder. “You get to your room before I get you, there won't be any consequences. At least...” One finger trailed over her shoulder and down to her elbow. “At least not today.”

Her stomach fluttered with a combination of nerves and something she refused to name. “And what if I don't?”

He made a fist in her hair, wrapped it around his hand and pulled until she had to move her head back to look at him. “I think you know.”

Abruptly he released her hair, and he must have made some motion to Jack, because her wrists were free as well, she was no longer pressed against the wall. Her eyes flew open and she whirled around. Jack looked amused, and the smirk on Brock's face was almost predatory. “Run,” was the simple directive, and Darcy didn't waste any more time.

Her arm across her chest to keep everything in place, she sprinted across the hall and started up the stairs. Why? Why were there so many stairs? She could hear heavy, booted feet on the stairs behind her. She couldn't go any faster without the risk of tripping, but they both had longer legs than she did. Just a few more stairs...

The footsteps behind her were getting closer. Fuck it, at this rate he'd catch her anyway. She increased her speed, but a hand caught around her ankle sending her sprawling to the floor. She caught herself on her hands, the carpet scratching harshly at her palms. At least she'd managed to make it to the top of the stairs. She could _see_ her door. A surge of adrenaline spiked through her. Maybe if she could get free, she could make it. She kicked out blindly behind her with her free leg, but her foot was easily caught and held down against the floor.

The hands slid up over the backs of her legs with enough pressure to keep her secured to the floor. They slowly moved higher and higher until they reached her hips, and which point he surged forward until he was settled on top of her. Both wrists were caught in one hand, pressed to the floor over her head. His legs were hooked over hers, his pelvis pressing her hips painfully into the floor. He was unmistakably happy to be there, the hard ridge of his erection almost seemed to brand her.

His free hand settled on her thigh for a second before gliding up over her hip, her waist, her side, up to the curve of her breast. Darcy closed her eyes, the carpet rough against her chin. “Get off me,” she hissed through gritted teeth.

“Don't think so.” His fingers slipped under her, strumming over her nipple. She couldn't help her gasp- even through her layers of clothing, his touch against her sensitive peak sent a tendril of heat snaking down between her legs. “Mm,” Brock practically purred. “I don't think you want me to, either. I bet under all of this-” He thrust his hips against her, his cock sliding against the cleft of her ass. “-you're wet as hell.”

“Fuck yourself,” she gritted.

“Why would I do that when I have you all spread out and willing right here? All I need to do...” His hand moved back down, over her ribs and her stomach until it was wedged between the floor and the front of her jeans. “Lucky for you, there's an extra pair of hands right here.”

Sure enough, fingers from a second pair of hands slid up under the bottom edge of her sweater and the shirt underneath, closing over the fabric and pulling them up and off. There was a moment of darkness when the shirts were over her head and she started bucking under Brock as much as she could, doing her best not to panic. She couldn't get much leverage, he was just too heavy.

“You do want it,” he said, voice low. “Don't worry, princess, won't be too much longer. I'll give you everything you need.”

The shirts slid off her head, though, and she relaxed, opening her eyes to see Jack crouching by her shoulders, facing her. He worked the clothes off before his hand settled over her wrists, leaving Brock with an extra hand.

Darcy could feel the hand moving under her, felt the pull of the jeans ease around her waist- he'd managed to get them undone. “I need to get back to my room,” she said, but there was a breathlessness to her tone that wasn't entirely attributed to the weight of the man against her back.

“We can do this in there.” Brock sounded like he was considering the option. “There's a bed, maybe you won't wear your knees out on the carpet.” She felt his lips ghost between her shoulderblades and she shivered again. “If I get off you to get these pants off, you gonna kick me?” She didn't answer, and she _felt_ his smile against her skin as his mouth moved over her again. “That's what I thought.”

“You need a hand?” Jack offered, sounding almost too amused for words.

“Nah, I got this.” Brock's teeth closed over her spine just below the back of her neck, sending a surprising jolt of heat through her. She felt him ease back, shifting his weight onto his knees and one hand. Her hips were free, but her calves were still hooked under his heavy boots, there was no way she was going anywhere. His free hand closed in the back of her jeans and he started pulling them down. “You wanna help me out? You don't have to, Jack has a knife...”

Darcy actually had to think about it. Cooperate, or lose one of the few pieces of clothing she had. She must have taken too long, because she saw Jack's hand move to where his knife was fastened to his belt. “I'll help!” she yelped, and she heard Jack chuckle.

Without Brock heavy against her hips, she was able to lift them up. He wasted no time in working the jeans down over her hips until they were bunched just above her knees. One finger traced the line at the back of her purple satin panties where they rested against her ass. “Pretty. You wear these for me?”

The finger kept moving down, down, between her legs. There wasn't really a whole lot of room for him with her jeans binding her legs together, but he slipped his finger inside her panties, stroking it down over her labia. “Fuck, you _are_ wet. Is this why you've been looking at me lately? Walking around with your lips all red, big eyes staring? You wanted...” He pressed in until his finger ghosted against her clit. “This?”

“Fuck you!” she bit off.

“Don't worry, we'll get there.” His hand moved, and she let out a long, shaky breath. “But not until you beg me for it.”

It wasn't a reprieve, though, not really. Jack leaned forward, his fingers moved against her back for a second, and her bra gave way. He brushed it aside.

Brock was wedging his hand under her again, but this time he worked his entire forearm under her hips. “Up,” he directed, pulling back. Jack grasped her wrists and picked them up off the floor, allowing the other man to pull her back and up. Between the two of them, they got her up on her knees, her elbows down on the floor with her hands pinned again in front of her. Brock was kneeling behind her now, his hands framing her hips. She could feel him thick and hard against her ass through his clothes. “Now this... This is real nice.”

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Jack agreed. The hand that wasn't holding her wrists down came under where her breasts were brushing against the carpet. He plucked at one of her nipples, pinching it until she made a soft mewling noise as the sensation snaked right down to her clit.

Her panties were pushed aside as Brock stroked along her labia again. This time his fingers slid in between her slick lips, swirling around the soaked entrance to her pussy before sliding down, over the sensitive nub of flesh. He teased at it for a second or two before gliding back up, pushing his fingers just barely inside her.

He pumped slowly, too slowly, in and out, and Darcy fought to keep from rocking back into him for more contact. Everyone once and a while he would dip down to tease at her clit for a second or two. Not enough, never enough. Jack rubbed his fingertips over the tight bud on her breast, occasionally pinching just to the edge of pain. She wanted to fight them, wanted to struggle, but there was nowhere to go.

They were driving her crazy, and both seemed perfectly content to tease at her body forever. She couldn't keep herself from reacting, couldn't stop from rocking back against Brock, from moaning every time Jack caught her nipple between his finger and thumb. She felt hot and swollen, her pleasure coiling in an ever-tighter spiral that just wouldn't break. She _needed_ , so much that her cunt started to ache for more. Her lips were clamped tightly between her teeth, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction, but she just couldn't take much more...

“Please,” she gasped.

“What?” came almost lazily from behind her.

Darcy put out her tongue and licked her lips. “Please.” A little bit louder, breathless, strained.

“What do you think, Jack?”

“I think she should make me come first.” She heard the clink of the belt buckle near her head, heard him start to slide down his pants.

“You hear that, princess? You're gonna let Jack fuck that pretty red mouth. And don't even think about biting him...” The fingers withdrew from her pussy again, but this time he grabbed the side of her panties and pulled until they ripped and fell away with a sharp sting against her skin. His palm rested against her ass, thumb circling her puckered hole. The threat was unmistakable, especially when he pressed just the tip of his digit inside.

Jack wound her hair around his free hand, tugging her head up. Her wrists were lifted up too, but not released. He was kneeling by her shoulder, his erection bobbing practically in her face. “Just open your mouth,” he instructed. The dry thumb pressed a little further into her ass, and Darcy dutifully opened her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she closed her lips around him as he pushed inside, tucking them over her teeth so there was no chance of biting him. He slid in until she had to force herself to relax and not gag around the wide head of his cock as it nudged the back of her throat. Her nose pressed against his abdomen and he held her there for a second before easing back. She took in a deep breath through her nose and he did it again, holding her there for longer this time before pulling back and letting her breathe. Tears were stinging her eyes as she drew a grateful breath.

Thankfully he didn't push that far in again, instead starting to fuck her mouth. All she had to do was hold still and suck in to hollow her cheeks as he pumped in and out.

She felt something wet dribble onto her ass. Brock withdrew completely before swirling his thumb around, spreading the wetness around her tight opening. This time when he pushed his thumb in, he didn't stop with just the tip. His digit slid in easily, the sensation only adding to the tension in her body. His other hand dropped down, idly petting her clit, just enough to keep her desperate.

Jack's hand at the back of her neck held her head steady as he thrust and withdrew. Darcy let herself get lost in the rhythmic motion of his thick cock, the thumb moving slowly deep in her ass. Every so often Brock would brush against her clit again, making her let out a needy noise that was muffled by Jack's flesh.

His rhythm started getting erratic, moving deeper in her mouth, but not so deep that she couldn't breathe again. She sucked him down until he stilled, spurts of hot come filling her mouth. She swallowed as he withdrew, and he lowered her gently to the floor again.

Brock's thumb slid all the way out. “She do a good job?” he asked. She could feel him running the head of his penis up and down along her center and tried to rock back into him. He moved back, easily evading her with a snicker.

“Oh yeah, real good.” Jack sure sounded satisfied. He'd let go of her hair, his fingertips caressing her cheekbone in a way that could only be described as _tender_.

“How 'bout it, princess? You want this?” He pushed against her, his cock sliding up against her tender flesh.

“Yes,” she whispered, lost in a cloud of her hair. She leaned her head down until her forehead was resting against her arms.

“What's that?” Another thrust that made her whimper a little.

“Yes!” She forced the word out, past the thick curtain of hair. “Please, I need...”

In one smooth motion he was sliding deep inside her until his pelvis was up against her. She let out a low groan as he filled her. He didn't stay there for long, though, his thighs snapping a quick tempo against hers as he fucked her. The fingers against her clit started rubbing in earnest- quick, tight circles that were exactly what she needed.

It was just so much all at once after being teased for so long, Darcy was overwhelmed. She screamed and bucked against him, her body shaking as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her.

She could hear him grunting, words maybe, and soon Brock was stiffening behind her too, his cock pulsing wetly deep inside her.

Gentle hands stroked over her back and hips. He didn't move away right away, instead staying with her as she came down from her incredible high. She was shaking a little, silent tears leaking from her eyes. Her hands were free but she didn't really feel up to moving them.

Eventually, Brock slipped away from her, moving her down to rest against the rough carpet on her side. She wasn't there for long, though. Jack, clothes all set back in proper order, scooped her up against his chest. She felt him shift, standing up. He was smiling as she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Was that okay?” he asked.

She nodded, letting herself go boneless against him. She was going to need a drink soon, her mouth was dry as hell, throat scratchy.

He carried her into their room and laid her on the bed before climbing on after her. In just a couple of minutes, Brock came into the room. He was carrying a plastic bottle filled with a florescent pink liquid. His dark eyes moved over her critically. “You okay?”

Darcy took the drink as he handed it to her. It was already uncapped, a white straw sticking out of the top, and she took a long drink before answering. “Yeah. That was perfect.”

He took the time to strip off his shirt before getting onto the large bed on Darcy's other side so that she was cuddled between them. He pulled the bedspread up over them, hand soothing along her thigh.

“You were right,” Jack said, nudging her gently with his elbow. “That was a pretty good way to spend some time.”

“We should do this again.” Darcy let her head fall against his shoulder. “Not right now, obviously, but... When they finally decide it's safe for me to come out of hiding or whatever, we should keep doing this.”

Brock gave her thigh a light squeeze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is role-playing. So... They role-played. Roughly?


	8. Darcy/Bucky/Rumlow

Darcy opened her eyes and lifted her head. This wasn't... Her bed. She wasn't even lying down, she appeared to be tied to... Something. As her mind slowly woke up, the first thing she noticed was the noise. It sounded like... Fighting. Squinting against the bright sunshine that was beating down against her shoulders, she could see what looked like hand-to-hand combat. Only... Like, not hand-to-hand combat like she was used to, with shields and hammers and batons and things. No, this was hand-to-hand combat with _swords_. And the men were all... Dressed like pirates. Like, straight out of Pirates of the Carribean pirates.

And she was on a boat. A boat that was moving up and down like it was actually in the water and everything. And she was tied to... The mast. There was a rope around her waist, and her hands were tied at her sides. Great. This was getting better and better.

Her clothes were... Well, they fit with the pirate theme. Some sort of white off-the-shoulder blouse-thing, a black overbust corset that was actually making it a little hard to breathe, but keeping her boobs nice and supported, and a flowy brown skirt that fell to her bare feet.

Memories that _weren't hers_ came rolling in. She'd been kidnapped by a bunch of pirates for ransom. She lived with her sister _Jane_ and Jane's husband _Thor_ who was some sort of wealthy someone or another. They would have hired someone to rescue her, which was evidently what was going in front of her.

She'd been kidnapped while she was going swimming, which was why she was dressed down. Relatively speaking.

So this was... A dream. It was rare that she had dreams where there was independent thought, but this was apparently one of them. Those dreams were always so vivid, and this one was no exception. She could _smell_ the salt air, the sun was hot against the top of her head.

The fighting seemed to be dying down. There were less clashy-clanky noises of swords hitting each other, less shouting, less... Everything. Darcy wished she could put up her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, but... no such luck.

Two men were walking towards her. As they got close enough, she could see that one of them was Bucky. Bucky, who'd she'd been secretly crushing on ever since he moved into the tower. He was wearing a white shirt that was open almost to where it disappeared into his black leather pants, and he was just as cut in her dream as he was out in the real world. His dark hair was pulled back from his face, he wore a single black glove.

The other guy... No clue who he was. He was in an open _black_ shirt, just like Bucky's. He was a little shorter, lean, kinda swarthy-looking. Hot, though. Definitely hot. They both wore the high, folded-top boots that probably weren't historically accurate, but... _damn_!

Her 'memories' helpfully supplied that these must be the men her sister had sent to save her. “What's a girl got to do to get down?” Darcy asked, looking back and forth between them. At least, that's what she meant to say. What actually came out was a very breathy, “I'll do _anything_ if you get me down from here.” A glance down showed that her bosom was, indeed, heaving. She'd read more than her fair share of books that went a lot like this, but it had been a while.

“Anything?” The guy all in black asked, eyes dropping pointedly down to her mostly-displayed boobs. He had a low, raspy voice that sounded like it would be _really_ hot murmuring things in her ear.

And, you know what? Why the fuck not. That's what dreams were for, right? Unloading the subconscious and getting the sex you'd never get in real life? “Anything,” she replied, voice still breathy as she gave her shoulders a little shimmy.

“But what if...” Bucky stepped towards her, his gloved hand coming up to stroke over the side of her face. The leather was warm from the sun, soft, but she could feel the unyielding metal of his artificial arm underneath. “What if what I want involves you bein' all tied up like that for a little longer?”

The other guy chuckled. “Just take her down for me when you're done, Barnes.”

“Aye.” The gloved fingers trailed down the side of her face to her neck, skimming along her delicate skin. Down, down, over her collarbone, down to where here breasts were pale mounds spilling out of the top of her flimsy shirt. If she remembered this dream, she might have to get a corset just like this, because it did fantastic things for her figure.

His fingers brushed over the knot at the top of the corset laces. “This is in the way.”

The other guy bent down and pulled a knife out of his boot, offering it to Bucky. Bucky took it carefully by the blade, flipping it in the air and catching it by the handle before slipping the pointed tip under the knot. It took just the slightest pressure to slice through the cord, and he flipped it in the air again to offer the handle to the other man.

As soon as both hands were empty again, Bucky grabbed each side of the corset and yanked, pulling it apart. As it fell to the wooden deck, he did the same with her shirt, leaving her breasts completely exposed in the sunshine.

The other man whistled. “Glad we took this job now?”

Darcy glanced back and forth between them. “Are you pirates?” she asked. Her voice was still breathy as hell, but she went with it.

“Privateers, love,” Bucky answered, and the way he said that with a twitch of his eyebrow practically made her swoon. She was pretty certain that that wasn't a term of endearment Bucky would actually use, but since she was saying different things than she meant to...

The gloved hand dropped to her thigh, catching in her skirt. He started working it up with his fingers, the hem gradually rising higher and higher. His blue eyes were locked with hers as he slowly pulled the fabric up, she swore she could see the faint hint of a challenge in them.

He leaned in, braced with his forearm against the solid wood above her head. As soon as he reached the hem of her skirt, he slipped his hand underneath, letting it drape down around his arm. The leather slid over her thigh until his fingers were between her legs, gently urging them apart.

She shifted her feet apart, letting him slide his hand higher and higher. The warm leather pushed up against her until three fingers were slowly circling over her clit. She let out a moan, her hands balling into fists where they were secured at her sides. Her eyelids fluttered shut, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze anymore.

The hand on her breast was unexpected, considering both of Bucky's hands were accounted for, but definitely not unwelcome- the other guy. She was really going to have to get his name at some point. He cupped the weight of her breast in his hand, thumb stroking almost absently over her nipple.

The touch against her clit was different than what Darcy was used to. The glove was smooth, but just underneath the rigid, unyielding metal was shifting and bending around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingernails dug into her palms; she couldn't stop herself from shifting against his touch as intense feelings of pleasure coiled tighter and tighter.

He didn't stay there, though, and she made a soft sound of disappointment as his fingers left her clit, sliding back until he got to the entrance to her pussy. She was wet, she knew, slick with arousal as he circled just around the outside before pushing one finger slowly inside.

Her gasp caught as a finger and thumb closed over her nipple, rolling it until it tightened into a stiff peak. She arched her back as much as she could, pushing herself into his touch, and the pressure increased a little, making her hum her approval.

Bucky was pumping his finger slowly inside her, pulling it all the way out each time. A second finger pushed in along with the first, and she let out a moan at the delicious stretch.

He gradually picked up speed until she was rocking to meet him. The pressure on her nipple increased as well until it was white-hot sensation. When Bucky curled his fingers forward, still moving roughly inside her, she bucked against him.

“Just there!” she babbled. “Oh! Thats's-” She came with a long moan, fingernails digging into her palms as her cunt pulsed around his fingers.

He slowed, but didn't stop, prolonging her ecstasy. When at last she came down from her high, he slipped his hand away, removing it from under her skirt. The other guy's hand dropped as well. She opened her eyes and looked back and forth between them. Bucky was looking at her with an unmistakable heat. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly, his lips moving gently over her own. The other guy was smirking, eyes dark and knowing.

Bucky held his hand up between hem, his first two fingers shining wetly in the sun. He reached up with his other hand and pulled the glove off, revealing the metal plates beneath. In one sharp motion, he reached down and tore the ropes away.

Suddenly free, Darcy sagged a little. The other guy was right there to catch her, though, his arm around her shoulders as her pulled her against him. “You done already?”

“No. The height was...” Bucky trailed off and shrugged, eyes moving around the deck like he was looking for something. “Ah, there.” He gestured, and Darcy followed to motion to see a barrel standing on its end that looked it would be a much more convenient height.

“Mind if I...” The other guy, whose chest Darcy's shoulder was currently resting against, glanced from Bucky to her. Bucky shrugged again, a grin on his face, and Darcy looked up into his face, nodding.

He led her over to the wide barrel, but instead of arranging her on top of it, he bent down until his mouth was at her breasts. One rosy nipple was drawn into his mouth and she gasped, her hands flying back to clutch at the barrel behind her as she arched into him. He sucked deeply, every pull of his hot mouth sent a jolt of heat down between her legs. When she felt the edge of his teeth, she made an inarticulate sound of need.

He pulled away and straightened up, the smirk on his face again. “Turn around, bend over,” he instructed in a low voice. She'd been right, it was really hot when he said things like that.

She did as he said, turning and laying her torso across the barrel. She gripped the front edge tightly between her fingers, her forehead resting on her hands. She felt him lift the skirt up onto her back, his hands stroking over her hips and ass.

“Put your head up, love, let Barnes have your mouth.”

Darcy lifted her head and watched Bucky walk over to her. He undid the front of his pants and his cock sprang free, hard, the head already slightly damp with precome. She opened her mouth and he slid his length between her lips. He tasted of salt and something slightly sweet, and she reached out to grip the base of his cock with one hand while she bobbed up and down, hollowing her cheeks around him for steady suction.

Behind her, she felt a pair of fingers pushing into her cunt, sliding easily through the slick evidence of her pleasure. Almost immediately, though, he pulled back out, and she felt him sliding his fingers up to the tight rosebud of her ass.

One finger pressed in easily, and her groan was muffled by Bucky's cock. The second finger, however, stung a little as he slid it in alongside the first one. He worked her with his fingers, scissoring them and stretching her as he thrust them in and out.

The fingers withdrew and she felt the wider head of his erection against her. He pushed in slowly but steadily, and Darcy relaxed as much as she could until his pelvis was right up against her. The intrusion in her ass felt a little strange, but _good_ strange, especially when he started moving.

Bucky's hand was resting against the side of her face, gently holding her hair out of the way. He was keeping still, letting her move over him at her own pace.

Her hips pressed against the edge of the barrel every time the man behind her surged forward. If this was really happening, she'd probably end up with bruises. Since it wasn't, she didn't worry about it, just let herself get caught up in what she was feeling. She reached her other hand around underneath herself to rub at her clit. His pelvis snapped against her ass, and she was moaning, the sound vibrating around Bucky's dick until his fingers tightened in her hair.

The man behind her was gripping her hips, fucking her like he was trying to break the barrel. She felt his motions start to stutter, moving deep inside her, and then he stilled, his fingers digging into her skin.

“Nice,” he said, running his hand over her backside before he withdrew.

To Darcy's surprise, Bucky pulled away as well. “Stay like that,” he murmured, and then he was moving around behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see him settle himself where the other man had been, and he gave her a wink before sliding his length deep into her cunt.

She didn't stop rubbing her clit, and her pleasure built up faster now that she had something to clench around. She came just a second or two before he did, the undulation of her pussy triggering his own release.

* * *

 

Darcy sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. The sheets were twisted around her, and there was a strange ache across the front of her hips where the edge of the barrel had been.

She picked up her phone from the nightstand, it was about a minute before her alarm was supposed to go off. Giving a sigh, she got up and went to have a shower, her body still humming from what was a _very_ erotic dream.

She was mostly feeling back to normal by the time she was out of the shower and dressed, though, so she went out to the common area for a quick breakfast and a bite to eat before heading down to her office for work.

And, bonus points, she didn't even blush when Bucky came into the kitchen and sat down at the large central table. Although... Bucky got up early with Sam and Steve to run and stuff in the morning, so it was a little odd to see him down in the kitchen at that hour.

She could feel him watching her as she moved around the kitchen, and when she almost dropped her coffee cup, she turned to look at him. “Is, uh... Is my tag sticking out?”

A smile made its way slowly across his face. “I had a dream about you last night.”

“No I didn't!” She paused for a second, her grip tightening on the handle of her coffee cup until she was worried she might break it. “Um. You did?”

“Yeah. You were wearin' a skirt a lot like that. Just... longer.” He gestured to her skirt, and she stared a little at the black glove covering his metal hand.

Darcy looked down at her skirt. It actually did look a lot like the one in her dream, brown and kinda floaty. Much shorter, though.

“Shirt's all wrong, though,” he continued. “It was more...” He gestured to his shoulders.

“Yeah, and you fucking ripped it!” Her free hand clapped up over her mouth as his eyes widened in surprise.

Instantly he was on his feet, moving over to where she was standing next to the counter with the coffee pot on it. His hand came out and stroked over the side of her face the same way he had in her dream. She rested her cheek against his palm, but moved away when she realized what she was doing.

A look back showed Bucky had a big shit-eating grin on his face. “How about it? You gonna let me plunder your depths again?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. Then... “Wait. So if you were there and I was there, who was that other guy?”

“Rumlow, he was with Hydra while I was...” The grin turned into a grimace. She could only stare at him as realization flooded in. If _they'd_ shared the dream- and she had actual bruises along the front of her hips, she'd seen them in the shower- then the other guy...

“We need to talk to someone about this.” She caught his nod, and she put her coffee down on the counter before heading towards the elevator, Bucky close behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little pirate!AU. The prompt was "against the wall" which I made into "against the mast."


	9. Darcy/Bucky/Clint/Steve

Darcy’s foot jiggled impatiently. Sure the quinjet was air-conditioned or whatever, but it wasn’t exactly  __ comfortable _ _ . At least the seat wasn't. Then again, it wasn't really meant for joyrides around so much as it was for military-style efficiency. Whatever.

And it wasn't that she didn’t  _ trust _ Clint, but she kinda… Well… Just because he never  __ missed  _ _ didn’t mean he always knew what to aim for. Because she was pretty sure when he’d said, “We’re almost there,” a few minutes ago, it had been his, “I have no fucking idea where we are,” voice. And she'd heard that voice before. More than once.

She adjusted the straps on her swimsuit and sort of pushed the towel around on her lap. She’d thought this was one of her better ideas, honestly, until Clint had decided to get them fucking lost.

So it was hot in Manhattan. And not  __ just  _ _ hot, it was humid, which made it about a billionty times worse. Because no matter how fucking awesome the central air system in the Avengers Tower was, the humidity seemed to claw its way in anyway, leaving her hot and sticky and frizzy. Miserable. Fuck all that.

Darcy had been all, “We have a quinjet! Let’s go swimming somewhere  __ private  _ _ and hopefully cooler.” And Clint had volunteered to pilot, and Steve and Bucky had totally been in, which was even fucking better because, like,  __ all  _ _ of that.  __ In swimming trunks _ _ .

“Here we are.” She could not have been the only one who’d heard the relief in Clint’s voice. Bucky was sitting up front beside Clint, but Steve sort of smiled when she looked over and met his eyes. Yup. He'd heard it too. 

“About time,” she called up to the pilot's area, hands already drifting up to her harness so she could unbuckle herself.

The quinjet landed as softly as he could probably manage, but it still jolted a little. Immediately the harness was off and Darcy was on her feet. She was just about to head for the lowering ramp, but Bucky reached out and snagged her elbow. Where had he even _come_ from? No man should be able to move _that_ fast.

“I know ya ain’t one for waitin’, doll, but we need to make sure it’s safe.” There was a knowing sort of sympathy in his eyes. His grip was gentle, but there was clearly no getting away from him. 

She made a face, but she waited, letting Steve head off the aircraft ahead of her. A couple of minutes wouldn't kill her. Even though there probably wasn't anyone out there who _would_.

Clint came through from the front, shirt already off (best idea ever, thank you) with his towel held loosely in his hand. There was a certain sympathy in his blue eyes as he took on Bucky's hold on her arm. “There’s no one here, guys. Came across this place by accident a while ago.”

“Clear,” Steve yelled from outside, and Bucky's grip loosened enough for Darcy to slip free from him, heading down the ramp.

“Holy fuck,” she murmured to herself, taking in the scenery. A waterfall, clear and fucking __tempting__ cascaded down into a small pool below. It wasn’t terribly high, but high enough that even Steve would be able to stand underneath it with room for it to cascade onto his head. There were in the middle of fucking nowhere. There was a slight breeze, and Darcy just kinda wanted to never leave, ever. “How deep are we?” she called back over her shoulder. Because she _really_ wanted to dive on in, but not if it was going to end up with spinal injuries.

“Deep enough,” Clint answered, like he knew exactly what she was asking. Bucky let out a whoop and cannonballed into the pool, followed closely by Steve. Darcy was already dropping her towel on the ground, ready to go down after them, but this time it was Clint closing his hand around her arm.

“Let me show you the best part.” The look in his eyes had her eyebrows climbing up her forehead, and she let him lead her the dark rocks that bordered the waterfall until-

“Holy shit!” She had to raise her voice to be heard past it when it was so close. They were __behind__ it. There wasn't a whole lot of room back here, but there was enough. She could make out the blurry figures of Bucky and Steve swimming below, the pool lapping against the dark rock she was standing on. “This is fucking _amazing_.”

Clint's eyes moved over her body, lingering a little where her bathing suit pulled tight across her breasts. “Dare you to go skinny dipping,” he said, expression full of mischief.

She looked up at him for a second, eyebrows raised. He wanted to play this game? Fine. “Okay.” Darcy stepped away from him and shimmied out of her one-piece, letting it fall to the ground before jumping through the falling water.

It _felt_ amazing. It was cool and clear, and Darcy just kinda wanted to move here permanently. Her head broke the water and she looked up at the trees off on the other side of the quinjet. She could _totally_ build a treehouse here. Get Tony to install Wifi...

She moved to the side of the pool until the rocks were solid under her feet again. It was a little slippery, but the water obviously moved enough that she wasn't struggling to keep her feet.

A startled shriek escaped her as a pair of large hands settled over her waist. Whatever- Bucky, a quick look over her shoulder showed her- had been going to do stalled out, his eyes widening as he realized what she wasn't wearing anymore.

“You missin' somethin', doll?” His tone was a little incredulous.

“Nope. I know exactly where it is.” She grinned, lifting her hand and pointing up at the waterfall. “It's hollow back there.”

His eyes followed the line of her finger. Just at that moment, Clint came through the water, apparently also naked. Darcy just grinned and shook her head.

When the blond head surfaced, she heard Steve calling, “Where's your shorts?”

“Well...” Clint swam through the water to where Darcy and Bucky were. He stood, pushing his water-soaked hair back with two hands. Darcy watched the play of the muscles in his arms, suddenly realizing she  _really_ wanted to lick that drop of water that was sliding down the side of his neck. “I couldn't let Darcy be naked on her own.”

Steve's eyes swung over to Darcy, one eyebrow raised. She was pretty sure she could make out the faint stain of pink on his cheeks. “You're naked?”

She shrugged. The water was almost up to her chin where they were standing, so it wasn't like he'd even be able to see her shoulders from that distance. “Sure. Clint dared me, I kinda had to.”

Bucky was chuckling. “Watch this,” was low enough that Darcy was probably the only one who heard him. His next words were pitched to carry over to Steve. “Well,  _you_ wouldn't. Naked in front of a pretty girl?”

Darcy could  _see_ the tops of Steve's ears getting red. He started moving, and in just a second he was brandishing his own shorts, throwing them over at the quinjet. And because he was Steve, they went  _inside_ the open quinjet.

She laughed. “You're such a troll.” She turned towards Bucky, bringing the sharp realization that his hands were still heavy on her waist. “So, how 'bout it, Barnes? You afraid to be naked in front of a pretty girl?” She raised her eyebrows in clear challenge.

His eyes went dark, and his hands fell away. She watched him stoop over, and when he straightened up, he was holding his own black trunks. He tossed them onto the edge of the black rocks closest to them.

Grinning, Darcy pushed back with her feet, heading for the deeper water at the center of the pool. Floating wasn't really such a big deal, her breasts kinda took care of most of that for her. Sometimes it was handy having a built-in floatation device, even though the boob-sweat was  _killer_ .

She turned her face up to the sky, closing her eyes and letting herself just sort of drift. This really was the best idea ever.

And even better when she felt something  _cold_ nudge against her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Clint treading water beside her, a bottle of cider waving back and forth in the water. “This is what happens when you have, like, zero-percent body fat,” she told him a little smugly.

“Well, I  _had_ brought this over for you, but if you're going to be a smart-ass about it...” He laughed as she reached out and snagged the bottle.

But then... “Uh, Clint? You don't happen to have a bottle-opener stashed away in your hair, do you?”

“Why? We brought two.” He grinned at her before gliding easily back over to the side of the pool where his zero-percent body-fat ass wouldn't need to worry about being able to float.

Darcy sighed. Yeah. Steve and Bucky were both over in the same general vicinity. They already had their beer open, of course, super strength obviously translated into super grip strength. She made a face, then moved back towards them. Okay, it was a little more awkward while carrying a bottle, but she managed. At this rate, though, she'd be lucky if half of it didn't spray out when it was opened from being shaken up too much.

“Since Clint's a shit, can one of you open this for me?” she asked as she neared the trio, holding it up in front of her.

“Hey!” Clint protested, completely ignored.

Bucky reached out and plucked the bottle from her hand. The metal fingers curled around the cap and popped it easily off, chucking it onto the rocks after his trunks as he handed the bottle back to her.

“Thanks.” She took the bottle back and had a long swallow of sweet cider. “I am considering today a total fucking win, at this point. Although...” She gave a pointed look to the bottle of beer in Clint's hand. “Should you be drinking and flying?”

“I'll take us back,” Bucky said. Right. The whole metabolism thing, he had to drink that Asgardian shit Thor had to even get a buzz going.

“That's the best.” She shifted a little closer to Steve, dropping her head down against the side of his chest. He stiffened for just a second, then relaxed, his arm coming around her waist, warm hand settling on her hip.

“Wait. Wait just a second.” Clint's eyebrow was practically climbing into his hair as he looked back and forth between them. “That is a  _lot_ of casual physical contact with nudity going on for someone who isn't me. Have you two...” The head tilt made it kind of obvious where he was going with that.

“Have we what, Clint?” Darcy asked, batting her eyes innocently. “Baked cookies together?” She nodded. “Sure. Steve helps me bake all the time.” She felt Steve's silent snicker of amusement.

Blue eyes narrowed, flicking back and forth between them. “Okay, are you talking about actual cookies? Because I really can't tell at this point.”

Darcy shoved her bottle at Clint, holding it there in front of him until his hand closed around it. When both of her hands were free, she stepped in front of Steve, facing him, her arms going up to wind around his neck. She tugged him down until his lips fell across hers, full and soft. She could taste the bitterness of his beer as his tongue swept between her lips to glide along hers. His hand shifted from her waist to rest lightly in the small of her back, holding her in place.

When Darcy finally pulled away, she was smiling as she licked her lips. Steve had gone a little pink again, but he was smiling, too. She turned from him, taking in the matching expressions of shock the other men were wearing. “Does that answer the question?”

“What... How did that happen?” Clint asked. He looked like a particularly strong breeze could have pushed him over.

“Well, you've been so busy getting your dick sucked that I got a little lonely.” Darcy shrugged. “Turns out Steve's really good in bed.”

She felt him drop his head to hide his face in her shoulder, but Steve didn't say anything.

“How did I not know about this?” Bucky demanded.

“'Cause you were too busy sucking his dick?” Her look turned innocent again, eyes opening up wide as she looked at him, pointing directly at Clint.

Steve's head came up off her shoulder- she couldn't see him, but she was willing to bet that this was surprise truth day for everyone.

“How did you know that?” Bucky asked, face suddenly expressionless.

Clint, however, apparently had his priorities in order. “So basically... The only people who haven't fucked here are me and Steve, and you and Bucky?” All eyes focused on him, and he looked between everyone. “What? That's...” Another look around. “I mean, right?” His gaze settled on Bucky, who was stoically giving away nothing. “So... are you into ladies?”

“Clint!” Darcy reached out and shoved at his shoulder, which sent a good amount of her cider sloshing up out of the narrow neck of the glass bottle. She winced. Oops. But she knew what he was getting at. She knew  _exactly_ what he was getting at. Clint was nothing if not an opportunist. And a bit of a hedonist.

He winced too as the liquid splashed all over his hand. “Take this back.” He handed her the bottle before dipping his hand into the water to wash it off. “See if I try to hook you up into a hot foursome again.”

She turned and dropped her forehead against Steve's silently-shaking chest- he thought this was hilarious, apparently. “You shoulda seen him, dames lined up around the block just to dance with him,” Steve said. Her eyes closed.

“How did you know that we were...” Bucky sounded like he actually wanted to know, so Darcy turned back around to face him.

She sighed. “Clint has a face. It's his blowjob face. And when you go into a room together and he comes out a little bit later with the face, it's kinda obvious.”

Clint narrowed his eyes, arms coming up to fold across his chest. “I have a face?”

“Yeah, and I'd totally show you guys, except I'd, you know... I don't breathe water.” She totally would, too. For science. Or whatever. “And the whole buoyancy thing.”

He was staring at her like he was trying to decide if she was serious or not.

Steve's hand dropped over her shoulder. It was the one holding his beer, and it quickly became obvious that he wanted her to take it. So she took the bottle, watching in a slightly bemused fashion as he stepped out from behind her. He pushed his way through the water- not nearly as deep for him as it was for her- until he was standing right in front of Clint. In just a second, his arm started moving, and Darcy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She couldn't see Clint's expression, but she suspected that it probably matched her own.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked. She saw the side of Clint's head move as he nodded.

So Darcy sort of stood there and watched Steve give Clint a handjob. Clint wasn't exactly... quiet when it came to sex, and pretty soon he was cursing and swearing, one hand tightly gripping Steve's shoulder.

And then Steve dropped under the water. Clint's eyes bulged for a second before his chin dropped to his chest, eyes closed. He was rocking back and forth a little, there was  _no_ doubt what was going on.

“Well,” Darcy mused, mostly to herself. “I guess there are advantages to having zero-percent body fat.” Because there was  _no_ way she'd be able to manage that. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Bucky was watching them too, but she didn't  _dare_ look over at him. It was... A little hot. Okay, more than a little hot. Warmth was gathering between her legs.

Clint's volume had risen, the muscles along the tops of his shoulders stiffening. There was a final shouted, “Oh,  _fuck_ !” and then he sagged a little. Steve popped up out of the water right after that, taking a deep breath as he stood slightly to the side.

“There,” Darcy said, lifting her cider and extending her index finger to point directly at Clint's face. “That face.”

“I don't even care,” Clint said, looking at her with  _that_ face. “Zero fucks given. That was  _awesome_ .” Yeah. He looked like he didn't care about much at all. Well, Steve was good in bed. And natural rock pools, apparently.

She handed Steve back his beer as he came over to stand beside her, and he took it and had a drink. “Water's nice,” he offered, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Bucky snorted. “You're such a shit.” He jerked his chin in Steve's direction. “He did that to me one time in the shower when some general was doing an inspection. Kept right on goin', too, when the guy stopped outside my stall for a chat.”

“That must have been...” Darcy bit her lip to keep from snickering. “Difficult.” Not her first word choice. That was way funnier than it should have been.

Clint's eyebrow rose like he knew exactly what she was thinking. The corners of his lips twitched, though, he was all relaxed. “Can't help but notice that now the only two people here who haven't fucked are you two.” He took a long drink of his beer before pointing the open mouth of the glass bottle at Bucky.

Darcy froze. They were all staring at her, three pairs of blue eyes of varying shades and intensity. She and Bucky had a  _flirtatious_ relationship, and she'd thought about it a time or two (or twenty or a thousand, whatever) but... “Um.”

“I dare-”

“Clint, I will come  _over_ there!” she yelled, cutting him off into chuckling. She was looking at Bucky, though, trying to gauge his reaction. And once again, his face was carefully blank.

“Not your type?” Bucky joked, but there was a vulnerability under the lightheartedness that pulled at her, blue eyes wide and raw.

She went to him, resting her free hand up on his bare shoulders. “Why would you think that?”

He shrugged, just the left shoulder moving up and down, the quiet whir lost in the noise from the waterfall. “This.”

“Are you serious right now?” Peering up into his blue eyes showed that he was, in fact, serious. “That's crazy.” She licked her lips, hesitating over her next words a little. But somehow... seeing Steve blow Clint  _right in front of her_ made this okay to talk about. “I've had a few dirty fantasies involving  _that_ .”

“Really.” It wasn't a question so much as a confirmation of fact. He stepped towards her, his free hand- the left one- sliding around to the small of her back, pausing for a moment before continuing down over the curve of her ass, pulling her gently into him. She could feel his hard length pressing against her stomach.

Someone plucked the bottle away from her- Steve, a look over showed- and she rested her now-empty hand against the broad muscles of Bucky's chest. “Really.”

“It's a good thing I brought lube as well as beer, then,” Clint said, and Darcy sighed, resting her forehead against Bucky's chest. While she was there, though, she could resist flicking her tongue out across one tight nipple. When he hissed, she gently nipped at the small bud of flesh, and his fingers dug in against her muscle. Clint cleared his throat. “We might want to relocate before things get too much further.”

Not that anything had really gotten  _anywhere_ . But he had a point. “Uh...” She straightened up and looked around. She didn't have a whole lot of visibility from where she was, but they were surrounded by rock.  _That_ didn't sound comfortable. Even with a towel or two over it. “Did you have a plan?”

“Head up to the quinjet,” Steve said. Because of course _Steve_ had a plan.

“Really?” Darcy looked over at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“You don't  _honestly_ think this would be the first time someone's fucked in the back of the quinjet do you?” Clint asked, and Darcy sighed again, shaking her head. Of course not. “I'll grab your bathing suit.”

“Thanks.” Her eyebrows came together as she looked past Bucky's shoulder at him. “You are awfully invested in Bucky and I getting together.”

He stared at her, blinking a couple of times like he was genuinely confused. “Did you miss the hot foursome part earlier?”

“Right.” Darcy turned, slipping away from Bucky and heading towards the side of the dark rocks to get herself out. She was suddenly aware of entirely just how  _naked_ she was as she was climbing out, and she grabbed the towel up off of the ground, using it to towel herself off as she headed for the ramp to the small aircraft.

Both Clint and Steve had seen her naked before, all up close and personal. And Bucky... Seemed to have no problems with it, a look over her shoulder showed. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust. He looked...  _hungry_ .

She'd hardly reached the ramp when a hand closed over her wrist, spinning her around and bringing her crashing into Bucky's broad torso. His lips found hers, fierce and desperate, and she gripped at his shoulders for balance.

His arm closed around her back, holding her against him, fingers digging into her hip almost hard enough to bruise. His urgency was contagious, she reached up and buried her fingers in his thick, dark hair, tugging until he  _growled_ against her. Her teeth closed over his lower lip and she pulled back just a little, and suddenly she was on the floor on her back. Bucky was between her legs, leaning over her. His head dropped down, his own teeth sinking into the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She wound her arms around his neck, moaning at the sudden sensation.

One blunt finger pushed roughly into the slick heat of her pussy. A second quickly joined it, making her gasp as he fucked in and out of her, drawing deeply on her skin.

When the fingers crooked up, dancing over that one perfect spot, her fingernails raked across his shoulders as she let out a yell. Impossibly, she was already  _close_ , his almost-overwhelming hunger for her feeding her own desire.

“Bucky!” came out a frustrated yell as the fingers slipped away. But he was already lowering himself towards her, lining himself up with her slick entrance. One sure thrust had him sliding home until his pelvis slapped audibly against hers, and she let out a long cry. His hands gripped the bottom of her thighs, pressing them back and  _open_ as he fucked her. Single-minded determination was on his face, his eyes locked on where her breasts were bouncing every time he slammed into her. She grabbed at his upper arms, fingernails digging in.

Steve was there behind Bucky, and there was suddenly a resistance, and extra weight behind him. He didn't pull out quite as much or as sharply, and his eyes closed. “Stevie,” came out through gritted teeth.

“I've got ya, Buck.” There was a strain in Steve's voice, real affection on his face. The angle was wrong for Darcy to  _see_ what he was doing, but it was fairly obvious. His arm was moving in time with Bucky's deep thrusts into her, and Darcy bit her lip, unable to look away.

Bucky stilled for a moment, letting out a long groan as his cock  _twitched_ deep inside her. Steve's eyes closed, and he leaned forward to press a kiss on the back of Bucky's shoulder. He straightened, though, one hand sliding between Bucky and Darcy, splayed across Bucky's abs. “Straighten up.”

Darcy grabbed Bucky's shoulders as his hand slipped behind her, knees hooked over his arms. It seemed effortless for him to hold her as he straightened up, still buried in the heat of her cunt. Her feet dangled down, brushing against Steve's thighs.

There was a hand against her back- Clint was kneeling down behind her. “Room for one more?” She could hear the wet sound of his hand pumping his own lubed-up cock.

“Already?” she managed, voice high and breathy.

“With so much to stimulate me...”

“Fuck,” Darcy whispered, her head dropping forward onto Bucky's shoulder. His hands under her thighs lifted her higher, and she felt a cool, slicked-up finger probing at the rosebud of her ass. Bucky was rocking into her again, considerably more gently this time, and Clint's finger, quickly joined by a second one, kept the same rhythm. She could feel him scissoring them apart, opening her up for him.

“You feel him?” Steve asked, voice low and husky. “Think how much better it'll feel when it's his cock in there beside yours.” Bucky groaned again, bending his head forward until his lips were fastening onto Darcy's neck again. She was going to be covered in his bruises, but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Clint's fingers withdrew. In just a second, something a lot wider was pressing against her, and she tried to relax as much as she could. Bucky had stilled again, the edge of his teeth pressing against her skin.

Darcy cried out, fingernails digging into Bucky's arms as Clint slowly pushed his way in, the slick glide burning a little. “Fuck,” came out a jagged moan, she was clinging to Bucky as much as he was to her. At last she felt Clint's pelvis snug against her ass. She felt stretched,  _full_ , so intense that she could hardly stand it.

Steve started moving first, jarring Bucky up into her. She cried out again as Clint started fucking her too, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until she was riding waves of sensation. Someone was strumming over her clit, someone was pulling gently at one sensitive nipple. It was so much, it was almost impossible for her to process everything at once.

Her orgasm was almost a surprise, rolling over her like a storm. She was keening, swearing, half-formed names falling out of her mouth as she clutched at Bucky. Bucky had released her neck, but she could feel the edge of his teeth scraping against the delicate skin as he muttered something too indistinct to hear.

Still they fucked into her, drawing out her orgasm until she felt like she was floating. It was too intense, and she said something, but somehow too intense rolled again into  _not_ enough, and whatever she said turned into desperate pleas for more.

She could feel Bucky's movements growing jerky. He stiffened, Steve's movements behind him still fucking his pulsing cock into Darcy as he came, and his body went slack. “Stevie... I gotta...”

“Yeah, Buck. Grab me a condom?”

She almost fell as Bucky slipped out of her, but Steve was there to steady her, his hands under her arms. Clint was easing backwards, bringing her down with him until he was on his back and she was on top of him. He didn't stop  _moving_ , though, even as Steve opened the foil package Bucky handed him and rolled the condom down over the swollen length of his penis.

And then  _he_ was there between her legs, pushing his way into her pussy, chasing away the strangely  _empty_ feeling Bucky had left. Clint's hand was between them again, and this time when her orgasm crashed over her, she could feel Clint was going to come, too.

He stilled underneath her. “Fuck,” he breathed, one hand trailing up Darcy's arm. “Oh, fuck.”

In just another moment, Steve was moving, pushing himself to his feet. Darcy yelped, her arms around his neck as he took her easily with him. Soon, she felt the cool wall of the quinjet behind her. One hand was under her ass to steady her, the other braced above her head.

And Steve  _fucked_ her. Her fingernails scraped across his back, her teeth closed in his shoulder to muffle the screams she could feel bubbling up from her throat. The sharp staccato of skin meeting skin filled the quinjet, punctuated by gasps and moans. Darcy wasn't sure if she was coming again or if she just hadn't stopped, waves of pleasure sending heat through her body.

At last he started to slow, his thrusts staying deeper. He stilled for a moment, pressing her into the wall as he strained towards her, then relaxed.

Darcy breathed out a long, shaky sigh. Her head was on his shoulder, and she breathed in the smell of sweat mixed with the citrusy scent of his shampoo.

Steve backed up a bit, shifting her so that his cock slipped out of her, making her squeak. He eased down to the floor, still holding her so that she ended up sitting in his lap. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She patted at his shoulder. “So good. Walking... Probably not.”

He chuckled, the flutter of his abs against her making her smile. “You can sleep on the way home.”

She nuzzled her nose in against his neck. “Mmm... No way. I am good to go.” The fact that her eyes were still closed didn't mean  _anything_ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was rough sex. So it's a little rough. :D


	10. Darcy/Steve/Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES! I'll put here that the prompt for this chapter was dom/sub, so if that's the kind of thing you're not into, give this a miss.
> 
> While not specifically written to follow after Respite, it could.

Darcy whimpered as the flat of Steve's large hand connected with her already tender ass, the noise muffled by the bright red ball gag in her mouth. Her eyes were closed, cheek resting against the sturdy wooden table in Steve's apartment. She was bent over on her tiptoes, stretched across the table with her hands tied to the legs on the far side.

A tear trickled down from the corner of her eye, hot and wet between her skin and the polished surface of the table. She _ached_. Her ass burned, her legs were sore from being up on her toes for so long, but beyond that there was a swollen, achy _need_ between her legs, her body screaming with desire. This was what she wanted, though, what she craved. Her days were filled with needing to be in control and having answers for everyone all the time, and this let her simply let go.

And Steve was good. She knew he was capable of  _destroying_ her if he wanted, but every sharp smack was measured, controlled, enough to make her skin red, but not enough to actually  _hurt_ her. Not really.

A hand smoothed down over her sensitized backside, and she whimpered again. “Open your eyes,” Steve instructed firmly.

She pulled her eyes open, blinking the moisture away enough to focus on...

That wasn't Steve. Tall, broad, blond... But it was Thor standing there at the edge of the table, directly in her line of vision. He reached out towards her, one thumb brushing away the tears that had collected at the side of her nose. He wore just a pair of dark jeans, hair pulled neatly away from the serious expression on his face. “We have such games on Asgard,” he informed her. “There is much honor in giving your body over to another. It is a mark of great trust, great respect. Will you share that with me?”

She hesitated. He was asking her for a decision. They'd discussed this before, and obviously he wouldn't be there if Steve hadn't invited him, but...

“Answer him, honey.” Steve's low voice was almost a physical caress as it rolled along her spine. This really was up to her.

She nodded, her cheek sticking to the table a little as she shifted against it, and Thor's answering smile warmed her down to her very soul.

“Then I would remove this, that I may hear you cry out.” His hand stroked over the side of her head, following the line of the gag. “And you will cry out.” There was a dark promise in his eyes that made her shiver as he deftly unfastened the gag and gently pulled it free from her mouth.

A line of saliva stretched after it, breaking when Darcy closed her mouth, working her jaw to ease the ache from being kept in one position for so long. She didn't say anything, just watched him gently rest it on the table. “And you must be untied, that I may have access to your entire body.”

She could feel the rope around her ankles go slack, and she fought the urge to shift her weight around. She was still precariously tied to the wrists to the table. In just a second, though, she was completely free, and she moved back until her heels were touching the ground again.

There wasn't much time to rest, though, hands were slipping under her shoulders, pulling her gently into a standing position, supporting her until she was solid on her feet. Steve was behind her, holding her against him. He was always so in tune with her body, he  _knew_ when she felt a little steadier. A firm, “Spread your legs,” came from behind her. “Open for us.”

Darcy spread her legs a little more than shoulder-width apart. Thor was still standing on the far side of the table where he'd untied her hands, his eyes raking over her body with a thoroughness that made her cheeks a little warm. Without saying a word, he moved over to the sideboard at the side of the room and picked up something she'd failed to notice.

It was a flogger, unquestionably. It wasn't the type of thing you were likely to find at the local “adult novelty” store, though. It was obviously much higher quality, custom-made. The handle was just long enough to fit Thor's large hand comfortably, dark wood polished by heavy use. The tails were thin strips of leather, a darker brown than the wood, almost black. He whisked it in a circle as he approached her, dancing just the tips of the tails across the palm of his hand so lightly that she barely heard them.

Steve captured her wrists in one hand to bring them up over her head, the other hand steady in the small of her back. He pulled back on her arms a little, arching her back and pushing her breasts towards the man in front of her.

Thor's eyes were moving over her body again, lingering on her breasts and the apex of her thighs. It was unmistakable where this was going, and Darcy couldn't help the slight shudder that ran through her.

“You quiver with anticipation?” he asked, one eyebrow rising as his lips curved into an intimate, knowing smile. He stopped in front of her, close enough that she had to tilt her head up to look into his face. “Watch me, lovely Darcy. Do not look away.”

The first pass of the flogger over one of her breasts eased a sigh from her throat. It didn't hurt, it just  _felt_ , a lingering kiss of leather that made her skin tingle with warmth. His eyes were trained on her breasts, carefully watching what he was doing. The second brush was a little harder, each successive one harder still until there was a  _snap_ behind the leather that stung against her heated flesh.

One sharp lick across her nipple made her yelp, and Thor's resulting smile was entirely predatory as he met her eyes for just a second. “Shall I continue until you scream? Or...” The tails fell against her breast again, but this time stayed there for a second before trailing down between her breasts, over her belly to where she was practically dripping.

Darcy whimpered, her eyes falling shut. In just a second, though, the solid crack of Steve's hand meeting her ass had her crying out as her eyes flew open again. “Eyes open,” he murmured, lips brushing against the outer curve of her ear.

She stared, transfixed, as the flogger circled up towards her, up until the tips danced over her pussy, licking along her labia, kissing against her clit. She was already so worked up, so sensitive, that she wasn't sure how much of this she could take. A broken moan escaped her mouth. He did it again and again, the flogger moving so fast that it was a blur. It didn't increase in pressure, just intensity, until Darcy was crying out.

“Thor!” she wailed. “Steve!” She was getting close, the heat building inexorably building between her legs, but she wasn't allowed to come until Steve said so.

Thor abruptly stopped. Her body was screaming as the tails fell away, desperate tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.

He dropped the flogger to the floor. His hands were at the waist of his jeans, fumbling a little as he undid them and pushed them down. Her eyes fastened greedily where his cock jutted away from his body.  _Need_ . She needed him inside her, her tongue coming out to lick over dry lips as she fought to keep from struggling against Steve to reach for him.

Steve abruptly released her wrists, the hand on her back pushing her forward so that she stumbled into Thor. He caught her easily, hands on her hips spinning her around until her back was pressed against his naked torso. He was moving, guiding her backwards until the heat of his body abruptly left her, accompanied by the sound of him settling heavily into one of the kitchen chairs.

He was pulling her down after him, one hand leaving her hip to line up his cock with the slick entrance to her pussy. He brought her down slowly over him, and Darcy let out a long moan as his girth filled her. It hurt a little as he moved against almost raw-feeling, sensitized flesh, but it was the  _best_ kind of pain, She couldn't help but suck in a breath, wincing as she came to rest against his pelvis. Fingers dug into her hips as he shifted her a little, moving her slowly up and down.

Darcy caught her lower lip between her teeth, looking a plea over at Steve, who was watching intently as Thor's cock moved in and out of her body. Close, she was so close, her entire body pulsing with need. “Please,” she whispered, and his eyes lifted to hers.

“Not yet.” His gaze stayed on hers, taking in the desperation that had to be on her face

“Steve!” Her hands were on Thor's knees, gripping him tightly as she tried to keep herself from spilling over that edge. She was so close she could practically  _taste_ her orgasm. “I can't!”

“You can.” His tone  _wouldn't_ be disobeyed. “Just look at me. Breathe.”

Three long, agonizing thrusts, and Darcy's head was shaking wildly back and forth. She felt pulled so taut that she'd snap at any second. “Steve, god, I-” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Please!”

He walked over to her, his fingers pushing through her hair, brushing it back from her face. His smile warmed her, so proud of her. “You come whenever you want, honey.”

She  _shattered_ . She cried out, her pussy clenching around Thor's hard flesh as ecstasy flooded her body with warmth. On and on the pleasure rolled through her, so intense that it almost hurt. She felt like she was floating, falling, the only thing solid in the world was Thor's tight grip, the relentless thrust of his cock as he moved deep within her.

Eventually Darcy slumped forward, resting her head against Steve's hip, her eyes fluttering closed. Gentle fingers traced over her cheekbone as she came back to herself.

Thor was driving himself into her in earnest now, hands on her hips holding her steady as he fucked up into her. She wanted to move against him, but she couldn't. Her legs were spread wide over his thighs, feet dangling down along his calves.

Steve was talking again, his fingertips still making a gentle trail over her cheek. “Can you open your mouth for me? You can keep your eyes closed.” He was asking her, but it wasn't really a request, and she righted herself, her mouth falling open. His grip shifted to her chin, fingers closing gently over the underside of her jaw. In just a second, his mouth closed over her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth until she made an inarticulate noise.

After just a moment, though, he released her. “Leave your mouth open,” he murmured, and soon she felt the smooth head of his already-hard cock pushing steadily between her lips. She could taste the pre-come salty across his skin as she closed her mouth around him, lips tucked firmly over her teeth so that every time Thor surged into her didn't score Steve with her teeth. “Just suck, honey, I'll take care of the rest of it. I know you have a lot going on.”

His hands gently grasped the sides of her head. She hollowed out her cheeks around him, creating a constant suction as he held her steady, his hard length sliding in and out of her mouth.

Thor's beard prickled against her shoulder. “Touch yourself, Darcy, let me feel the grip of your sweet quim.” His voice was the rumble of far-off thunder vibrating along her spine, and she moaned a little, the sound escaping through her nose.

One hand lifted from his knee, moving in until she was rubbing a light circle over her clit. Even that was almost too much after the attention he'd given her with the flogger, just  _this_ side of painful. Her hand moved in concert with his quick thrusts into her, and in no time she was mewling as the absolute  _heat_ in her body rose higher and higher.

Steve's movements began to lose rhythm, growing jerky and uneven. She let her hand fall still, concentrating instead on dancing her tongue along the bottom of his cock. His fingertips were digging in against her scalp, and then he stilled, the hot spurts of his come hitting the back of her throat.

She swallowed as he eased back from her, and she heard him shift as he dropped down in front of her. He was pulling her head gently forward until she was resting her cheek against his shoulder. His large hand pushed hers out of the way, fingers immediately settling into a slightly faster rhythm that had her whimpering, squirming against his touch as much as she could, even with Thor's tight hold on her hips.

Thor rumbled against her back again, a pleased sound that moved deliciously through her body. He was moving her now instead of just holding her still, effortlessly bringing her up and down to meet him so rapidly that Darcy wrapped her arms tightly around Steve's neck to help her keep her balance.

Steve's touch was just a little too intense, but her body was still responding to it. She could feel herself getting close again, her thighs starting to shake a little as her pleasure coiled tighter and tighter, riding the seemingly unending edge of her orgasm. She was moaning, voice lost against Steve's neck.

“Come whenever you're ready,” came the gentle direction, and it was like that's what she'd been waiting for. Her fingernails caught across the back of his shoulders, her entire body coming to a standstill before releasing with a rush.

Thor rumbled again, stiffening beneath her with his own orgasm before she'd even come down.

He eased her down against his thighs, thick arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned into her. She felt him press a kiss against the back of her shoulder as they tried to catch their breath.

“Are you ready to get up?” Steve asked for a while, and she nodded against his shoulder. He lifted her up, cradling her against his body. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, blue eyes warm and tender. “You okay?”

She nodded, snuggling in against his body. Thor had risen behind her, running hand over her shoulder and down along her arm. “Thank you,” he told her, expression serious as he looked down at her. “You have bestowed on me great honor this day.”

Darcy grinned a bit tiredly, catching her hand in his and closing her fingers over his palm. “Anytime.” He smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss over her forehead. “We're going to watch some penguin documentary Steve found, you wanna join us?”

Soon enough, they were all draped across Steve's giant bed together, watching Sir David Attenborough talk about penguins. “Let's do the Time Warp again,” Darcy muttered, combing her fingers through Thor's long hair.

 


	11. Darcy/Rhodey/Tony

Darcy was fidgeting. She was trying not to be so obvious about it, but Tony reached out and rested his hand over hers, stilling it from where she'd been drumming it against the top of his very nice dining room table. She looked up at him and made a face. “Sorry.”

“It's fine,” he told her, squeezing his fingers over hers. “You know he's coming, right? Well...” One corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. “After he gets here, anyway.”

She sighed, not bothering to dignify the last part of that with a response. “Well, when he left my office I was pretty fucking sure he was.” Her fingers twitched under his, an unconscious movement to drum them against the table again. “But, like...” She resisted the urge to pick up her phone from where it was sitting on the wooden table in front of her. She'd _just_ checked it. They'd told Rhodey dinner would be around 7:00. Rhodey was always on the early side of punctual, and it was creeping up on 6:55.

“Uh huh. Hey, I have a question for you.” He scooted his chair a little closer without taking his hand off of hers, reaching up his other arm to drape it across her shoulders.

Darcy's eyebrows went up as she looked at him, curious. “Sure.”

“How do you feel about DP?” His hazel eyes were absolutely serious.

“Uh...” She looked away from him, her gaze going to the mostly untouched glass of wine he'd poured for her a little while ago. “I like the idea of it, but I don't exactly have any experience with practical application.”

“ _You've_ never done DP?” She could practically _hear_ the raised eyebrow in his voice, and a look over confirmed it.

“Uh, no.”

“You're practically the poster girl for being sexually liberated, how the fuck have you managed to avoid that?” Tony was rubbing his fingertips over the back of her hand, an idle motion of not being able to keep still. He was almost as bad with fidgeting as she was, but his was a normal brain thing instead of an anxious gesture.

She shrugged. “I've never really had a threesome with two guys before.”

“Huh.” He was staring at her like he'd discovered some new and rare element or something. “Well... Are you down? No pressure.” He paused for a moment, hazel eyes searching hers. “I mean, I'll cry forever if you're not, but I'm sure I'll get over it some day.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, picking up her wine glass and having a sip. She knew he was just being a smart ass, he wouldn't really pressure her about it. “Yeah. I mean, I'll try anything once, right?” It was good wine, it was a white something that Tony said would go well with the fish they were having for dinner. “Assuming he's okay with it.”

“I'm going to hold that against you, you know.” He was grinning, she could practically see his mind whirling through possibilities. “And I wouldn't worry about Rhodey. You didn't see his face after we left your office.”

Sure enough, she heard the doorknob to the front door turning. Evidently Rhodey didn't knock either. Well, he and Tony had been besties for the last, what... 25 years? They'd all hung out before, obviously, but this was the first time it was so... formal? Was that the right word?

Tony was already pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. He said something about checking on dinner as he walked back through to the adjoining kitchen.

Darcy's fingers immediately started drumming on the table again. She heard them talking to each other, then Rhodey moved through to where she was. She heard his shoes against the tile of Tony's floor and she twisted around to look at him. They were on hugging terms, definitely, but... They'd shared an intimate moment earlier and now he looked a little awkward?

He held out his arms, though, kind of a smile on his face, and Darcy got up and moved to him to tuck herself against his body. “Mm, you smell good,” she said as she rested her cheek against the front of his suit jacket. He was wearing a more casual suit, no tie, and he looked pretty fucking good too. She remembered the look on his face in her office that morning and she squeezed her eyes shut at the recalled heat, her arms tightening a little around his waist.

“Well, that's a good start,” Tony said from behind Rhodey. “Be a lot better if you two were a little, you know... More joined at the lips.”

Darcy sighed, pulling back enough to see him standing there with an opened bottle of beer in each hand. He offered one to Rhodey, who took it, though his other arm stayed around Darcy's waist with his hand resting lightly on her hip.

He ignored Tony's words with an easiness that could only come from a lot of practice. “Thank you,” he told her. “You look good.”

She smiled, nuzzling her cheek against the front of his jacket, but Tony spoke again before she could get there. “She was worried you weren't going to come tonight. Well...” He paused for a moment, eyes narrowing as he looked between them. “That you wouldn't show up, anyway.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes again before turning away to pick up her wine glass. “Classy.”

“I do what I can. Dinner's... ready, if you guys want to sit.” He gestured casually to the table.

Dinner was nice. Darcy sat between Tony and Rhodey. At some point Tony's hand ended up on her thigh and Rhodey's arm was across the back of the chair. But it was _nice_. Everyone was relaxed, everyone was having a good time. Any pressure, any awkwardness that had been there vanished as they ate. They were just friends having dinner together.

Although maybe a little more than that. Because Tony's fingertips started running up and down just under the hem of her skirt, and Rhodey's hand was smoothing over the curve of her shoulder left bare by her sleeveless blouse.

There was dessert, Darcy had baked a pie. As soon as she put her fork down on her plate and pushed it slightly away from her, though, Tony leaned in to press a kiss to the side of her neck. Her head fell back and to the side to give him more room, resting against Rhodey's arm. Her eyes fluttered shut as Tony's mouth worked against the sensitive spot just under her ear.

She smiled a little when she felt Rhodey's lips, soft and warm against her own. It was just a gentle kiss, tentative, almost like he was making sure it was okay. She reached up to rest her hand against the back of his neck, trying to let him know that she was totally into what was going on.

His mouth was against hers again, a little more firmly this time. She licked along the seam of his lips until they parted for her, his tongue coming out to glide along hers.

Tony nipped one last time at her neck before pulling away. “You guys... Keep doing that. I'll be back.” The legs of his chair scraped back against the tile as he got to his feet.

Which, of course, pulled Darcy and Rhodey apart. She was still lying against his arm and she looked up at him, eyebrows raised a little. “Hi.”

“Hi.” His eyes looked amazing when he smiled.

“Are you really... Into this? I mean, I know we've talked about it before, but I feel like Tony kinda... Manipulated the situation?” She made a face.

He leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss, brushing his lips just against hers before pulling back again with a serious look on his face. “I've known Tony a long time. He tends to instigate things, but if I didn't really want to be here, I'd leave.” His eyes searched hers. “I would have left your office this morning instead of watching you come.”

A rush of heat went through her at the memory of _that_.“Okay.” She pushed her fingers against the back of his neck, and his head came towards hers again. This time he lingered, his lips moving over hers as he licked into her mouth.

His other hand, the one not connected to the arm she was laying against, settled on her knee. His palm was almost hot against her bare skin, the tips of his fingers tickling down along the delicate flesh of her inner thigh.

“This looks promising.”

At Tony's words, Darcy pulled back from the kiss and leaned in to rest her forehead against Rhodey's, letting out a long sigh.

“Not that you don't look amazing spread out across my table, but I thought we might want to move this somewhere a little more comfortable.” Tony sounded just amused as fuck. Pleased, though, like things were going exactly the way he wanted them to.

That was actually probably a good idea, though. Because too much more of this and Darcy was probably going to get a crick in her neck. She nodded and got to her feet, pushing the chair back so that she could step away from the table.

Rhodey was up right behind her, his hand hovering at the small of her back. Tony led the way through his penthouse to where the living room overlooked the city. The first few times they'd fucked in here, Darcy had been a little worried about people being able to look in and see them. She _knew_ that the glass was treated so that wouldn't happen, but it had been a little hard to shake the fishbowl feeling when she was surrounded by full-length windows. It was better now.

Tony caught her hand, bringing it up to press a kiss against the inside of her wrist as they moved across the living room. His tongue was a hot flash against her skin, sending another wave of heat through her.

He came to a stop beside the couch and turned towards her, pulling her gently against him. She could feel Rhodey's arm settle against her back, staying close as Tony leaned down to kiss her. She always liked the slight tickle of his facial hair, even though she wasn't really sure what to call it.

The hand slid down her back to rest on her hip, fingers kneading a little. Tony's mouth slipped from hers, sliding down over her jaw. “This right here...” He let his teeth graze over that spot just under her ear, which had her shivering against him. “That's always fun.” He pulled back and rested his hands on either side of her waist, turning her towards the man behind her.

Rhodey's hand slid across her ass as she was turned around, the carpet soft under her bare feet. He'd removed his jacket, apparently, it was slung across the back of the sectional. “Seriously, why does everyone here have to be so tall?” Because she _wanted_ to reach up and kiss where she could see his pulse moving steadily in his throat, but since he was part of the over-six-foot-club it wasn't going to happen in their current position.

He arched an eyebrow, his lips twitching a little. “That really bothers you?”

“So much.” Darcy reached up behind his neck to tug him down towards her. “Can't you tell?”

His lips sealed over hers again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Kissing her was evidently a lot more familiar, and she was enjoying every second of it.

And even more when the fingers on her waist tightened a little as Tony stooped to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Too much clothing,” he murmured as his hands slid around to start slipping the buttons of her blouse free.

That seemed like a pretty fucking fantastic idea, though, and Darcy went to work on the buttons of Rhodey's shirt. She only got about halfway through them, though, when Tony started insistently pushing her own top down her arms. She let her hands fall away, her shirt falling to the floor. A flick of his fingers behind her back had her bra falling closely after it.

He cupped her breasts, lifted them slightly like he was offering them to his friend. Rhodey pulled back from the kiss, his eyes widening slightly as he took in exactly what was happening in front of him. His eyes stayed locked on the pale globes of flesh as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it over the back of the sectional after his jacket.

He leaned over again, past her face this time, until his lips were moving over her clavicle. Darcy let out a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering shut and her head falling back against Tony's chest as Rhodey's mouth made a hot path across her clavicle and then started a slow descent over her sternum.

He nuzzled in between her breasts before nibbling across to one rosy peak. Her breath caught as his tongue swirled around it before he drew it into his mouth. She was holding onto his shoulders, wishing that it was bare skin she was touching instead of his white undershirt. But that thought quickly vanished as he released her nipple with a wet pop and kept going down. She heard him settle on his knees on the carpet, felt his fingers skimming up her thighs under the hem of her skirt.

Her skirt rose higher and higher until it was up around her hips. His thumbs caught in the sides of her panties so that he could pull them down. They fell in a pool at her feet. He pushed gently on her inner thighs and she shifted her feet apart, spreading her legs a little for him.

Tony's hands slipped up over the curve of her breasts until he was plucking at her nipples, his mouth moving up and down along her neck. She was probably going to be covered in bruises as he sucked against the delicate skin, but she was so not caring.

Especially when she felt Rhodey's thumbs opening her, and then the first tentative flick of his tongue right against her clit. She let out a little moan, her fingers digging in against the fabric of his undershirt. He settled into a slow, hot rhythm that had her moaning and panting, one hand flying up behind her to grip into the back of Tony's hair. “Rhodey...” came out a long wail as her fingernails scored across his shirt. She was trying her best to keep still, not grind herself against his face. She could stop rocking against him, though, at least a little.

One thumb slipped inwards, back, sliding along her slick flesh until he was easing it up deep inside her pussy. She moaned his name again as the tip of his digit flicked against _that_ spot. He pushed her clit up, trapping it against his teeth with his tongue, and Darcy fell apart. She gripped at Tony's hair, her legs shaking a little as ecstasy rolled through her, spreading heat through her limbs.

Rhodey pulled away before it became too much. She opened her eyes to see him standing up in front of her, a smile in his decidedly shiny face. He pulled his shirt off and wiped it across the bottom of his face, much the same way Tony had just that morning. “That was definitely something worth experiencing.”

“Yeah,” Darcy answered, voice husky as Tony snickered behind her.

“Maybe... On your back?” Tony asked. She thought he was talking to her, but he didn't let her go. Rhodey apparently knew better, anyway. He unbuckled his belt and finished getting completely naked before laying on his back on the sectional. He was... Definitely happy to be there, that was for sure. Darcy could help but lick her lips as she took in his thick cock bobbing up against his pubic bone as he settled back against the seat cushions.

Tony's hands fell away from her breasts and he gave her a gentle push in the direction of the couch. She undid the zipper at the side of the skirt and let it fall to the floor before climbing up to straddle Rhodey's hips, kneeling back until she was practically sitting against his thighs.

His eyes were roving over her body like he couldn't decide where he wanted to look. He met her eyes, though, as his hands settled on her hips.

She looked back to see Tony was also stripping down to nothing. “What about you?”

He picked up the bottle of lube from where it had been on the couch and shrugged as he popped the top up. “I've been hard since I ate you out from under your desk, practically. Because this...” His mouth moved slowly into a heated grin. “Well, let's just say I've been looking forward to this.”

Darcy turned her attention to the man under her. She reached down, grasping the base of his cock and holding it steady as she lifted up to sink down over him. A long sigh escaped as she felt him fill her, her eyes rolling back as she sat down against his pelvis.

“Lean forward,” he urged, and she braced herself on the couch beside his shoulders as she dropped down until her breasts were pressed against his chest. His hands slid onto her ass, pulling her cheeks apart. They'd obviously done this before. That was just fine, at least someone would know what they were doing.

He was rocking up into her just a little, and she rolled her hips in counterpoint to his. The couch behind her dipped as Tony joined them. In just a second, she felt his fingers, slicked up and slightly cool from the lube, pressing against the rosebud of her ass. One finger slid slowly inside, followed almost immediately by a second one.

She let her forehead drop against Rhodey's shoulder, concentrating on breathing and relaxing as Tony slowly moved his fingers, opening her up for him. There was a slight sting as he worked her, but he went nice and slow.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked, a slight strain in his voice.

“Mmm,” Darcy breathed, nodding. She was more than okay, she was pretty fucking great.

Soon enough, the broad head of Tony's cock replaced his fingers, and she bit her lip as he pushed slowly inside. She let out a long moan until her ass was cradled back against his thighs. No one moved, letting her get used to the deep, full stretch that carried a delicious edge of pain.

“Okay, Darce?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded again in response to Tony's question, her forehead sticking a little against Rhodey's skin.

His hand slid around in front of her to rest against her abdomen. He pulled a little, and she let him bring her upright, which shifted her between them. She sucked in a sharp gasp. “Holy fuck,” came out a whisper.

Tony started moving first, just slowly, and Rhodey let out a long sigh and started rocking his hips up into her again as well.

Intense, it was so fucking intense. They didn't stay slow, either, they both picked up speed until she could hardly stand being in her skin. “Oh god... You guys!” One hand was splayed across Rhodey's abs, the other buried in Tony's hair. “ _Tony_!” Because Tony had reached around to flick his thumb across her clit. “Oh fuck, I can't-”

Darcy wasn't sure she could take any more of the intense sensations they were causing as they fucked her, but then the world seemed to still for a moment. A high, broken moan came out as her orgasm _shattered_ , her fingers digging in against the men who felt like they were surrounding her.

“Fuck, Darce,” Tony muttered against neck, the edge of his teeth scraping along her skin. His hand fell away from her clit.

They moved against her, holding her in place so that all she had to do was feel it. It felt... So intense. They'd fallen into the same rhythm, surging into her at the same time. She felt like she could hardly catch her breath.

She could feel Tony stiffen behind her, half a second before he let out a low groan muffled by her neck. He slipped out of her, but still held her up against him with one hand just under her breasts.

Rhodey rocked up into her, and she rolled her hips to meet him. It wasn't long before his rhythm started to get irregular, staying deeper with each thrust until he stilled. She could feel the pulse of his cock deep inside her pussy as he came, his fingers digging into her hips.

They all sat there for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath.

“So... DP?” Tony asked, brushing his lips against the outer curve of Darcy's ear. “Thoughts?”

“You've never done that before?” Even Rhodey sounded like he was in a little bit of disbelief.

“I haven't.” Darcy swallowed against her very dry throat. Coffee sounded just awesome, and maybe some of that pie. Except that would require moving. “No, I'm a fan. I'm, uh... Yeah. 10 out of 10, would DP again.”

Rhodey chuckled, shifting under her.

“How about you?” she asked, looking down at him. “Glad you came?” She heard the sharp inhalation from behind her like Tony was going to say something. “Don't even start, Tony.” Because she knew what was coming after that. What would _happen_. Fuck.

“Definitely.” He reached up a hand and traced the line of her jaw.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to "The Quest" by Bryn Christopher.  
> The prompt for this one was trying new position.  
> AND. This is a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3896251).


	12. Darcy/Bucky/Thor

Darcy settled down on her bed, her laptop open in front of her. Thor didn't like using a laptop to talk, the whole primitive technology thing, but once she explained how Skype worked and the possible potentials uses of a live streaming video chat program, he was a whole lot more on board with it.

He was out of town- out of the country, even- on official Avenging business. And while Skype sex wasn't _quite_ as good as the real thing, his voice got all, like... Okay, basically it was practically a sex toy on its own.

Speaking of which... Darcy glanced over at the drawer in her nightstand. Thor liked to direct their Skype sessions, which was perfectly fine with her, and he knew the contents of that drawer. Intimately.

Right on time, she had an incoming call from Thor. She accepted the call, smiling happily when she saw him looking back at her. “Hey, you.”

He was smiling too, blue eyes filled with tender affection crinkling at the corners as he looked at her. “I miss you, dear one.”

“I know. I miss you too.” She made a face, settling down into a cross-legged position on top of her smooth purple bedspread. “Any word on when you'll be on your way back?”

The smile grew slightly strained as he shook his head. “Hopefully soon.”

Darcy nodded. That would be good. He _could_ theoretically fly out of whatever top secret location he was in and come back to Manhattan for a booty call, but chances were pretty good that if he did that, someone would _see_ him, or pick him up on radar or whatever, and that would probably be pretty bad for everyone. “I hope so too. How are you? Keeping unhurt?”

“Of course.” There was a pause as he studied her. “I have...” Here his smile turned darker, slightly heated, and there was that look in his eyes. “I have arranged something that may make the wait more bearable for you.”

Her eyebrows rose in question as she looked at him, but he didn't say anything else, just gave her a grin in return.

And then the door opened. She looked towards the open door to her bedroom, teeth catching around her lower lip as she looked back at screen. Her hands braced behind her to shift to the edge of the bed and get up, but Thor shook his head at her. “Just wait.”

She relaxed, sitting back against the bed again, her face turning back towards the door. It was quiet, she couldn't hear footsteps across the carpet. But something- someone?- was coming towards the bedroom. Seconds stretched on into eternity as she waited. Then... “James?”

He was standing in her doorway, blue eyes intense as he stared down at her. There was something in his expression that very closely mirrored the way Thor was looking at her when she looked back at the screen.

“Thor?” Because it _looked_ like he was suggesting that, uh, James give her a hand. Or, you know, a penis.

Thor's expression had taken on a definite smug cast as he arched an eyebrow in return. “Yes?”

“So James, is, uh, standing in my doorway.” Darcy was tempted to turn the laptop so he'd be able to see the other man, but chances were pretty good that he already knew that James was standing there. Like, even before she'd said something. “Why? Why is James standing in my doorway?” At least she was still, you know, fully dressed. Well, a sleep tank and shorts, but she wasn't flashing him or anything. Just in case she was reading the situation wrong.

“Aye. You have mentioned that you desire James.”

That was true. Technically they weren't monogamous or anything. Neither one of them had fucked anyone else since they'd hooked up, but they weren't monogamous. And she had mentioned that she would totally do James given the opportunity, because she totally would. And now he was... here? _Here_.

And she was being totally rude. She turned back to face him. “Hi. Sorry.”

The corners of his lips turned up just a bit in a smile. “Hi.”

“So...” She licked her lips and stared up at him for a second before gesturing between herself and the laptop. “Normally this is the part where we get naked in varying degrees and then sort of talk dirty to each other and masturbate until we come, but you're here...”

She'd known he was still in the Tower, obviously. He'd moved in or whatever, but he hadn't officially started Avenging himself, yet, he was still working through some stuff.

“I am here.” His eyes moved over her. “Unless you don't want me to be?” It was unmistakably a question, and despite the air of confidence he gave off she could hear the thread of doubt in his voice.

“No! I mean... Of course I want you here.” Darcy rose up on her knees, turning to reach out a hand to the man in the doorway.

He took the unspoken invitation, quickly crossing the room until he was standing at the side of the bed. She made to move towards him, but he held out a hand to stop her. “Stay there.”

She sat back on her heels, still in view of the laptop, but facing the man in the room with her. He knelt on the bed and moved towards her until he was close enough that she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. His hands came around her, settling loosely in the small of her back, and she rested hers on his shoulders. She wasn't entirely sure how much Thor was able to see, but there were no protesty noises from the laptop.

“Hi,” she whispered again. It was impossible to miss exactly how blue his eyes were from this close up.

His smile grew, and then he was leaning down, his head moving moving towards hers with unmistakable purpose. His lips were soft as they pressed down against hers, and she closed her eyes to savor the feel of them moving against hers.

James licked into her mouth and he tasted faintly of peppermint like he'd just brushed his teeth. She swirled her tongue against his, hands coming up behind the back of his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she shifted a little until she was pressed against him.

His hands settled on her hips, she could hear the quiet whir of the plates in his arm moving as his fingers curved around to settle against her ass. The kiss grew in intensity, got a whole lot _dirtier_. She nipped at his lips until he sucked on her tongue like a piece of sweet candy.

When at last they pulled away, both were breathing slightly heavier than normal. Darcy pressed her lips together, eyes wide as she looked up at him. “So you seem to be into this.” The answering smile sent a thrill of heat through her. She pulled away from him, sitting back on the bed and looking to where Thor was watching, eyes intense. “And you're into this?” She suspected it had fully been his suggestion, but she just needed to make sure.

“Oh yes.” Yeah, no question. Not while he was looking at her like _that_.

“Okay.” She turned back towards James, teeth catching in her lips as a fresh waves of nerves came over her. Because she wanted him, absolutely, but that had always been a fantasy, and this was very, very real. Luckily, though, he seemed to be getting _more_ confident, and he dropped down to all fours in front of her, hands braced on the bed beside her hips, and his lips took hers again.

His tongue swept her mouth before he slipped down, lips making a hot trail back to her ear. He shifted a little, one hand coming to rest against her hip again as he nipped at her earlobe. He didn't stay there, though, pressing a line of sucking kisses down her neck until he reached her shoulder. The strap of her sleep tank was pushed aside with his nose, and then his mouth worked along until he found the spot where her shoulder met her neck that made her gasp.

A distinctly-pleased sounding rumble came from the laptop, and Darcy twisted her head to look over. Thor had his shirt off, which was _always_ nice to look at. “I would see you,” he said.

Logistics? But James seemed to know exactly what to do. He moved, settling back against the headboard, and pulled on Darcy's hips until she was settled between his legs. He gathered up her hair and pulled it behind her, then bent to fasten his mouth against the side of her neck again.

Thor's eyes were locked on them. Not meeting her own gaze, instead he seemed to be staring at what James was doing. She let her head fall over a little bit, and was rewarded by his mouth working against that one spot again, making her shiver.

Sitting down also had the benefit of leaving both of his hands free. One settled on her thigh, the metal slightly cool against her skin. The other rested against her stomach for a moment before sliding slowly up until he was cupping a breast through her top. His thumb grazed across her nipple, even through the layer of clothing it made her gasp.

“Take that off,” Thor directed, hands resting loosely against his thighs. His voice was dropping to a deep, spine-vibrating bass growl. _That_ voice.

James' fingers slid back down to the hem of her shirt, and he pulled away as he grasped it so that he could lift it over her head. This time when he cupped her breast, his thumb brushed directly against one sensitive nipple, and Darcy let out a breathy sigh. She reached up behind him, fingers pressing gently against the nape of his neck.

He rolled and plucked at her nipple until it stiffened into a point, then reached over to do the same on the other side. Every touched of his slightly rough fingers sent a pulse of pleasure straight through her, and she was arching her back, pushing herself into his touch.

“Your breasts are never more beautiful than when they are flushed with desire,” Thor said, his gaze following the deft movement of James' fingers. “How do they feel?”

Was he asking her? “Soft,” came the low voice from behind her. Not asking her, then. “Her skin is so soft.” His finger and thumb closed around her nipple, twisting until she gasped, squirming a little under his touch.

“Will you bare yourself for us?” That question _was_ directed to her. Thor's eyes came up to meet hers, and she shivered at the almost feral look. “I would see your cunt flushed and slick with your pleasure.” His hand was starting to stroke over the unmistakable bulge of his arousal at the front of his jeans.

James' hand fell away, and Darcy moved up onto her knees, hooking her thumbs into the elastic waist of her shorts. She pushed them down slowly over her hips, giving a little shimmy and grinning at the gleam of appreciation in Thor's eyes.

When she sat back to pull the shorts down her legs and off, her bare back encountered the warmth of James' skin on one side, the ridge of cool metal on the other. He'd taken off his shirt, too, and while she really wanted to turn around and give him a good ogle, Thor's eyes seemed to pin her in place.

“Open for me, dear one, spread your legs wide.” Again, unquestionably to her.

She shifted forward a little, and James' hands fell between her legs, pressing gently against her inner thighs until she opened them, her heels resting against the bed on either side of his outstretched legs. The rumble of appreciation from her laptop sent another shiver through her.

The hands on her thighs skated inward, brushing in along the sensitive skin lightly enough to raise goosebumps. Thor was tracking them, almost unblinking as James traced the creases where her thighs met her body. One finger, unyielding metal, just barely dipped into her pussy. “She's so wet.” He pulled out almost immediately, his finger dragging up through her heat until it was nudging against her clit.

She let out a soft moan as his finger rolled back and forth a couple of times before settling into a slow circle that had her writhing back against him. Her legs wanted to close to make the sensations more immediate, but James still had a heavy hand against one of her thighs, and that was enough reminder to keep her legs open.

Darcy couldn't stop from shifting her hips, rocking up against James' touch. More, she wanted more. Her pleasure was slowly building, a hot coil winding slowly tighter between her legs, but she wanted _more_.

“I can see the dew of your desire.” Thor was undoing his belt, and her eyes dropped from watching him watching _her_ to watch his large hands easily pulling the leather free. “Will you ride James? Will you take him deep inside your body until you sing with ecstasy?”

That all sounded pretty fucking fantastic. Darcy tore her eyes away, shifting to the side so that she could look back at the man behind her. He seemed completely on board with the idea, eyes hooded and lips red as he looked back at her. “Pants?”

Even though it had been her suggestion, it was hard not to complain at the loss of his hand when it fell away. They both moved around until he had his pants worked off and dropped on the floor. He paused to unwrap a condom and roll it down over his length, and then his hands were on her hips, guiding her up and back.

She reached under her to grab his cock where it was rising thick and hard from between his legs, and let herself sink down slowly over him, moaning at the pleasant stretch as he filled her. One of his arms locked around her waist, the other fell between her legs, two warm fingers circling over her clit again, considerably faster this time.

Thor had freed his erection as well, his hand closed around it, pulling slowly. “Would you take us both? Would you ride James and let me plunder that sweet mouth?”

A moan at the image his words conjured up. Her feet were flat on the bed on either side of James' thighs, and she used them for leverage as she started rocking against him in time to each tug of Thor's hand against his own flesh.

“Think of it. Our hands moving over you, awakening you to new heights of pleasure.”

James was pushing up to meet her, the arm across her abdomen urging her up and down. His fingers circled faster, his touch sending waves of pleasure through her.

“Or perhaps you would take both of us. Could you, dear one? We would fill your body to the point of pain, could you endure it?” Thor's hand was speeding up, his eyes intent on where James' cock was dragging in and out of her body.

She clenched at his words, and James let out a soft curse behind her. “She feels like heaven,” he gritted out. “She's squeezin' around me, keep talkin'.”

He did. Thor told her exactly what they would do to her, both of them, until she was mewling, eyes squeezed shut as she moved almost desperately along James' hard length. Her world was spiraling in tighter and tighter until it stilled for a moment. Her orgasm flooded through her, spreading warmth through her limbs as her pussy contracted around James.

She rode out the high, and when she opened her eyes again she could see the evidence of his own orgasm, white streaks across his abs and chest. He was smiling at her, reaching down for something to clean himself up with.

Darcy shifted forward, and James loosened his hold until she was braced with her hands between his legs. She rode him fast, the backs of her thighs slapping against his skin, and purposely tightened her pelvic floor.

“Fuck!” was bitten out behind her. His fingers were tightening against her hips, his own rhythm as he pushed up to meet her growing jerky and uneven. With one final thrust, he buried himself deep in her cunt, the whisper of a low groan escaping him.

Darcy sat back against him, turning her attention to the smiling man on her laptop again. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I do believe you two should get better acquainted so that perhaps when I return...” He trailed off, but there was no mistaking where he was going with that.

“Yeah.” That sounded like just the best idea. “I miss you, you know.”

“And I you. I'll speak with you tomorrow. Goodbye, James.” He pressed two fingers against his lips and then touched the screen, and then the call ended.

Darcy shifted up, moving forward until she was sitting on the smooth bedspread, turning to look back at her partner. “Hey.” She smiled shyly at him, taking a second to let her eyes move over his body. Yeah, he was pretty cut. Thor was basically the best ever. And so was James, for going along with this whole thing.

“Hey.” James reached towards her, his fingers tickling along the outside of her thigh. He looked more relaxed than she'd ever seen him, a look of contentment on his face, the lines eased away from between his eyes.

“You wanna grab a shower?” Darcy jerked a thumb towards the connecting bathroom. “My back-washing skills are pretty awesome.” And it would be a pretty awesome opportunity to explore his body the same way he'd done with hers.

He nodded, and Darcy turned to close her laptop before scooting to the side of the bed and standing on decidedly wobbly legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does this pairing not exist? HOW IS THERE NOT A TAG FOR THIS?  
> Anyway. So... Skype sex!


	13. Darcy/Bucky/Steve

Darcy opened the front door to her apartment and went inside, pausing to shed her shoes just inside. She carefully nudged them over beside the smooth cream-colored wall with her toe, where they'd be out of the way just in case there was some sort of emergency and there had to be a mad stampede through the door. She also took the time to push Steve's red-soled sneakers out of the way from where he'd left them before continuing down the short hallway into the main part of the apartment.

There were two shirtless men on the couch, wedged together in what she hoped was a comfortable position, because seriously, that couch was not meant to hold two pairs of shoulders like that. They had a blanket draped over their legs, and they were watching... Star Trek? Next Gen. Picard was performing the Picard Maneuver as she glanced at the TV screen.

Her eyebrows went up and her hands went on her hips as she looked back at them. “Are you guys naked under there?”

It was Bucky who looked up at her, one corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk. “Why don't you come and find out?”

Okay, she should have expected that. And it was tempting, really, _really_ tempting. She let her eyes move over them, tracing out the lines of muscle in their arms and upper bodies. “I'd love to, but I've got about an hour's worth of work left to do.” Sighing, she continued down and to the right, heading towards where the bedroom and office were tucked away down the hall. She kept her eyes on the two men in her life for as long as she could.

The second bedroom had been converted into an office for her and Steve. He hardly ever did any of his paperwork in the office, usually that was done at the kitchen table because he could both do it and interact with her and Bucky. She wasn't so lucky, though, if she tried doing any work out there she'd look up and get distracted.

Darcy dropped her purse on the floor beside her office chair and pulled herself in snug against her desk. She opened up the laptop that pretty much stayed on this particular desk all of the time. The door had been left open, and snatches of Star Trek came floating in as she opened up what she'd been working on before she'd left her office downstairs.

She hated bringing work home with her, but she'd reached that point where she just _couldn't_ sit in her office anymore. At least here it was home. She was still working, but she could hear Steve and Bucky talking to each other. Even just knowing they were just down the hall helped.

There was a gasp. She looked up from her screen, eyes narrowing as she concentrated on listening. A murmur of voices, and then a second later, a low moan. Okay, either Bucky was giving Steve a massage, or he was sucking him off and Steve was purposely letting her know. Because she _knew_ that particular sound. She also knew that Steve and Bucky had a lot of practice with amazingly quiet sex, and if she was hearing something it was because they wanted her to.

Darcy dropped her eyes back to her screen and tried to concentrate on work, but it was getting a little hard. _Difficult_. Because the noises were increasing in both volume and frequency, and she been staring at her cursor for the past little bit without it actually doing anything.

“Seriously?” She pushed back her chair and stood up, sighing again as she pulled the door all the way open and moved back down the hall out to the living room.

The sight waiting for her did not disappoint. Steve was sitting up now, head resting against the back of the couch and eyes closed, arms stretched out to either side of him along the top of the furniture. Bucky was kneeling between his legs, just as naked, the muscles in his ass a taut curve. His shoulders worked as his head bobbed up and down, one hand on Steve's thigh and the other hidden in front of him.

The sounds of pleasure continued, much louder now that she was in the same room. She rested her shoulder against the corner of the wall and watched. Bucky's arm was moving, the muscles in Steve's abs tensed and flexed. He was clearly enjoying himself, and no wonder, Bucky was pretty good with his mouth. It was impossible to stay irritated with them for interrupting her when she was watching this. It was hot, but beyond that it always made her smile to see how much they loved each other. The tips of Bucky's fingers trailing gently along Steve's thigh, Steve's hand coming down to rest on the side of Bucky's head to caress instead of offering any direction.

At length, she could see the telltale signs that Steve was getting close. His hips were pushing up, minute movements in time with Bucky's head bobbing up and down. His free hand was balled in a fist, clenching and relaxing just a little, the muscle in the side of his jaw was working. He came with a low groan, every muscle tensing. Bucky slowed to a stop before pulling back. Steve opened his eyes and the two exchanged a look full of tenderness before Bucky turned, and suddenly they were both looking at her.

Darcy knew that look, that heated invitation. “I have work,” she protested, but it was a weak protest that they _all_ knew she didn't mean a word of. She was moving forward towards where Bucky was standing up to meet her. And _that_ was a sight worth seeing; the planes of his upper body, thickly muscled thighs, and a rather impressive erection jutting proudly from the dark curls between his legs.

“You could.” Steve arched an eyebrow at her, his eyes swinging over to give Bucky a significant look. “But Bucky might get lonely.”

“I don't know how with you right here.” She glanced over at Steve before resting her palms against Bucky's chest, stepping forward until she could feel the heat of his body through her shirt and she looked up into his face. The hard ridge of his cock pressed against her belly, and she let one hand drift down along his skin until she was lightly brushing her fingers along the side of it. “You lonely?”

“Not if you keep doin' that.” His hands settled along her hips, fingers curving over to brush against the back of her jeans. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, his irises thin rings of blue almost burning with intensity. “But I was thinkin' maybe you could keep me company until Stevie's ready to go again, and then you could get between us for a good fuck.”

His low words sent a jolt of heat through her, and he smiled like he fucking _knew_ how her body was reacting. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss against the center of his chest. He wasn't nearly as tall as Steve, and it wasn't an uncomfortable stretch to lean up and touch her mouth against the side of his neck.

The hand that wasn't idly stroking along the length of his cock reached up behind his neck, tugging him gently down towards her until she could close her lips over his earlobe. His ears were sensitive, and when her teeth caught around it, he sucked in a sharp gasp, his fingers digging into her ass. She pulled back a little, tugging it gently in her teeth, and she felt him go still under her. He wasn't relaxing, no, that was the stillness of a predator about to pounce.

“You know, Darce...” Steve's voice was almost a caress from behind her, low and full of want. “You're the only one here dressed.”

With one last nip, Darcy released Bucky and settled again on her heels, lower lip caught between her teeth. “You wanna help me?” she asked Bucky, her voice husky.

His mouth lowered over hers for just a moment before the hands on her hips shifted and he turned her away from him. Steve did like watching her undress, and they made it into a show for him. Bucky's fingers lingered on her buttons and zippers, and she slowly pulled off her clothes like a painter revealing a work of art.

The metal fingers touched against the clasp at the back of her bra, flicking it easily open. Darcy folded her arms just under her breasts, keeping it in place as the straps fell loose by her sides. Steve was watching her, eyes locked on her chest like he was waiting for the garment to fall away.

Bucky's hands were on her, skimming down along her skin, brushing the shoulder straps down around her upper arms. His hands grasped her arms gently, and she felt the warmth of his lips pressing against her skin- the side of her neck, a hot trail down along the line of her shoulder. Her eyes closed and she let her head fall to the side a little.

His hands continued down her arms, and she unfolded them to let him push the bra down, down, until gravity took over and it fell to land on the floor. Warm fingers almost tickled around her waist until his hand settled low against her abdomen, the last two fingers of his hand sliding over the satin fabric of her panties. His mouth worked at her skin, pressing slightly sucking kisses up and down along the length of her neck.

“Stay there,” Bucky murmured, his words feathering out across her skin. For the briefest of seconds, she wondered if he was talking to her, but his next words answered that. “We'll come to you in a second.” Steve, then.

Darcy opened her eyes to watch him settle back against the couch like he'd been going to get up, and his blue eyes lifted to meet hers. She could see the frank appreciation there as he looked at her. “You're beautiful,” he told her, told them both.

Bucky's hand started skimming up, sliding over the gentle curve of her stomach, up between her ribs, until his thumb was resting between her breasts. He took the weight of one breast in his hand, lifting it just a little, making a pleased noise against her neck as his palm slid up over it.

Despite the gloves he usually wore when he worked with his hands they were still slightly rough, callused, pleasantly rasping a little against her delicate flesh. He traced a slowly narrowing spiral around her breast until his fingertip was brushing over her areola. She gasped as he plucked her nipple into a tight point.

His mouth was still moving against her neck, and the little hollow spot just under her ear was as sensitive for her as his earlobes were for him. The scrape of his teeth against it had her making a soft noise of surprise. She arched her back into his touch, and he responded by giving her more friction against the sensitive skin, plucking and rolling her nipple until she was practically squirming against him.

His cock was nestled between her ass cheeks, and Darcy started shifting a little, moving against him. His lips came away from her neck, just enough that he could speak. “We'll get there,” he told her. “Need to get you ready.”

His hand dropped away from her breast, skimming down over her torso until his fingers were nudging under the elastic waist of her panties. Down, down, until one finger was pushing in against her clit. “Stevie, you wanna grab the lube for me?”

There were bottles of lube stashed all over the apartment, and Steve leaned over to pull open the drawer in one of the end tables, grabbing the bottle and setting in on the cushion beside him as he sat back up.

Bucky was rolling two fingers in a rapid circle over her clit, quickly spiraling her pleasure higher and higher. She clutched at his arm, legs shifting a little as she rocked into his touch. Her eyes fell shut, her focus narrowing down to the friction at the apex of her thighs. He kept up, motion steady until the tingling heat closed in for just a second before suddenly expanding. She gasped as her orgasm swept through her. His fingers stayed on her until she came down, and his hand slipped out of her panties before it became too much.

“Why don't you go see Stevie?” He suggested against her ear, his soft lips brushing over the outer curve.

Darcy opened her eyes to see Steve with his dick in his hand, lazily stroking it. He was already getting hard again, super soldier refractory periods were awesome like that. She stepped away from Bucky as his hand fell away from her hip, moving over to where the other man was still sitting on the couch. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve looked up at her, his eyes moving over her face. “We've been waiting for a bit, Buck wanted to come down to your office to see if we couldn't tempt you away from work.”

She leaned over him, bracing her hands against his shoulders for balance, and he reached out and slowly pushed her panties down over her hips. “I'm glad you didn't. Then you would have had to get dressed, and that's always a shame.”

When he had her completely naked, he gripped her hips gently, pulling her forward until she straddled thighs, sitting down on his legs. Without even looking away from her face, he grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed it behind her, where she heard the soft sound of it hitting flesh as Bucky caught it.

She shifted forward a little until she was pressed up against him, his erection nestled between her labia. She was slick with arousal, and she moved over him until the head of his cock nudged at her clit, and she let out a gasp. Her head fell forward and she nuzzled into the side of Steve's neck, breathing in his clean, slightly woodsy smell. “You smell good.”

“Just had a shower. I bet we'll need another one in a minute.” His hands were on her hips, gently moving to encourage her rocking against him.

Darcy heard the snap of the lid for the lube, and in just a second, a cool, slick finger was pressing up against the pucker of her ass. She let out a little moan as his fingertip slid inside her, bucking forward against Steve.

“Is that what you want?” came the low voice from behind her. Bucky's finger slid in slowly up to his knuckle, and he started moving it leisurely in and out. “How's that?”

“More,” Darcy sighed, her breath fanning out across Steve's skin. She couldn't stop rocking against him, so close to what she wanted. She could be patient.

A second finger joined the first, stinging a little with the gentle stretch. He worked them in and out, scissoring them more and more to open her up for him.

She could feel the heat rising deep inside her again, each push-pull of Bucky's fingers, each time Steve's cock nudged against the sensitive bead of nerves. She rocked between them, fingers digging into Steve's shoulders, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her movements were getting bigger, jerkier, then stopped completely as another orgasm rolled through her.

Steve shifted to the side to lay down on his back, his grip on her hips bringing her with him, even though Bucky's hand fell away. She rose up onto her knees on the cushion, reaching below her to grab his erection to line it up with her slick pussy. She sank down over him, letting out a long moan as he filled her.

“Christ, Darce.” Steve's hands skimmed up along her sides, pulling her down towards him. “You're so fucking wet.” Her breasts pressed into his chest, and she let her forehead drop down against his shoulder, eyes closing.

The couch shifted behind her as Bucky got onto it. She felt the cool metal of his prosthetic resting against the base of her spine, and then the wide head of his cock as it nudged against her ass. She let out a long groan as he slowly pushed inside, the tight passage made tighter by Steve's thick shaft just on the other side of the thin wall of flesh. It hurt a little, it always hurt a little, but it was the best kind of hurt.

They stayed still until she nodded, her hair rubbing along Steve's chest. Two sets of hands on her hips held her in place as they started fucking into her, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until she was bucking between them, whimpering, moaning. She slipped one hand down to rub almost feverishly as her clit as they surged into her.

Darcy could feel the heat building again, more intensely than before, and she cried out as it crested and broke. That was enough for Bucky, the contractions of her muscles bringing him to a halt behind her, his pelvis hard against her ass.

He slipped away from her, kneeling back on the couch. His hold on her hips tightened, and he started moving them, bringing them up and down roughly until her thighs were slapping against Steve's.

“Shit- Buck!” Steve's fingers dug into her as he came to a straining stop, poised there for a second while she felt the rhythmic pulse of his release deep inside her.

She slumped against him, and Bucky's hand rubbed gentle circles over her back. “I think a shower does sound like a really good idea,” he said after a little bit. “Besides, you're one up on me, punk.”

The broad chest Darcy was lying against shook as Steve laughed. Work could wait until later, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was naked cuddles!


	14. Darcy/Clark/Jane

Darcy looked up from her laptop, her gaze moving across the lab at where her friend was busy sciencing. “Hey, Jane.” There was no answer, Jane was busily staring at her own monitor, and Darcy was pretty sure she could make out a frown on the sliver of her profile she could see. Darcy was used to that by now, persistence was key. “Hey, Jane. Clark's downstairs.” He was, too, right at that very second. He'd flown in to have a talk with Thor or something. Aliens unite? Something like that. But they'd known each other for a while before they'd met again on Earth and they met up every so often.

That _was_ answered, by a very distracted, “Uh huh.” Which was basically Jane saying, 'I hear that you're making talking noises, so I'm going to humor you in the hopes that you'll stop because I'm actually trying to concentrate here.'

Darcy's eyebrows raised and she leaned forward on her forearms on her desk. “Clark? Clark Kent? Guy who had you seeing stars? Well, literally and figuratively.” Because he'd taken Jane for a flight to somewhere with no light pollution, and he also did amazing things with his tongue. That was a thought worth dwelling on for a minute. Darcy hated the personal flights- they made her hands ache with cold and she usually got a little bit motion sick. Jane, though. Jane was all about them. Darcy was more than happy to give up her share of them to the other woman. As long as she still got to participate in the tongue part.

“Uh huh.” The frown seemed to grow.

Darcy sighed. She stared across the lab at the other woman, and then grinned as a sudden idea came to mind. Because Clark had the whole super hearing thing. Most of the time he kept it as a background noise, but there were certain things that would pull his attention.

She pushed her office chair back and got up. Her feet made almost no noise as she moved across the smooth, polished floor of the lab to the adjoining bathroom. The light came on as soon as she opened the door, and she pushed the wooden door shut and leaned back against it. This wasn't really ideal, but it was what was available and she'd make it work.

She undid the button on her skinny jeans and pulled the zipper down. One hand slid down over her pelvis and into her panties, her finger pressing in until she found her clit. She started rolling her finger back and forth, her mind taking her back to the last time Clark had been in town for a visit.

_Clark was on his stomach on the bed between her spread legs, eyes dark as he looked up the line of her body at her. Slowly, so slowly, he leaned forward and gave one sure lick, the pointed tip of his tongue sweeping over her clit._

“Clark,” she moaned, her voice catching a little as she moved her finger faster and faster until she was shifting her hips forward against her hand. Memories through her mind and she held onto a particular favorite, Clark fucking himself into her with her legs up over his shoulder while Jane's sweet pussy was grinding down over her face.

She let her finger slip down through her hot center, sliding in the slickness of her arousal before bringing it back up to rub over her clit again. She was getting warm, the tingling heat narrowing the world down around her. “Clark!” came out on a gasp, and then she was tightening, tightening.

Her head fell back against the door as heat flooded through her limbs. Darcy stroked herself through her orgasm as her cunt fluttered, then eased her hand out of her jeans as she started to come down. She stayed there for a second to regroup, then opened her eyes and moved over to the sink to wash her hands.

Her jeans were back in place and all done up by the time she came out of the bathroom. Jane was still busy sciencing, unaware of Darcy's brief interlude in the bathroom. Now it was just a matter of waiting. She took her seat on her padded black office chair again, pulling it into the desk and turning her attention back to her screen.

Only she couldn't concentrate. Because now she could barely think of anything else, and time seemed to  _crawl_ by. She drummed her fingers against the top of the desk, staring over at Jane,  _willing_ her to look up. She didn't.

She waited. And waited. She waited long enough that she was beginning to think maybe Clark  _hadn't_ heard her. Eventually Jane did look up from her computer, turning her chair and seeming surprised to see that Darcy was already staring at her. “I'm sorry, you said something?”

Darcy nodded, her chin pressing into her palm where she was resting it. “Yeah. Clark's downstairs.”

A grin broke out across Jane's face and she shifted in her chair, a touch of pink coming to her cheeks. “Is he? How do you know that?” She shook her head. “Why can't I stop smiling?”

“Remember he told us last week that he'd be in town today? He called this morning and said something about lunch. He landed out on the landing pad not too long ago. As for the other thing...” Her eyebrows lifted and she gave Jane a pointed look. “You know why.” Jane's cheeks flushed a little more.

Normally Darcy wasn't into the whole long distance thing. But Clark could fly in from Metropolis super fast, and he didn't expect her and Jane to put what they had on hold until he could make time in his busy world-saving schedule or expect them to drop everything just when it was convenient to him. It seemed to work out fairly well for all of them.

“You should probably make sure whatever you're working on can be left until tomorrow.” Darcy gave Jane a significant look.

“You don't know that he's going to stay.” Jane was adorable when she was making protesting noises, but she did turn her attention back to her screen, and Darcy could see windows already starting to close.

“Uh, yeah. This will totally be the first time he's all, 'Man, fuck spending the rest of the day with the two amazing women in my life.'” Darcy shook her head. “You know how he's always, 'Wow, I sure hate spending time with them.'”

“That doesn't really sound like something I would say.” A look over showed Clark standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and a small smile on his face. He was wearing his Superman stuff of course- what the fuck was it with aliens and red capes, anyway?

Jane was up out of her chair and moving towards him, and he took her in his arms and folded her against his body. A warm hug was followed by a lingering kiss that was all tongues and roaming hands, and when they finally broke apart he turned his gaze to Darcy, giving her a pointed look.

“Hey,” she greeted, grinning herself as she lifted her hand and waved at him.

He started moving towards her, arm still snugly around Jane so they were walking together. “You know, I saw what you were doing.”

She stood up and looked up at him as they came to a stop by her chair, eyes widened innocently. “Did you? Oh, that's right, you can see through things.” She rested her palms against his chest and leaned up as he bent down to kiss her. The pressure of his lips was firm, insistent, and when she pulled back to rest on her heels again, there was a promise in her eyes that sent a thrill of heat through her.

“Do I want to know?” Jane asked, an eyebrow raised as she looked back and forth between them. Her hand rested against Clark's back, her head tucked against his chest.

Darcy shook her head. “Probably not.” Her gaze slid over to Clark's blue eyes. “But it's pretty close to lunch time if you wanna come upstairs and have lunch or whatever.” Hopefully or whatever, because the suit didn't really hide anything and she kinda just wanted to peel it off and lick him.

The apartment she shared with Jane was only one floor up, and in no time she was in her own kitchen making a pot of coffee. Clark had disappeared into the bedroom to change into actual clothes which was both good and bad. Good because the blue supersuit wasn't exactly sex-friendly, bad because the suit didn't hide anything. Although when he came into the kitchen in a gray long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, she didn't mind too much.

She turned away from the coffee pot to ask what they wanted for lunch to find them pressed together, Jane's arms wound around his neck, his hands holding her against him, one on her back and one on her ass as they made out. Darcy couldn't help but smile as she watched them embrace. They were beautiful together. 

The coffee was ready by the time they broke apart, and Darcy was just putting her mug on the counter to get herself a cup when she felt a large hand settle on her hip. She looked over to see Clark looking down at her, gaze intense. “What, you don't want lunch?”

“I've had my mind on something else for a little while now.” There was the faintest hint of amused accusation in his voice.

She grinned up at him. “Okay.” She was absolutely okay with that.

They all made their way into the bedroom with its single gigantic bed. Once inside his hold on her hip shifted, turning her towards him, and Darcy turned her face up just as Clark's mouth descended against her own. He nipped at her lips until she slid her tongue into his mouth, her fingers twisting into his hair. She stroked her tongue along his, exploring the wet heat of his mouth. 

When they broke apart she turned to touch her lips against Jane's, reaching up to grab the open sides of Jane's flannel shirt. As she pulled the thing off and down her arms, she slipped her mouth away and made an open-mouthed trail down over Jane's jaw onto her neck. She leaned down to close her mouth over the smooth skin over where the other woman's pulse was hammering in her throat, making Jane let out a soft sigh.

Hands on her shoulders were pulling Darcy's own sweater off, she let Clark take the clothing from her as she sucked lightly against Jane's sensitive skin. The other woman let out another sigh, and when Darcy's hands were free she rested one against the front of Jane's waist for balance.

Darcy saw Clark move around behind Jane, watched him bend down to brush his lips against the nape of Jane's neck, left bare by her ponytail. Jane gasped, her fingers gripping onto Darcy's upper arms as they both worked against her neck.

Clark's head moved back a little, and Darcy felt the shirt under her hand being pulled up, so she slipped away as well. She straightened and watched him pull Jane's shirt completely off, discarding it behind him. He gripped Jane's hips loosely, turning her towards him, and his mouth descended to her chest.

Darcy stepped up behind the other woman, hands stroking lightly at her waist, just above the top of her jeans. She leaned forward to kiss a line down Jane's spine, breathing in the scent of Jane's vanilla bodywash. Home, Jane smelled like home. When she reached the line of denim, Darcy reversed and went back up, skipping over the band of her bra.

Jane was sighing and moaning, and Darcy figured it was time to reach around in front of her and open the clasp to her bra. She pulled it down and off, watching Clark draw one rosy nipple into his mouth, making Jane arch into him and let out a soft moan.

Darcy reached around, sliding her hand up the smooth skin of Jane's abdomen to cup her other breast, her thumb stroking over the rapidly stiffening peak. Her mouth made a trail of lightly sucking kisses down along the bare, pale shoulder in front of her

Clark was moving over to lavish the other side with attention, so Darcy shifted as well. She dropped her hand away and used the other to pluck at Jane's still-damp nipple until the other woman was writhing between them, their names falling as breathy whispers from her lips. She was getting flushed all over, her skin getting warm as she moved between them.

After a final gasp, Clark straightened away. He made quick work of Jane's jeans and panties before turning her gently towards the foot of the bed. “Sit down,” he said quietly, and when Jane sat on the edge of the bed, he knelt between her legs and pulled her knees up over his bare shoulders. He must have taken his own shirt off while she and Darcy were kissing.

Darcy moved around to climb up onto the bed beside Jane. She watched Clark spread her labia with his thumbs before leaning forward, his mouth disappearing against Jane's hot center. Almost immediately he was rewarded with a moan. Darcy leaned down to move her lips along the other woman's clavicle.

She felt a slim hand tangle in the hair at the back of her neck as she left slightly sucking kisses across Jane's chest. From one side to the other, down between her breasts, teasing around her pebbled nipples without touching them until Jane was writhing, moaning almost continuously. When she let her lower lip catch against one tight peak, Jane sucked in a gasp, then let out a long sigh. She was rocking her hips, her muscles tensing. Darcy knew she had to be getting close, and she drew the rosy bud deep into her mouth reaching over to lightly twist at the other taut nipple.

“Clark- Darcy!” For a moment she went completely still, and then her breath let out with a whoosh as she shuddered against the bed. Her fingers clutched in the back of Darcy's hair, tugging a little bit.

As she sagged back against the bed completely, bonelessly relaxed, Darcy sat back on her butt. The other woman was smiling, eyes still closed, completely blissed out. “You look like you're having a good time.”

“I am.” Jane's dark eyes fluttered open. “Although you seemed a bit, um, urgent.” She lifted her head to look up at where Clark was gently sliding her legs to the floor.

He was smiling, too. He rubbed the shininess of Jane's pleasure that covered his lips and chin on the back of one thick forearm. “That's Darcy's fault.”

Both pairs of eyes turned to look at Darcy, and she widened her eyes innocently. They weren't buying it, just continued to give her almost identical looks. “I may have gone into the bathroom and masturbated while you were working.” Jane's eyebrow quirked. “What? I was bored.”

Jane shook her head, even as she reached over and gave Darcy's shirt a tug. Well, that was a good point, she still had to catch up in the clothes-taking-off-department. She pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor, and was about to reach for her bra when Clark leaned over the bed, his hand snaking around behind her to flick it open. She pulled it off and sent it after her shirt.

He was crawling up the bed, and she turned and let his approach press her down on her back. His eyes were dark with lust, and when he settled his pelvis directly against the seam of her jeans, she could feel the bulge of his arousal through their clothes.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, just a brush at first, and then returned for a much deeper kiss. She licked Jane's musky essence out of his mouth, humming in approval when one hand came up to circle her breast. He had large hands, strong fingers that were incredibly delicate as he toyed with her nipple until it pebbled under his touch. She was already a little worked up from what had just happened, and it didn't take long before she was shifting underneath him, her body thrumming with heat.

Clark pulled back from the kiss and shifted to the side until he was straddling one of her thighs, his erection almost seeming to brand her where it pressed against her hip.

Jane slid over on the bed until she was pressed against Darcy's other side, and they kissed, deep and wet, for a long moment even as Clark was undoing the button on her jeans.

This time the hand sliding down under the waist of her panties was larger, the fingers thicker than her own. Darcy lifted her hips so he could work her jeans and underwear down enough that the next pass of his touch grazed against her clit.

The broke apart, and Darcy's eyes fluttered shut as Jane leaned down to kiss her, all teeth and tongues, feeding at each other as the heat grew in her body.

One thick finger slid deep into her pussy and Darcy hummed her approval, pushing her hips up against him. With her jeans still around her thighs there was barely room his his hand between her legs, and everything seemed somehow intensified when his finger started pumping in and out.

A second finger pushed in, the delicious stretch made her moan and then gasp as they curled up to hit just the right spot as he fucked her. A second hand was sliding down her body, Jane's, two fingers moving to rub a quick circle against her clit. Jane knew exactly how to touch her, and soon she was bucking up against them, little whimpering sounds escaping through her nose.

Jane released her lips and she gulped in a deep breath. She was grabbing for them, Clark's arm, Jane's shoulder, as her pleasure spiraled higher and higher. The wet sounds of their kissing conjured up an image of them locked together, each with a hand between her legs, and that was almost enough to send her over the edge. She moaned, gripping at them.

The sudden pinch to her nipple had her falling still, the world halting for a moment around her as she teetered on the edge of ecstasy. The next one sent her hurtling over, and grabbed at them to anchor her as she clenched around Clark's fingers.

They withdrew as she came down, and she opened her eyes to see them both looking down at her. “Was that something like what you wanted?” Clark asked with a small smile.

“Yeah.” She shifted her hips, her thigh brushed against his erection. “But I think it's your turn now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was masturbation!


	15. Darcy/Bruce Wayne/Tony

Darcy was sitting on the couch with one foot tucked under her, one eye on the TV and the other on her laptop. She was typing away, but every few words she'd have to go back and erase something that crept its way in front what she'd heard on the TV. A fire was going in the fireplace, natural gas, that was keeping her nice and toasty warm despite the fact that she wasn't really wearing much.

A movement in the doorway pulled her attention, and she looked away from both, mouth opening to say something. Only... That wasn't Bruce standing there. She was  _in_ Bruce's gigantic house in Gotham City, wearing his shirt even, but... “Tony?”

“Hey, Shortstack.” He walked into the room, his eyes flicking around like he'd be testing on the furniture placement later. “Wait.” His eyes came back to her. “That's not one of your shirts.”

“It's really not.” Darcy shook her head, eyebrows raising faintly in challenge.

“And you're...” His gaze dropped to her legs before coming back up to her face. “You're not wearing pants.”

“You know, you are  _good_ at this whole noticing shit thing.” She looked up at him for a second. “And since we're noticing things, it  _looks_ like you broke into Bruce's house.” Mostly because she was close enough that she would have heard Alfred answering the door, voices at least if not words.

He waved that away like that was the least important topic at hand. His gaze seemed stuck on her bare legs. “Yeah, it's something we do every so often to test each other's security. Are you guys  _actually_ dating? Because I thought that was just a cover.”

“We're friends.” Her eyes dropped beside her laptop in search of her phone. It wasn't an  _emergency_ and Bruce was  _working_ , so she wasn't going to call him. Alfred, though. Alfred should probably know.

“You're friends like we're friends?” He gestured between them. 

Darcy picked up her phone and looked up to see that his eyes had narrowed and he was looking at her with some suspicion. She scrolled through her contacts to find Alfred. “I'm sitting here wearing nothing but one of his shirts, you tell me.” She pressed the button to call Alfred and pulled the phone to her ear before Tony could say anything else.

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?” Alfred answered.

“Hey. Sorry to bother you but, uh, Tony Stark broke into the mansion. He is standing here and looking at me.” Couldn't stop looking at her legs, to be specific. “Just, uh... Just thought you should know. Or someone should know.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lewis.” And was it just her imagination, or did Alfred sound amused as hell? “I'll inform Master Bruce.”

“Great. Thanks, Alfred.” She ended the call and put her phone back down beside her laptop. Tony was still just standing there. “Are you sticking around? 'Cause I'm actually supposed to be here this weekend, but I'm pretty sure  _someone_ in the room isn't.”

“Of course. I'm absolutely fascinated to hear how you and Mr. Wayne became such good friends.” He moved to the couch and sat down on the other side of her laptop.

“See, that's one of those things that's not really your business?” She pressed her lips together and nodded at him. “Because while you do borrow it from time to time, it's actually my vagina. Yeah.”

Movement pulled her eye again, and this time it  _was_ the proper person walking into the room. His hair was still damp like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a gray t-shirt. He stopped there just inside the doorway, his eyes moving back and forth between them. “This sounds like an interesting conversation.”

Tony was on his feet again and moving over to the other man. They shook hands, did the shoulder-clapping thing. Tony was making sure he stood very straight, it looked like Bruce was maybe an inch taller than him. And then, as if as one, they turned and looked down at where Darcy was still sitting on the couch. 

She looked back and forth between them. “Congratulations, you've figured out you're both in different parts of my sex life. Can we move on?”

“Different parts?” Tony arched an eyebrow. “As in...”

“As in we've never all been naked in the same room at the same time?” Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her laptop. She could practically  _feel_ the testosterone hitting her. From both of them.

“You know...” Tony was rubbing his hand over his chin, he did it when he was thinking sometimes. He glanced over at Bruce for a second. “I'm almost tempted to ask who's better.” He was serious, too, his dark eyes intent on her face. He wasn't  _almost tempted_ , he was asking her right now.

“Oh my god.” Darcy pushed her laptop shut and unfolded her legs, getting to her feet. “I am so not having this conversation.” The carpet was warm under her bare feet as she walked across the room, meaning to go around them. She was stuck there for the rest of the weekend, but maybe she could go hang out in her room until Tony left and the amount of free testosterone floating around in the air died down a little.

“You know, we could, though.” Tony's speculative statement made Darcy come to a stop, and she turned to look at him.

“What, have this conversation? Uh, no. I'm pretty sure I was fairly fucking clear about that.” She shook her head for emphasis.

“All be naked in the same room at the same time.” He glanced over at Bruce, one eyebrow raised in question.

Bruce nodded slowly, turning to consider the other man. “Now, there's an interesting idea.”

Two pairs of eyes swung back to Darcy with considerably more intensity this time. “What about you?” Bruce asked as he stepped towards her, his hand coming out to slide over her hip and settle in the small of her back.

Darcy's eyebrows raised as she looked up into his face. Her eyes flicked over to Tony and back again. “I didn't know you guys were on threesome terms.” She was surprised that Bruce would be on threesome terms with anyone. He preferred to work alone, it would make sense if that extended to sex.

“I don't see why not.” Tony was moving now, walking past them to close the door. She heard the latch click over as he locked it, and then he was stepping up behind her, one hands coming to rest against her hip. “There's enough Darcy for everyone.” There was a slight pause, she felt him pushing the back of her long hair to the side. “As long as you're okay with it, of course.” Lips, warm and firm moved against the side of her neck.

Her eyes closed for just a moment, then she looked up at Bruce. He seemed really okay with this. Really, really okay, judging by the way he bent down to kiss her. He hesitated, his mouth hovering just above hers. “How about it?”

“Yeah.” No sooner had the word slipped out on a breath than his mouth sealed over hers in a slow, hot kiss that had her winding her arms up around his neck. His tongue danced in along hers, his fingers closing in the back of his shirt that she was wearing.

Tony made a warm path just above the shirt collar across the back of her neck, slightly sucking kisses that raised goosebumps along her skin. His teeth grazed over her spine sending a shiver through her. “Cold?” he murmured, his lips brushing against her skin.

Darcy pulled back from Bruce and sucked in a breath of air, shaking her head. Her eyes were shut, and when Tony moved back and found the hollow under her ear she couldn't stop the breathy moan from escaping.

Bruce's lips slipped down over her jaw and dropped to where her clavicle was exposed by the undone couple of buttons at the top of the shirt. He nibbled along to the dip at the base of her throat, his tongue swirling in the hollow there.

She didn't know what to do with her hands. One stayed at the back of Bruce's neck where her fingers tangled in his hair, the other reached around to grab at the back of Tony's head. Gasps and sighs tumbled out as they worked their mouths against her.

One of Tony's hands slid down to where the hem of the shirt rested against her thigh. He slipped his hand under the smooth white fabric, running it up the outside of her leg and over her hip. One finger slid into the waistband of her lacy panties. “I thought you said this was all you were wearing.”

“I'm not wearing pants, am I?” She'd meant it as a snappy retort, but what came out instead was a breathy murmur, pure invitation. She felt the puff of Bruce's silent laughter against her throat.

Tony's hand kept sliding up until it was resting against the side of her ribs, just under the band to her bra. His fingers were warm, digging in a little as he sucked against that sensitive spot. She moaned in response, her head falling to the side.

Bruce worked up the back of the shirt with his fingers until he was brushing against bare skin. His touch left her for a second, and when it returned he was trailing the pad of his thumb down over her stomach until it rested just under the elastic waist of her panties. He nipped at her clavicle, the catch of his teeth making her gasp. “Spread your legs for us.”

Darcy shifted her feet apart, her bare soles sliding easily across the carpet. Bruce's thumb continued down until it was brushing at the top of her center. She rocked towards him, trying to get firmer contact against her clit. His mouth closed over her chest as his thumb pushed down and in, settling against the sensitive bead of nerves. “Like that,” she breathed.

His thumb started moving in a circle, slowly at first and then gradually more quickly. She was shifting against him, pushing her hips forward just a little.

The hand on her hip was moving too, back and down over the curve of her ass. Long fingers were sliding between her legs, probing along the lace of her underwear before the tip of one finger pushed the fabric aside. She gasped as Tony's finger slowly pushed deep into her pussy. She gripped his hair, tugging a little as his knuckles pressed up against her.

The finger was quickly joined by a second, slow at first and then faster until he was fucking into her. She couldn't keep still between them, her hips rocking and shifting as the heat between her legs grew and grew. It was so surreal, two pairs of hands, two mouths moving against her. That thought, that reality sent a jolt of heat through her, and she came with a stifled moan, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Their hands stayed on her until she started coming down, and then they were pulling her clothes off. She lost track of who was doing what, but soon enough she was naked. She opened her eyes to see Bruce shedding his clothes, and then his hands were on her hips as he drew her towards the couch. He sat down right at the edge of it and turned her so that she was facing Tony who was also very naked.

Bruce eased her down into his lap, she could feel his hard length almost scalding in the cleft of her ass. Darcy reached under herself to take ahold of his cock as she leaned forward. His grip on her hips helped steady her as she eased back and down over him. A low moan came out as she felt him fill her, his thick cock sliding along her sensitive nerve endings.

Tony knelt down in front of her, bending until his mouth was at her breasts. He shifted back and forth between her rosy peaks, nibbling and suckling until her back was arched towards him, her eyes fluttering shut.

She braced her hands against Bruce's knees for extra leverage and rocked back and forth into him, his hold on her hips guiding her into the right rhythm. He thrust up to meet her each time, the faint slap of skin on skin punctuating each gasp and moan.

Someone was touching her clit again, rolling quickly back and forth. It was so much all at once, almost too much, and her pleasure was an intense coil at the base of her spine. The world narrowed down to the slightly hazy heat gathering between her legs before her orgasm sent it in a tingling wave out through her body.

Bruce murmured something, she couldn't catch it. He was urging her faster, bringing her hips higher and pulling them back with a harsh snap. She could feel his thrusts begin to stutter until he stiffened underneath her, his fingers digging in against her hips. She felt the wet pulse of his orgasm, and then he relaxed.

It wasn't long before Tony's hold on her waist was gently pulling her up, easing her down against him. She was straddling his hips, the inside of her thighs gripping at him. His eyes were dark, intense, the irises only a thin ring of brown as he looked up at her.

She reached for him the same way she had for Bruce, holding his shaft and lowering herself down until the wide head of his cock was brushing against the slick heat of her pussy. He pulled her down, sheathing himself in one quick movement that had her crying out.

“I love the noises you make,” he muttered, leaning forward to mouth at the side of her neck as she rolled her hips against him. She gripped at his shoulders, fingernails digging in a little as they rocked together. Deep, it was deep, each quick movement had her grinding against his pubic bone. She could feel the heat rising again, a slow, gentle roll of pleasure that had her rocking faster and faster.

He was getting close, his fingers clenching at her waist. She clenched around him, and he let out a surprised, “Fuck!” as his cock twitched inside her. Just a little more, she just needed a little more.

A hand slid over her hip, moving down between them until dexterous fingers pinched her clit. She sucked in a breath, willing her muscles to relax as her orgasm pushed through her. She rocked through it, leaning forward to drop her head against Tony's shoulder as she came back to herself.

Darcy felt herself being lifted up, gently pulled back onto the soft cushions of the couch. She opened her eyes. It looked like her laptop had been moved somewhere, thankfully, and she let herself sag back until she was nestled against Bruce's side. In just a second Tony flopped down on her other side, lacing his fingers in the ones she trailed along his thigh.

“So how do you know each other this well?” She gestured between their naked bodies, a sweeping gesture that included all of them.

“We go back a long way,” Bruce answered, his thumb sliding over the inside of her knee. Back and forth, back and forth, it was almost a hypnotic rhythm. “Our parents moved in the same social circle.”

“And I don't know if you've noticed, Shortstack, but we actually have a lot in common.” Tony lifted her hand up, fingers entwined in hers, and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She nodded. “I had actually noticed, yeah.”

“We've never done this before, though.” Bruce looked past her to Tony.

A certain expectant weight came into the room, Darcy felt like she could practically hear what they were thinking. “Yeah, and if anyone asks who was better, it won't be happening again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was clothed getting off.


	16. Darcy/Thor/Tony

 Darcy made her way through the press of bodies towards the wall. One of the gigantic Christmas trees was over there, and maybe she could pull a chair over behind it and... Well, not _hide_ , exactly, but maybe get some air. It was warm. Hot. It was hot. And that wasn't _entirely_ due to the temperature of the room or the crush of people that were milling around for SI's benefit/holiday party.

She wished she had a fan or something to move the air over her face with. The full skirt of her deep blue gown swirled around her calves as she ducked behind the tree, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She wasn't allowed to leave the room alone- bathroom breaks notwithstanding. That was one of the rules of the game.

To be entirely fair, it was making the party a lot more interesting. It wasn't really her thing. There was drinks and dancing, and a silent auction, but she preferred the more informal parties that Tony held up in his penthouse. But it was for a good cause, so she was there with a smile on her face.

Well, mostly a smile. Right now she was feeling a little flushed and on edge. Because Tony had helpfully provided her with a small vibrator that _he_ had the remote control for, and he seemed enthusiastically determined to drive her insane.

A large hand closed over her upper arm, making her jump. Her eyes flew up and she looked up to see Thor's blue eyes peering down at her. “Are you well?”

“Yeah.” Not entirely convincing. She swallowed and smiled, and tried again. “Yeah. Tony's, uh... He gave me...” Well, that would take some explaining.

A knowing smile curved up Thor's lips, and he reached up to brush the back of one finger against her cheek. “Tony is a wise man.” From the expression on his face and the trace of heat in his eyes there was no doubt he knew what was up. Like, none.

Darcy's eyes widened as she looked up at him. “How do you know?”

“There are few things that bring this lovely shade to your skin. I assume he has gifted you with some device to provide...” The slightly-rough pad of his finger trailed along the line of her jaw. “Stimulation.”

As if on cue the vibrator began to hum, and Darcy couldn't help to soft whimper that slipped out. Tony had made it, and it was stuck somehow directly to her clit. She wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but that really didn't matter. What mattered was that it was adding to the hot, needy feeling that had just started to ebb. She gripped at Thor's arm with both hands, taking deep, measured breaths.

Thor moved directly in front of her, his solid body effectively cutting off the rest of the room. She let her eyes close and dropped her forehead against his chest, gripping at the sleeve of his deep red coat.

His deep voice floated down to her ear, murmuring words that were barely audible. “Were we truly alone I would push your gown out of the way and thrust my fingers deep into your cunt.” Her body clenched at his words and she let out a little moan that she hoped was muffled by his shirt.“Tell me, does your body weep with desire?”

She nodded, unable to stop shifting her hips slightly towards him as the toy buzzed relentlessly against her heated flesh. “I can almost feel it, almost taste your sweet dew upon my tongue.” Her teeth clamped around her lower lip as he spoke, trying to keep herself quiet. “Would you take me between your legs? Let me fill you again and again until you sang for me?” Another quiet moan slipped out as she nodded.

“I've watched the subtle dance of your body all evening. I ache for you, lovely Darcy.” He shifted a little, strands of his long, blond hair brushing against her cheek as he bent slightly over her. “I yearn for the sweet bite of your fingernails as I take you. I'm too impatient for gentleness, could you bear it?”

Her pleasure was coiling in tighter, her mind filling with images of Thor pushing her up against the wall and fucking her right behind the Christmas tree.

Suddenly the buzzing stopped and Darcy whimpered again. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, wincing when she realized how tightly she'd been grabbing onto him. “Sorry.”

Thor was smiling as he caught her hand, but there was nothing but dark heat in his eyes. He turned away from her, leading her out from behind the Christmas tree and into the main part of the room. They were going somewhere... Towards the doors, by the look of it. To be entirely fair, she wouldn't be leaving the room alone. “Where are you taking me?”

“On your back in the closest unoccupied room.” Okay, that had been a slight slip of the tongue, but apparently an appropriate one.

“I can help with that.” She'd been so intent on Thor that she'd completely missed Tony falling in on her other side. One hand was in his pocket as he walked along beside them. “Both the room and making sure that we're not disturbed.”

Thor preceded Darcy out the large conference room and through the long tables that had been set up just outside for the auction, and they paused just outside to let Tony step up beside them again. There was no one else out there with them, which was probably a good idea. “This way.” Tony gestured with his head off to the right, and then they all started walking in the indicated direction.

They ended up in what had been a small office at one point, maybe a security room or something. There was a desk pushed against one wall. She looked expectantly between the two men. “This is cozy.”

The buzzing against her clit started and she let out a soft sigh, her shoulders slumping a little. “You were making me crazy,” she told Tony, voice slightly breathless. She was only able to meet the intensity in his dark gaze for a second before she let her eyes flutter shut.

“Well, that _was_ the general idea.” His smooth voice sounded amused, but there was a slight strain there as well. “Tease you until someone noticed and got you out of there, or until you came to me.”

Hands closed in her skirt, slowly pulling it up. The fabric whispered against her bare legs as the hem rose higher and higher until it was bunched around her hips. She felt Thor's long fingers sliding between her legs and automatically shifted her feet a little bit apart to give him room. She felt a little precarious balanced on her heels, and she reached for him blindly, gripping his shoulders.

He made a low, satisfied-sounding noise as his finger easily bypassed her satiny panties, sliding easily through her wet heat. He pressed the vibrator against her and she let out a moan as sensation pushed through her. He didn't stay there long, though, instead slipping back through her delicate flesh. When he sank two fingers deep into her pussy, Darcy let out a yell. “Fuck!”

She could have sworn she heard a drawer, but she didn't really have time to process it as Thor's thick fingers dragged slowly out before plunging back in, making her yell again. He fucked her hard, it was all she could do to hang onto him as she bucked back into his hand.

There was a solid chest against her back, and she leaned against Tony for balance. “Spread your legs a little more, Darce,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear.

Darcy shifted her legs a little further apart and Tony's hand slipped down into the back of her panties. She felt a cool finger circling the rosebud of her ass. Almost immediately it pushed up inside, a slick glide until his knuckles were pressed against her.

That was enough. The heat that had been building all evening long shattered, spreading a wave of warmth through her as she shook between them. The vibrator stopped almost right away, but they kept fucking their fingers up into her, pushing her ecstasy on and on.

Tony's free hand rested against her waist, his lips moving across the almost-bare line of her shoulder. “I'll open her up for you?”

“Aye.” The tension was a hard edge in Thor's voice.

Her body clenched at that thought, and Tony's breath puffed across her skin as he chuckled. “You planned this, didn't you?” Because how else would he have lube just waiting for them?

“Of course.” His goatee scratched pleasantly against her shoulder as he spoke. “Made the whole night a lot more bearable. I mean, not necessarily Thor, but sex really is better as a team sport. Too bad Cap's not here to fuck those gorgeous lips.”

Vivid memories flashed behind her eyes. “Tony,” was a breathless moan that had him chuckling again as she clutched at Thor's wide shoulders.

Tony slid a second finger in alongside the first, the muscle stinging for just a minute before she adjusted around him. “The angle could be a little better.”

The hand that was holding her skirt out of the way pressed in against her hip as Thor eased his digits out of her. She heard the sound of his belt, the rustle of fabric moving against skin. “Will you take me in your mouth?” he asked, voice low.

Darcy opened her eyes to see Thor's pants lowered around his thighs. His cock jutted forward, looking almost painfully hard. She bent over, her hand closing around the base of his impressive erection. There was no way she was ever getting all of that into her mouth, but he made a very pleased-sounding rumble when she opened her mouth and licked a stripe along the underside of his shaft.

As she closed her lips around the head of his cock and drew Thor inside, Tony eased her panties down over her hips and let them drop to the floor. He started scissoring his fingers apart, steadily working her tight passage open. “Better. Much better.”

When he added another finger, she let out a moan that had Thor sucking in a sharp breath. “By the gods, how much longer?”

“Soon.” She could _hear_ the smirk in Tony's voice. “Me on my back, Darcy on top of me? You're a bit taller.”

“Aye.” The strain was thick in his voice. Darcy bobbed back and forth along his length, taking him in as deep as she comfortably. Her hand worked the lower part of his cock, twisting a little every time she brought it towards her. He was rocking towards her a little bit, she let him dictate the rhythm he wanted, easily adjusting to meet him.

“There.” Tony's fingers slipped free and Darcy let out a disappointed sigh. She heard him move away, and stood up to see him lay back on top of the desk, his legs dangling down over the edge. He undid his own belt and worked his pants down, and she licked her lips when his cock sprang free from his boxer briefs.

“I want that inside me.” She moved over to the desk. It was a little awkward to get up there, but Thor and Tony helped her until she was straddling his hips on her knees. She sank down over him, taking him deep inside her cunt, and let out a long sigh as he filled her. “Oh, that's good.”

He tossed Thor the bottle of lube. Darcy braced herself with her palms on either side of his head and leaned down until her breasts brushed against his chest every time she rolled her hips. He held her skirt up, out of the way.

The cap of the lube snapped open and closed, and in just a second she felt a large hand on her ass. She arched her back as much as she could, and the head of his wide shaft nudged against her other opening. She stilled, letting out a long breath and relaxing as much as she could as Thor pushed slowly forward.

Her fingers dug into Tony's suit jacket. “Oh god. Thor... Thor!” The vibrator started buzzing again, distracting her from the deep, slow burn. “Fuck,” came out a strangled moan as he nestled up against her. She loved this, the delicious pleasure/pain as she was stretched around them. They gave her a second to adjust, and when she nodded Tony rolled his hips up into her. “Oh fuck, guys. God! Just... Please!”

Intense sensations swept through her as they moved inside her, slowly at first and then faster and faster. The vibrator tingled relentlessly against her clit, her pleasure rising in a whirlwind so quickly that she could hardly stand it. She was shifting between them without any real aim, she just couldn't keep still. Hands on her hips kept her still as they drove into her. She was lost in a haze sensation. One orgasm rolled into another one, and she dropped her head down onto Tony's shoulder as the strength left her arms.

Thor came first, buried deep in her ass as he let out a long groan that seemed to fill the room. His hands made soothing circles over her hips as Tony snapped up into her. It wasn't long before Tony was stiffening too, and she felt the thick pulse of his cock as he found his release.

The vibrator shut off, and Thor eased away, helping Darcy down into a standing position. His hands on her waist kept her steady, her legs were more than a little shaky, especially in heels. Darcy looked over at where her panties were still sitting on the floor. “Did your plans include something to clean up with?” Because she was a mess from the waist down.

“Sure.” Tony swung his feet around the side of the desk and sat up, reaching down to open a drawer. He pulled out some towels, tossing two of them to her. She caught them and handed one to Thor. “By the way, I recorded this...” He grabbed his phone from where it had apparently been sitting beside him on the desk and poked at it for a second. The sound of her gasping and sighing filled the room.

“Are you serious? Is that _really_ what I sound like?” Darcy was about two seconds away from turning and burying her face in the front of Thor's shirt.

“Yes. Absolutely. Would you mind if I sent it to Steve?” Tony grinned at her.

Her mouth opened and closed, and she peered at him for a second. “Uh, with context, or...”

He started typing away at his phone. “Hey, have you seen Darcy lately?” He poked at the phone with a dramatic flourish, and then another one. “There. Fully has context, I sent it straight to his voicemail.”

She just looked at him for a second. “I'm going to be tired tomorrow, aren't I?”

Thor leaned down and brushed his lips against the side of her neck. “I'll ensure you're well-rested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "with toys". This is in the same verse as the Darcy/Steve/Thor/Tony fic in this collection.


	17. Darcy/Gambit/Wolverine

Darcy made a face as she looked out the window. It wasn't snowing that hard _yet_ , but there was about an hour between the X-Mansion and home on a good day, and it was starting to get dark... Sighing, she took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Charles.

It only rang a couple times before he answered. “You just left my office.” He sounded amused.

“Yeah, but... I'm at the front door. It's really starting to come down out there, I'll probably be spending the night.” There was a standing invitation for her to spend the night, but she always liked to let him know because, you know, his house and all.

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks, Charles.” She hung up the phone and slid it back into the pocket of her skinny jeans. Her laptop was out in the car, she could totally mooch free wifi for the rest of the night. If nothing else came up.

She wrapped her coat a little more firmly around herself and stepped outside in the snow. It wasn't too bad out. The wind hadn't picked up yet, there was just a _lot_ of snow swirling in the air. But it had that hush that always accompanies falling snow, and Darcy was smiling as she walked down the drive to where her car was parked.

She had an overnight bag too, because this had happened more than once. At least she wasn't stuck at the Baxter Building. That was kinda nice. She didn't have to put up with Reed overnight. And, if she was going to be perfectly honest, chances were pretty good that she wouldn't be spending the night in one of the guest rooms, either. Of course, she wasn't going to count on it.

She saw his eyes first, glowing red against the blanket of white. She had to smile as she looked up at Remy. He was walking towards her, his long coat swirling around his legs. “Hey.”

“ _Bonsoir_ , _chere_. You will stay with us tonight?” He came to a stop right in front of her, already reaching to take the backpack out of her hand.

“Yeah. I didn't wanna drive home in this. They'll plow through the night, it should be okay with the morning commuters.” Of course it would take longer then, but a safe drive was more important. She leaned over to grab the laptop case and pulled that out too. Her hip nudged the car door shut as she straightened up, and Remy stayed beside her as they headed back towards the mansion.

They went through to the smaller staff living room. No one was in there, and Darcy placed her laptop gently on the loveseat and held her hand out for her backpack. When he handed it to her she dropped it on the floor, taking her winter coat off and letting it follow. She stepped into him and slipped her hands around his waist, under his coat to hold him close.

Remy chuckled, his arms coming around her to return the embrace. “It's good to see you again.”

“Mm, you too.” His red silk shirt was smooth under her cheek. He smelled good, like a mix of the spices he liked to cook with and something more _electric_.

They'd pulled the door to when they'd come into the room, and Darcy could hear someone pushing against it. She leaned back, twisting to look over her shoulder at whoever else had entered. She counted most of the people who would freely use the staff rooms as friends. “Logan!”

She slipped out of Remy's arms and moved over to the shorter man. She could totally rest her head right against Logan's shoulder when she hugged him, he was Darcy-sized.

His arms were heavy around her. Full-body hugs were absolutely a thing. “Hey, darlin'. Thought I saw your car out there. You're not driving out in this, are you?” There was a note of concern in his voice.

“Nope. Told Charles I'd stay the night.” Darcy stepped back and looked at him. “Got my stuff here and everything.”

“Good.” His eyes flicked past her to where Remy was standing by the loveseat and her stuff. “Good.” There seemed to be a tension between them, with the way Logan's eyes lingered on the other man.

Darcy looked back and forth between them, stepping to the side so she wasn't craning to look over her shoulder. Remy was giving Logan a similar look. “Everything... Everything okay here, guys? Because I am so not up for drama or whatever.”

Remy instantly broke into one of his more charming smiles. “ _Mais oui_.” Logan just gave her an even look.

“Uh huh.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked between them one more time.

“Sausage and peppers?” Logan's non sequitur pulled her attention back to him.

She blinked at him for a second. “Are you asking me what I want for dinner, or is that the nickname you've given your sideburns?” Because Logan had some pretty impressive sideburns, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd named them.

“Dinner.” He was wearing a small smile.

“Yeah, that sounds really good, thanks.” She widened her eyes. “Does this mean you're actually going to let me eat some of your food?” Because she'd gotten more than one call from him after raiding an unmarked container of leftovers in the staff fridge.

He spread his hands wide, a defense gesture. “When was the last time I said anything about that?” Well, he was right. It had been a while. Not since they'd first had sex. Maybe getting in his pants meant she could get into his leftovers. His hand brushed over the small of her back, the last two fingers lingering a little over the upper curve of her ass before he turned and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Darcy turned back to Remy. “If this is going to be a Thing, I will take my happy ass to a guest room right now.” They'd both assured her, at different points, that her fucking both of them wouldn't become a Thing. Darcy was happily polyamorous, but she knew that wasn't the case for everyone. But they'd _both_ totally said that they were absolutely fine with it.

“Relax, _chere_.” Remy took the few steps that separated them, taking her hand and lifting it to brush his lips against her fingertips. “We are just trying to figure out our positions with you.”

“Okay.” Wait. She thought for a second, putting her head back to look up at him. “By positions you mean...” Because despite the accent, Remy was absolutely fluent in English.

He just grinned at her. “Come. Sit.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she went and sat down on the loveseat. Her laptop was quickly opened up on her thighs, and Remy lowered himself to sit beside her. He put the TV on and draped his arm across her shoulders, shifting over until the length of their thighs were pressed together.

Logan came back in a little bit to tell them that dinner was ready. Apparently it was a group affair, Remy unfolded himself from the loveseat and went with them to the staff kitchen. Nope, Logan had totally cooked enough food for all of them.

And again there was that tension between them. Although maybe it wasn't so much tension as it was an air of _anticipation_?

The food was really good. But Darcy was still dwelling on what Remy had said. He was sitting beside her, Logan across the table. She glanced between them. “Okay, guys. What's going on? Remy said something about you guys figuring out your _positions_ and there's all this weird tension between you two.”

“That's easy, darlin'.” Logan shrugged his broad shoulders. “We both want ya. You seem to enjoy spending time with both of us.”

Her eyebrows raised faintly as she chewed her mouthful of dinner. She swallowed, then took a drink of the sweet cider Remy had placed on the table for her. “These are both true statements. Not, uh, not really an answer to my question, though.”

“What Logan means, he say maybe you'll have fun with both of us.” Remy's glowing red eyes were even more intense than usual, if that was possible.

She looked back and forth between them again. “At the same time.” Because that did sound like a whole lot of fun, but only if they were down. And with the weight in the air between them, she wasn't entirely sure.

“Yeah.” Logan's blue eyes were every bit as heated as Remy's.

“Are we... Sure? You two don't want to punch the shit out of each other?” She gestured between them with her fork. “Still have to come back here for work, so I'd much rather, you know, go do logic problems by myself until I fall asleep if this is going to be a Thing.”

Logan took a long swallow of his beer and put it back on the table. “No. Just a matter of finding out how we all fit together, that's all.” His eyes moved over her, at least of much of her as he could see from the other side of the table. “And I'm really looking forward to that part.”

Her belly gave a hot twist at that. “You mean you haven't given it any thought?” Darcy's eyebrows raised faintly.

“Sure.” He gave her a long look. “Dinner would probably be a good idea first, though.”

So they finished eating. Not a lot was said for the rest of the meal. Darcy was the last to finish. She was very aware of two sets of eyes watching her as she took one last swallow of her cider and pushed her plate away. “So... Any plans for the rest of the evening?”

“Cajun's gonna clean up.” Logan gestured to Remy with his chin. When Remy opened his mouth, probably to protest, Logan shrugged. “I cooked, and Darcy's a guest.” Remy shrugged at that, spreading his hands wide. Both of those things were true, though it was debatable whether or not Charles actually thought of her as a guest. She'd basically lived in this house for a while when she'd done her little time hop. “And unless you have other plans, I figured we could go watch some TV in my room.”

“That's very Netflix and chill.” Remy smiled at that, but she wasn't sure if Logan caught the reference or not, he didn't really react. Oh well, it was all the same. She slid out of her chair and headed back to the staffroom where she'd left her stuff. She wasn't worried about it having gone missing. No one tended to steal things in a house with two psychics.

Logan walked along with her, his hand steady in the small of her back. She could feel the warmth of his skin even through the layers of her sweater and shirt. He ran a little hotter than the average person, just because of the whole regenerating thing.

Sure enough, her stuff was right where she'd left it. She'd put the laptop back in its case when they went for dinner, now all she had to do was pick everything up.

Logan took her backpack from her much the same way Remy had, and then they were headed to his room.

Darcy had never actually been to Logan's room before. He moonlighted with the Avengers sometimes, and all of their intimate time together had been at the Tower. It was pretty standard as staff bedrooms in the Tower went. There was a bed, a desk, a chest of drawers over there, and a TV on the wall facing the bed.

Logan let her backpack drop to the floor just beside the door, and gently took the laptop case from her to set it on top of his completely bare desk. She let her coat fall over her backpack. He stepped into her, his hands sliding over her hips as her breasts brushed against his flannel shirt. “I always miss this when I come back.”

“Funny.” Her eyes were trained on his lips, just a couple inches from hers. “I do too.” She took a deep breath and licked her lips. “You guys really talked about this?”

“Yeah. Didn't seem right that anybody should be alone when it's so cold out.” He leaned forward and nipped at her lower lip. “Figured this would be an all or nothing situation for you, planning for it might make it easier for us.”

“Huh.” Darcy reached up to trace one fingertip along the outer curve of his ear. “How far in your plans did you get?”

“About right here. Except Gambit was here too.” He nipped at her lip again. “He'll be here soon.”

“From the way you were talking, it sounded like you had both thought about what configuration might work for the three of us.” She leaned forward, her cheek brushing against his sideburns until she could nibble at his earlobe just with her lips.

“Not that we talked about.” There was an audible strain in his voice. One hand slid down to cup her ass, fingers pressing in a little against her jeans. “That all depends on what you want too.”

She slipped back, turning until her back was pressed up against his chest. She reaching up behind him, her fingers threading through his thick, dark hair. “What do you want?” She was pretty sure she knew exactly what she wanted. Her hips shifted back and forth, her ass brushing across the erection that she could start to feel pressing against the front of his jeans.

Logan made a sound a lot like a growl. His hands had fallen away when she turned around, and now he cupped her breast. His thumb found her nipple and flicked over it even through all her layers. He gripped low at her hip with his other hand, holding her securely back against him.

She shifted against him again, and his fingers pressed in against her. “I'm trying to be patient, Darce,” came the bass rumble from behind her. “But you're making it hard.”

“I thought that was kinda the point.” She grinned.

He pulled her sweater off quickly enough that it caught around her hands. But just for a second, and then it was free, tossed carelessly on the floor.

The door opened and quickly shut. Darcy was facing away from the door so she couldn't _see_ who it was, but there was no mistaking the amused, distinctly-accented, “You have started without me?”

“Only a little. I was teasing Logan a bit, and there was some talk about positions.” Darcy put her head back to look up at Remy as he came around in front of her. He'd shed his coat at some point. He really did look good in red. “Did _you_ have any ideas?”

He reached out and traced a finger along the underside of her jaw. “Every time I think of you lately, I see these sweet lips wrapped around me.” The pad of his finger was slightly rough as it brushed over her lower lip. “After we have driven you beyond speech.”

She opened her mouth, drawing his digit deep inside. His eyes burned with intensity as he watched her suck on his finger, letting her tongue flick against it just like he wanted her to do with his cock.

Logan had grasped the hem of her t-shirt, the backs of his fingers skimming along her skin as he slowly pulled it higher and higher. Remy pulled his hand away so that her shirt could be taken completely off and tossed to the floor after her sweater.

She shivered, a combination of the sudden chill air against her skin and the way Remy's eyes were moving over her.

“Don't worry, _chere_. We keep you warm.” He traced the side of her bra strap, down along the top edge of her bra cup. His gentle touch raised goosebumps, drawing another shiver that had her shifting against Logan.

Logan lifted her dark hair, pulling it aside. She felt the rasp of his five o'clock shadow, the heat of his lips moving against the nape of her neck. When his teeth grazed against her spine, she let out a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering closed.

Remy's fingers slipped into her bra cup, thrumming over the pebbled nipple inside. “Ah...” His voice was almost a physical caress. “We already make you feel good.”

The shivers had done it more than anything else, but there was no denying the jolts of pleasure that shot through her as he rolled the sensitive bud between the knuckles of two fingers. She gave another sigh, letting herself get lost in Remy's touch, in the heat of Logan's mouth.

Logan backed off for a second, and then his hands settled on her waist, sliding along the top of her jeans until he came to the button in front. He slipped it open, pulled her zipper down. His thumbs hooked inside and pushed her pants over her hips as he gave a particularly sharp nip at the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

She gasped. She felt the heat of his chest against her shoulder blades, he'd obviously pulled off both the flannel shirt and the sleeveless undershirt he always wore underneath. Darcy dragged her eyes open, looking up at Remy. “You're wearing too much.”

The way his long fingers moved as he flicked each of the buttons on his silk shirt open was almost obscene. He pulled the shirt up out of his black pants, letting it fall to the floor. Of course, he wasn't wearing an undershirt. Darcy reached out to run her fingertips along the contours of his abs. “That look, _chere_ , as though I am something to eat...”

“Aren't you?” Her eyes drifted up to his face, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “Wrap my lips around you, swallow you down?”

He reached for her again, but Logan's chest vibrated against her back with another deep growl. His thumbs hooked in the waist of her panties, pushing them down. His hand slipped between her legs, petting over her heated lips before sliding a finger in against her clit.

Remy pulled her bra cup down, bending over to take the pert nipple into his mouth. He drew deeply on it, cupping her breast and pulling it away from her body slightly. It was Remy's mouth and Logan's touch this time, but she was just as lost between them. Her eyes were tightly shut, head back against Logan's shoulder. He circled her clit quickly until she was rocking into him, grabbing at his thick forearm.

The world narrowed down to the hot, hazy pleasure that was gathering deep in her body. Just another few strokes would push her over. Logan didn't let up, and when Remy's teeth grazed against her sensitive peak Darcy came with a gasp, heat flooding out through her limbs.

They eased away as she came down from her high. “Get up on the bed, darlin',” came the low voice in her ear. “Bend over for me.”

This was essential for what she'd been teasing Logan with. They'd talked about anal before. Logan was all about it, and Darcy was definitely interested. She stepped away from him, reaching up behind her to unclasp her bra and let it drop to the floor. It was only a few steps to the bed and she climbed up onto the end of it on her hands and knees. It was hard not to feel a little self-conscious like that, completely exposed as she was, but Remy sucked in a sharp breath and Logan hummed his approval.

A finger, cool and slick, pressed against the rosebud of her ass. Logan's fingers were thicker than Remy's, but it didn't hurt as he slowly pushed it inside. He pumped it in and out until she let out a soft moan. “More.” A second finger slid in beside the first, stinging a little as it broached the tight ring. Soon the discomfort eased, though, giving way to a slick glide that actually felt kinda good.

Someone rolled a quick finger over her clit, and Darcy dropped her head down on her forearms to muffle the noises she was making. The X-Mansion's rooms were _not_ soundproofed. It had to be Remy rubbing back and forth across the tiny bundle of nerves as Logan fingered her deep and slow.

He scissored his fingers, working her open. Darcy could have quite happily just done that all night, her pleasure steadily coiling tighter and tighter. He slipped free, and she couldn't keep in the groan of disappointment.

The bed dipped beside her as he sat down, and Remy's hand fell away too. Remy helped her get her balance as she stood up. Logan was perched on the edge of the bed, completely naked, eyes dark as he looked up at her. “Come here, darlin'.” He grasped her hips, turning her away from him, and pulled her back towards him.

Darcy stepped out to straddle his legs. Letting him guide her with one hand on her hip, she lowered herself towards him until she felt the head of his cock nudging against her ass. She sank down over him, letting out a low moan as she took him deep inside her body until she was sitting on his thighs. “Oh fuck!”

Her legs were hooked over his, and he opened his thighs, spreading her wide. His fingers dug into hips, bringing her slowly up and down along his shaft. She couldn't get a whole lot of leverage in that position, but she rolled her hips to meet him as much as she could.

Remy was standing in front of them, eyes burning as he watched her breasts bounce. He moved in front of them and dropped to his knees. One hand came towards them, his finger brushing over her clit before sliding through her slick arousal until it pressed up into her cunt.

“Remy,” came out a breathy whimper. Two long fingers were fucking up into her, crooking forward to nudge against _that_ spot every time. When his thumb flicked over her clit she bit her lips between her teeth to suppress her yell.

Logan kept his strokes slow and deep, Remy hard and fast. She felt full, so full. She writhed between them, her legs shaking as they wound her tighter and tighter. She gripped at Logan's knees, fingernails digging in against his skin.

Their different rhythms made it hard for her to focus, pushing her pleasure higher and higher. Her eyes were squeezed shut, whimpering noises escaping through her nose. They pushed her higher and higher until she felt like Darcy would just implode. She was right on the edge, her orgasm just out of reach.

Remy said something, a low string of French, and that was enough to push her over. Her orgasm _shattered_ , her body clenching around them.

Logan was close behind, his low growl vibrating through her as he found his release. He let her rest against his thighs, one hand pushing her hair away. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, his stubble rasping against her. Remy's hand fell away.

She shifted forward a little, letting out a breath as his cock slipped free. She didn't get up, though, and she made sure he still had her hips before she reached out for Remy. “Up.”

He stood up and she reached for the waist of his pants, getting them undone and pushing them until they dropped to his ankles. “Take a moment, _chere_ , catch your breath.”

“Gonna make you catch yours.” She grabbed his ass, pulling him forward until his cock was bobbing in her face, the head already damp with precome. She took ahold of his cock with her free hand, gripping the base. She licked the seam on the underside, making him catch his breath and let out a soft curse in French. Her mouth opened wide and she sucked him inside, lips wrapped over her teeth so she wouldn't catch him.

She bobbed back and forth along his shaft, the same quick tempo he'd fucked into her. His hands found the sides of her head, holding her but not pushing her. His hips rocked forward a little to meet her.

Darcy ran her tongue against the underside of his cock until he was cursing, a low, steady stream of French. His fingertips dug into her scalp. She could taste the salty precome sliding along her tongue.

He stiffened, his ass tensing under her fingers. She felt the telltale pulse, swallowed against the salty taste of his come, slowing to almost a stop.

Remy slipped away from her, and she sat back against Logan's chest. “This seemed to go pretty well, I think.”

Logan's muscled arm locked around her waist as he nuzzled against her shoulder. “I think so.”

She shifted back, twisting to look around at him. “You're not kicking Remy out, are you? Great big bed...”

He smiled a little, shaking his head. “Yeah, okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER to finish, OMG. The prompt for this was "fingering." There's a lot of that.


	18. Darcy/Hunter/Mack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Sex pollen, complete with dubious consent. This is a work of fiction, out in the real world only yes means yes.

Darcy stared at her monitor, tapping her fingers impatiently against her thigh. Hunter was set up with the glasses with the camera, and he was _killing_ her. “I swear to god, Hunter. I know they have computers in your country, I've used them.”

“Patience, love,” came back in her ear, voice slightly touched with strain. He was hunt-and-pecking at the computer keyboard like he'd never seen one before. “It'll just take me a couple of minutes.”

“Yeah, that's what you said about...” Darcy's eyes flicked to the time display in the corner of her screen. “Sixteen minutes ago.” Sixteen of the longest minutes of her life. “Seriously, Hunter?”

He didn't reply to that, just kept up his intense key-hunt at the keyboard. She heard his sigh, though.

She sighed too. Because fuck all this. She didn't even want to be here, but Skye was off doing field-y things with with Bobbi and May. This was a “safe” assignment or whatever, so she was cleared to do it. Which actually begged the question why Darcy was in a stupid van outside watching Hunter labor through the whole computer process. “You know what?” she muttered to herself, swiveling in the chair and getting up to move to the end of the van. “If it's safe, then I should be in there.”

She pushed open the rear door and stepped out into the bright sunshine. The street was pretty much empty. It was a quiet alley, some industrial part of the city, largely abandoned. You know, safe.

Mack was standing just inside the door of the empty hideout, guarding it or whatever. He arched an eyebrow as she pushed her way inside, squinting a bit in the dimmer light. “You're supposed to be in the van.”

“Yeah. And Hunter's supposed to have been born sometime within the last 50 years.” She shrugged, shaking her head as she squeezed past him in the narrow hallway to where Hunter was.

To where Hunter was _still_ bent over the computer. “Move,” she told him, making little shooing gestures as he looked up at her.

He didn't move, beyond taking the glasses off and setting them on the desk beside the computer. “You're not supposed to be in here.”

“Did Coulson ever give you the rundown of _why_ I get tapped to work with SHIELD sometimes? It involves actual aliens.” She nodded. “From other planets, actively trying to kill me. I'm pretty positive nothing in here is even remotely trying to kill me, so I think it's fine.” He looked up at her for a moment like he was trying to decide how this would affect him. Her hands came up to rest on her hips. “You can tell him I knocked you down and stormed in here against your will.”

He snorted, but he did get up from the chair, pulling it around until it faced her. He looked pretty relieved that she was actually going to be doing this instead of trying to relay everything.

Darcy sank down into the chair, swiveling it back towards the computer. She squinted at the screen for a second to see where Hunter was. He was supposed to be copying everything relevant off the hard drive and then wiping the whole thing. “What the fuck were you even doing?” she muttered to herself. At least the thumb drive was plugged in, that was a start.

He moved off through the room, she could hear him picking up stuff and putting it back down. The people who had occupied this place had pretty much emptied the little base or whatever when they'd abandoned it, but there was still _stuff_ just sitting around.

This was already way faster, though. Just a few more minutes in and she was already almost done. Her fingers tapped idly against the smooth wooden top desk, eyes focused on the little progress bar on the screen. “Come on,” she muttered.

There was a solid thump, and then a clattery noise from behind her like something hit the floor, followed by a very suspicious silence. “Oops,” said Hunter a couple of seconds later.

“What did you drop?” Darcy asked, not bothering to look around and find out. He sounded _guilty_ but not _concerned_. “Not some sort of grenade, I hope.”

“No, nothing like that.” He still sounded awfully guilty. “No, it's fine.”

She shrugged, shaking her head a little. “Maybe this is why we don't touch things that don't belong to us.”

He snorted at that. “I didn't. It was on the table, I bumped the table.”

“Because you can't sit still for five minutes.” Not that she could really talk, Darcy was still tapping her fingers against the desk. She'd obviously been sitting in the van for too long, she was really starting to get antsy. It was getting a little warmer, too. “It's really stuffy in here. Is there a fan or something?”

“I thought you didn't want me touching stuff,” came the amused drawl from behind her.

Darcy swiveled in the chair to look around at Hunter. He was leaning against a table, probably the one he'd bumped, arms folded across his chest as he looked back at her. There was a black canister on the floor a couple of feet away, evidently what had fallen. It was hard not to stare at the muscles of his upper arms as they strained against his short sleeve SHIELD-issue shirt. He wasn't a terribly big guy, certainly not tall like Mack, but he was compact. He was built like he could kick some ass and take some names. “You were in the SAS, right?” Why was her voice that husky? Probably how stuffy it was. There was a water bottle out in the van, though.

“That's right.” Well, it had certainly done him a world of good.

She lifted the front of her t-shirt, fanning it over her chest. “It got hot in here. No wonder this was taking you forever.” It was getting a little hard to concentrate, too. “Fuck, I think I need some fresh air or something.” She glanced back at the computer, the progress bar was about 65% done. She totally had time. Get a gulp of air, get a drink.

Hunter's eyes were fixed on the front of her shirt where she was was flapping it against her skin. “That's a great idea.” His hand came out towards her, palm up. Like she needed help up from her chair or something? Whatever.

She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. Sparks of heat seemed to speed through her as his fingers closed around hers. “Yeah.” She stepped closer to him until her breasts were just about brushing up against his black tactical vest. “Super good.” His eyes were dark as she looked up at him, pupils blown wide. “How's Jemma?” Because that was a thing. It was supposed to be a secret thing, but it totally wasn't. But thinking about him and Jemma distracted her from the way his tongue flashed out red as he licked his lips. Well, kinda.

One of his eyebrows twitched. “You know about that?”

“Everyone knows about that.” The hand that wasn't tucked in his was somehow making its way up over his tactical vest around the back of his neck. Her fingertips rubbed across the spiky hair there, marveling at the slightly sharp texture.

“What about you and Mack?” He didn't seem to be thinking about Mack, though. Because his free hand had settled low on her hip and seemed to be making its way around to cup her ass. That was a terrible idea, of course. For any number of reasons, just terrible. But it felt too good to think about stopping him, the heat of his fingers, the caress of her clothes. Like there were somehow extra nerve endings just under the surface of her skin.

“What about us?” Because now Darcy was thinking about it, about what she and Mack did in their stolen moments around the base. The slide of skin against skin, of Mack's long fingers pressing up into her cunt. Someone made a soft whimpering sound- her. She'd just made a soft whimpering sound.

More slipped out, too, as Hunter's fingers kneaded through her jeans. It wasn't quite enough, she wanted to feel his skin against hers.

“Darcy?” Mack's voice floated down to where they were. She'd forgotten he was there in the narrow hall, guarding the door. He'd obviously heard her. “Everything okay in there?”

“Yeah,” she called back, unable to tear her eyes away from Hunter's. His face was closer than it had been, seemed to be coming closer still. “Fine.” She lifted up on her toes and bridged the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

His stubble was a sharp prickle against her skin, but it felt amazing as their tongues danced together. She'd never kissed Hunter before, not like this, and suddenly it was like she couldn't get enough. She turned until the backs of her thighs bumped against the table, and he followed, nibbling at her lower lip.

“Guys, what's-” Mack's question caught off abruptly. From the sound of it, he was considerably closer than he had been, probably standing at the entrance to the room.

Darcy was too busy trying to get the zipper on the tactical vest down to answer him. Her breasts were smashed up against the front of it, and it wasn't entirely comfortable. Not uncomfortable enough to stop, but she wanted it off, to feel more skin against her own.

“You two are...” The confusion was clear in Mack's voice, mingled with no small amount of hurt. He and Darcy weren't an official couple or anything, but it had to be difficult to see the woman you usually wrapped your body parts around currently wrapping her body parts around someone else. The thought registered somewhere in the back of Darcy's mind, but it was like trying to grab an eel, it just kept slipping away.

“Hot,” muttered Hunter, pulling his mouth away to make a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses over Darcy's jaw and down the side of her neck.

“Thirsty,” she added, her fingers finally catching on the zipper and quickly pulling it down. Hunter let his arms fall to the sides for long enough for her to push it off his shoulders, and her hands were immediately moving up under the front of his shirt. She traced out the ridges and indents of his abs, pushing the fabric up as she explored up his torso.

The dark hair scattered across his chest was slightly rough under her touch, and she wanted to feel it a lot more immediately. She pulled back just long enough to grab her own shirt and pull it over her head, dropping it on the floor. She was dimly aware that Mack was still standing there, but that seemed somehow secondary to the way Hunter's eyes glinted when he caught sight of her nipples already stiff and dark under her lacy pink bra.

“We're on an op,” Mack protested, strain audible in his own voice. “There couldn't be a less appropriate place to do this.”

“Uh huh.” Her hands came back to Hunter's chest like there was a magnetic pull, pushing his own shirt over his head. He let it fall to the floor behind him, and then he was on her again. One hand grabbed the bottom of one thigh, pulling it up around his hip. He was between her legs, his other hand splayed flat between her shoulders as he pressed into her. She whimpered again when his erection pressed against the seam of her jeans between her legs, almost seeming to scald her with its heavy promise.

“Oh, shit.” Darcy could hear Mack's heavy footsteps moving towards them, and then there was a rush of cold air against the heated flesh of her chest as Hunter was pulled bodily away from her. Mack took his place, his own eyes dark with heat as he looked down at her. Their eyes met for a second before he bent down to fasten his lips over her pulse point just the way she liked. She gasped, gripping at his shoulders. His tactical vest was still on, and she let out a noise of pure frustration.

Only he didn't stay there. Suddenly he and Hunter were facing each other. Jaws gritted, fists clenched, and Darcy was pretty sure they were about two seconds away from starting to beat the actual fuck out of each other.

She slid down from the edge of the table and pressed herself between them. One hand came up behind her, her fingers moving across the short hairs at the back of Hunter's neck as she shifted her ass against his straining cock. The other hand reached up behind Mack's neck, pulling him down towards her for a kiss. The promise of two pairs of hands, of the two of them surrounding her, of both of their heated skin moving against hers was enough to make her moan. She felt swollen, achy with need.

Hunter flicked her bra open, and she let it fall to the floor after everything else. Mack was getting his own vest off, and Darcy couldn't stop from sucking his lower lip into her mouth until he let out a low groan.

Between them they got her pants off, and she kicked her flats away so that she could stand between them completely naked. It was getting hard to keep track of who was touching what. Someone was gripping her hip, two fingers were making rapid circles over her clit. Two blunt fingers eased up deep into her cunt, making her gasp and bite her lip. The friction of Mack's chest against her nipples felt amazing, but it wasn't enough, never enough. She shuddered and shook between them as they played over her body, pulling her pleasure higher and higher until she thought she was going to implode.

She gripped at Mack's shoulders as her first orgasm rolled over her in a wave of sticky heat, her hips rocking and pushing into their touch.

Mack shifted until he was sitting on the edge of the table, and he pulled her up after him. She straddled his lean hips, letting him position her until she was sinking down over him, taking him deep inside her pussy. The familiar stretch was good, so good, but not quite enough. She was a little precarious where she was and couldn't move a whole lot, but he grabbed her waist and pumped up into her until she was crying out almost continuously.

There was a growl of frustration from behind her. The fingers that had been in her cunt were now pushing up into her ass. It was a little much a little too soon, but the sudden sting soon gave way to hot rolls of pleasure that twisted through her, adding to the burning ache that she couldn't seem to quell no matter how hard Mack fucked up into her.

She leaned forward and bit down on Mack's shoulder as Hunter's fingers were replaced with something a lot thicker, more unyielding. It did nothing to stifle her moan as he thrust his cock home. She was stretched around both of them, she realized, so full that it bordered on pain. The sensations they pushed through her as they rocked against her body made her light-headed. She didn't know where to go or how to move, and just knelt where she was and let them ram themselves into her body over and over again.

Her voice was used up, hoarse, and still it was unending. The desire, the burning need she felt was only getting stronger, no matter how many orgasms they wrung out of her. Her hips would be covered in a multitude of bruises, she could feel the rasp of Hunter's stubble against her shoulders. Still, on and on it went. Voices, a low murmur somewhere in the background that was indistinct and unimportant. Everything was a haze of slick, and sweat, and heat. Her body was molten sensation, white-hot and encompassingly dark.

Cool air was somehow reaching her face, her mouth. Her body clenched and bucked, at last feeling like the deep need, the burning ache was being appeased. She felt the men around her, inside her, stiffen finally with their own release.

And then silence, punctuated by rasping, labored breaths. She lay limply against Mack's chest, eyes shut tight with her head on his shoulder.

“Let's get you out of here,” came a new voice. Coulson? No, that was definitely Coulson, and she could hear the sympathy in his voice.

Hunter slipped away and she let herself slide down to the floor. Her legs refused to bear her weight and her knees buckled, dropping her down onto the concrete floor. It hurt, it stung, but the concrete was deliciously cool against her flushed skin. Reason and thought came flooding back, and she let out another whimper, a different kind of whimper. “Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this is "on the desk." Assuming table is desk.


	19. Darcy/Gambit/Tony

Tony leaned his forearm against the wall as he peered out of the window into the darkness beyond. “It is really coming down out there.”

“Yeah.” Darcy sighed from her seat on the couch. She'd looked out the window on her way back from the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee, and it had been basically completely white. Well, gray. Because nighttime. She wrapped both hands around the cup, the warmth seeping through her fingers.

Remy was sitting at the table, she could hear the cards flutter together as he shuffled them effortlessly in his hands. He always seemed to have two decks of cards. One for playing with, one for exploding. “We are here for the night, _non_?”

“Well, _you_ might be.” Tony turned away from the window and looked between the two of them, his hands on his hips. “I can just fly up above the clouds in the suit and get out of here.”

Darcy's eyes widened as she looked up at him, and she shook her head, maybe a touch frantically. “Oh no. No, if we're gonna be stuck here then we should _all_ be stuck here. Besides, you're the only one who can fly the quinjet.” Because _someone_ wouldn't teach her. Yeah, they'd be having some words about that when they got back. Or she'd get Nat to teach her, because seriously.

One corner of Tony's mouth lifted into a smirk, and he folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at her. “Why's that? There a _particular_ reason you don't want me to go?”

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. He knew _exactly_ why she didn't want him to go, he'd been laughing about it all day long. Remy had been using his rather considerable charm on her since they'd met up that morning, and if Tony left she was more-than-likely going to find herself naked and wrapped around a Cajun very shortly thereafter. “Yeah. The quinjet thing.” There was one bedroom in this stupid chalet, and with Tony there she totally had the excuse of sharing it with him. Remy could sleep on the couch or whatever.

It wasn't like she had a problem with Remy, far from it. She was just worried that it would sort of lead to a habit. A bad habit with glowing red eyes. It didn't help that Tony was apparently all for it.

“Uh huh. I'm gonna go make sure that we're set on power for the night. You two...” He looked back and forth between them, his smirk growing. “Well, don't go anywhere.”

“If you fly out of here I'm going to actually kill you.” She watched him step into the suit before he opened the door and stepped outside.

The appearance of Remy's long coat in the corner of her eye actually made her jump, sending a wave of hot coffee spilling over her hand. She hadn't heard him get up or move across the room, and now he was lowering himself onto the couch beside her. “Jesus fucking Christ! Give me a heart attack!” There was nothing handy to wipe her hand on except her clothes. She set the mug down on the table beside her and gave him a look as she rubbed the back of her hands on her sweats.

“Apologies, _chere_. What can I do to make it up to you?” It was a perfectly innocent question in a perfectly innocent tone of voice, but there was just something about it that made her want to crawl across the couch and do something totally inappropriate like pulling that shirt out of the way and licking her way along his abs.

Wow, that was pretty specific. Not that she'd spent any time thinking about it, or anything.

“Uh, I'm good. Thanks, though.” She unfolded her legs from underneath her and put her feet on the floor to get up. Dinner? Midnight snack? Whatever. Puttering around in the little kitchenette would give her something entirely harmless to do.

His eyebrows came together a little. “Have I offended you in some way?”

“Uh, no.” Darcy shook her head, sitting back down for a second to look at him. “Not at all. Why?”

“All day, you seem eager to be away from me.” Confusion touched his face, and Darcy felt like just the worst person ever.

She let out a long sigh and shook her head. “No, Remy. I'm sorry, it's got nothing to do with you.” Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. “It's just...”

The door opened and Tony's voice came very clearly through the speaker on the suit. “She's hot for you, Ace.” The face mask slid back to reveal him giving Remy a very commiserating look. “Went through the same thing with me until someone... Who was it?” He looked at Darcy for help, and she just glared at him and kept her mouth shut. He waved his hand dismissively. “Someone. Someone told me to make the first move as unsubtly as I could.”

“Is that so?” The look on Remy's face had changed entirely, and Darcy swore she stopped breathing for a second.

“So, um, I should probably get a towel or something.” Darcy got to her feet. The best way to change the subject was to leave the conversation. Or, you know, whatever. A glance over showed Tony smirking as he stepped out of the back of the suit. “I spilled my coffee on myself.”

“Yeah.” He stood there, arms folded across his chest, giving her his very best I'm-not-buying-your-shit look.

Remy was also getting to his feet again. All thoughts of fleeing the room were gone as he took the couple steps that separated them. He picked up her hand and pressed his lips against the back of it in a kiss that lingered well beyond _friendly_ and sent a thrill of heat through her. “Why do you not say so?” He looked up at her over her hand, red eyes glowing.

“Well, just, like... Okay, present company excluded...” She shot a look over at Tony, who was looking entirely too amused. “The last time I was all, 'Hey, I think you're hot and maybe want you, and let's have fun make-out times,' it didn't work out very well. And, like, we have to work together or whatever, I don't wanna fuck things up.”

Keeping ahold of her hand, he stepped closer and slid his other hand into the small of her back. Her head fell back so that she could keep eye contact, and he brushed his lips over her hand again. “I could never cause you distress, _chere_.” His voice was practically a purr, dark and sweet like honey.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder to where Tony was starting to get _that_ look on his face. That was usually the look that preceded sweaty naked times. “But, um, Tony's here.”

“Nowhere else I'd rather be right now.” His arms fell down to his sides as he crossed the room to stand beside her. The backs of his first two fingers trailed down her arm.

“ _Tu joindre a nous, mon ami?_ ” Remy was speaking _to_ Tony, but his eyes were fixed on hers, a hot glow that was almost hypnotizing.

“ _Oui_.” It came as no real surprise that Tony knew French. He took her other hand, lifting it until he could nibble at her fingertips.

“I am in so much trouble,” she whispered, eyes wide as Remy's face came towards hers. He tasted like heat and spice, his tongue stroking almost leisurely along hers as their mouths moved together.

He lifted up her hand, bring it up behind his neck before letting go. She pushed her fingers into his hair, letting out a soft noise as he pulled her flush against him. Her breasts pressed into the solid wall of his chest.

She made another little noise as Tony drew one of her fingers into the wet heat of his mouth. Another jolt of heat went through her, and she clutched at the man in front of her.

When Remy finally pulled back, he was wearing a very self-satisfied expression. “Do you want to stop?”

Darcy bit her lips together between her teeth, shaking her head. No, stopping was pretty much the last thing she wanted at that particular moment.

Tony stepped away, letting her hand fall free. She gripped the front of Remy's silk shirt, the fabric smooth under her hand. Remy bent down, his mouth closing over hers again.

This time it was Darcy who pulled away. She took a deep, slightly shaking breath as she looked up at him. “So, wow.”

A smile moved slowly across his face, hot enough to melt the snow that was piling up outside. “You haven't seen anything yet, _chere_.”

He slipped away, though, just as warm hands closed over her upper arms. “Come here,” Tony murmured as he turned her gently towards him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She looked up into his eyes, brown gone dark with lust. “Have you been planning this all day?”

“Well...” He shrugged. “Most of it.” She barely had time to register his smirk as his mouth came down over hers. His facial hair prickled along her upper lip as he kissed her, deep and intense. Her palms settled against his chest as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She let out a sigh, her belly giving a hot twist.

Eventually, though, he pulled away. She turned to glance over her shoulder at Remy again, and her eyes widened a little as she took in the sight. He'd lost the coat. Not only the coat, though, he'd also taken off the shirt underneath, exposing a lean torso and sharply defined abs.

“So, um... I wanted to do this thing earlier?” Darcy moved to him, bending down to flick her tongue against his abdomen, just above the waist of his pants. She smiled when he sucked in a sharp breath. "Yeah. This." She explored the indents and ridges with her mouth. His breath caught, fingers pressing in a little where his hands were resting on his shoulders.

When she straightened away, apparently Tony had taken off his shirt as well. He was a little broader than Remy, but they were about the same height. And Darcy was pretty convinced she was the luckiest woman in the world.

“I guess I'm over-dressed.” She caught the hem of her shirt in her hands and pulled it over her head, letting it fall on the floor. That was a little better. The weight of two pairs of eyes moving over her curves was almost too intense. She didn't really know what to do now.

Tony stepped into her, his hand settling in the small of her back. He bent down, past her face, until his lips were moving along her neck. “She likes this,” he murmured as his mouth moved along the sensitive skin there. “This spot right here...” His lips fastened right over her pulse point and she gasped, eyes fluttering shut. Her fingers caught in his hair, torn between holding him there and pushing him away before he left a mark.

He didn't linger for very long, though, and there was a brief moment of feeling a little bit chilled when he moved away. Immediately, though, Remy had taken his place, and his mouth was moving against the other side of her neck.

“Fuck me,” Darcy whispered as Remy's mouth moved against her pulse point. The edge of his teeth sent a shiver through her. “You guys ganging up on me is absolutely no fair.”

“I beg to differ.” Tony sounded highly amused. “I'm just getting Ace caught up with the intimate knowledge at my disposal. And ganging up on you sounds like a _lot_ of fun.”

One of Remy's hands was sliding over her back, up until he reached the band of her bra. A dexterous flick of his fingers had it undone, the straps falling away. His hand slid around to the front, slipping under her bra to cup a breast. His hands were warm.

His thumb stroked almost idly over her nipple, tantalizing it until it stiffened into a tight point. “ _Belle_ ,” he murmured against her throat.

He moved away, though, the absence of his body allowing her bra to fall to the floor. She was just about to complain when Tony turned her towards him, his hands settling on her hips. He pressed a gentle kiss to her collarbone, his mouth making a hot trail down to one rosy peak. He lingered there, nipping at her areola before drawing it into his mouth. Heat spiraled through her, gathering between her legs.

Remy was behind her, his hands skimming down over her sides. His fingers hooked in the elastic waist of her sweats, pulling them and her panties slowly down over her hips until gravity took over and they fell to the floor. His hands smoothed down over her hips before one slid down along the front of her abdomen. His finger stroked along her center, pressing in to roll slowly over her clit.

“Fuck me,” was practically a moan. The fingers of one hand tangled in the back of Tony's hair while the other clutched around Remy's wrist. They were going to drive her insane. The delicious suction at her nipple combined with the leisurely stimulation against her clit were taking her higher and higher, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to tip her over.

“Open your legs.” Remy's voice was low in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She shifted her feet apart as much as she could, still trapped by her pants. Tony slipped one hand up between her legs, his digits sliding through the slickness of her arousal. Two fingers pushed up deep into her cunt, making her gasp.

“Fuck.” Darcy rolled her hips into them. “Faster, Remy. Oh god, faster!”

He picked up speed, rubbing a quick tempo over her sensitive nub until she was practically bucking against them.

She gripped at them as the world narrowed down around her, her pleasure spiraling higher and higher. She came with a sigh, heat flooding through her limbs.

They eased away as she came down, Remy's hand splayed across her belly holding her against him. “Will you bend over for me?”

Darcy shuffled her feet free of her clothes, kicking them out of the way. Then she bent forward, grabbing onto Tony's hips to steady herself. Tony's naked hips. “When did you take your pants off?”

“When you were occupied.” He sounded amused, but there was a husky thickness to his voice. His erection bobbed up from between his legs, practically in her face. It seemed only natural to flick her tongue along the seam on the underside.

As she opened up her mouth to take him inside, she felt the head of Remy's cock nudging against her pussy. He slid into her with one long, slow thrust until her ass was cradled against his pelvis. He was saying something that didn't really register, French probably, but his tone was one of appreciative wonder.

She tucked her lips over her teeth, letting each thrust into her cunt push her mouth over Tony's shaft. Remy was setting the pace for them, slow and deep.

Tony's hands settled on either side of her head as she worked her tongue along the bottom of his cock. “That's it. I've definitely been thinking about this all day.”

It was a bit hard to reply with her mouth full, but she let out a moan that had his fingers tightening just a little on the sides of her head. She hollowed out her cheeks around him for constant suction.

Remy added a little snap to his hips that had her moaning again as he thrust sharply into her. “Do that again,” Tony breathed, and the other man chuckled.

“How about this?” Remy's hand dropped down between her legs, finding her clit again. His finger rolled quickly over the sensitive bundle of nerves until she was moaning almost continuously.

“Oh, that's good.” Tony rocked his hips into her just a little, meeting her every time she was pushed forward.

He started to falter, straining towards her. She cupped his balls with one hand, gently rolling them, and he was gone. Hot come spurted into her mouth, and she held herself back to keep from overloading him with sensation. She swallowed as he withdrew.

Now that she was no longer blowing Tony, Darcy could concentrate on the pleasure shooting through her body. She was getting close again, she could feel it. Each deep, measured stroke, each time Remy's finger skittered against her clit pushed her higher and higher. “Oh fuck. Remy. Remy! I'm-”

“Ah.” It was practically a growl, sending a shiver down her spine. “Come, _chere_. Let me feel.”

Her orgasm pushed through her like a wave, her pussy fluttering around his hard cock. He grunted, his hand falling away before he overwhelmed her. “ _Parfait_.” It was only another handful of strokes before he was stiffening behind her, his rhythm starting to falter. He stilled, buried deep in her cunt, and she felt the wet pulse as he came.

He eased away, gentle hands pulling her upright. “A towel, _chere_?”

That probably wouldn't be a bad idea, but for an entirely different reason. “Well.” Her knees were like jelly, and she sank down to sit on the edge of the couch. The very edge. “I guess now we don't need to argue about who's sleeping in the bed. I'm in the middle, though. Don't even think you're ditching us, Tony. You're still the only one who can fly the fucking quinjet.”

Tony grinned, hands on his hips. “I think that's fair. Ace?”

“ _Oui_.” Remy nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this absolutely needs to be a thing. This is a continuation of a short in The Most Wonderful Time of the Year.  
> The prompt for this one was blowjob!


	20. Darcy/Clint/Mack

Darcy was completely surprised to see Clint walking down the hall towards her. Coulson had mentioned something about a visitor that Darcy had to arrange for, but he'd neglected to mention who the visitor was. “Clint?” It had been a while since he'd been to the base.

“Hey, babe.” He was wearing a broad grin, and he stopped just in front of her. The heavy-looking duffel bag he was carrying was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, and then his arms came around her waist for a big hug.

She couldn't help but smile as well, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him. “What are you doing here?”

“Coulson told me you were expecting me.”

“I was expecting _someone_ , he completely neglected to mention it was _you_.” She sank back down on her heels as she stepped away from the hug. She peered up at him. Yeah, Clint looked just as good as the last time she'd seen him. He was wearing a plain purple t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans, his upper arms straining against the fabric. And his hands, Jesus Christ, those hands. She'd definitely missed his hands. “How are you?”

“Good, yeah.” He nodded a bit, blue eyes casting about. “He really didn't tell you?”

She rolled her eyes. “He likes having his little secrets. I think he sits in his office cackling and rubbing his hands together like some sort of Bond villain or something.” Darcy was in charge of administration and logistics, which basically meant she kept everything running. Visitors were totally one of the things she arranged for.

She gestured to the black bag. “Did you bring enough stuff?”

“Just the essentials.” He stooped to pick it up again, his fingers curling around the fabric handle. That prompted an almost visceral memory of those same fingers curling up inside her...

She needed to stop. She was a professional. She was totally a professional, and they were in the middle of the hall. She turned and gestured down the long hallway. “If you'll come with me.”

The grin widened at her turn of phrase, but he didn't say anything. He fell in step with her as they started walking.

Mack came out of a doorway holding a tablet, heading the opposite way. His expression softened a little bit when his eyes landed on Darcy, but he stopped walking when he looked over at her companion.

Clint stopped too. “Hey, man.” They hugged.

“Hey. I was wondering when you'd get in.” Coulson had told Mack but not her? Oh, they were going to have a conversation about that later.

“I had a bit of a situation.” Which knowing Clint could have meant anything. Literally anything.

“Yeah.” Mack nodded. He glanced at Darcy before his attention turned back to the other man. He gently waved the tablet in front of him. “I gotta get on this. I'll see you later, though.” His words seemed to be for both of them.

She couldn't help but watch his ass as he moved off down the hall, but only for a second before her attention snapped back to Clint. “Let's get you to your room so you can drop off your stuff, and I'll give you the grand tour.” She peered up at him. He wasn't as tall as Mack of course, but then few people were _that_ tall.

They started walking again. “Coulson neglected to mention how long you'd be staying for.” Which was still kind of bothering her. It was her _job_ to know these things, dammit. Definitely a conversation to have later

“Yeah, we haven't exactly sorted all that out yet.” Clint sounded a little bit sheepish.

Her eyebrows went up a little. That was actually kind of a surprise. She knew that Coulson was desperately trying to recruit, and had been after Clint specifically for a little while, but she thought Clint was committed to the whole Avenging thing. “Okay. Well, the room is yours for as long as you want. Just, you know, let me know.”

“Just mine?” The question was phrased innocently enough, but when she looked over at him he was staring straight ahead, wearing a big grin.

Darcy chose not to answer that. She was a professional. “Did Coulson need you for anything? Are you expected to be anywhere?”

“No. In fact...” He looked over at her again. “I'm pretty sure you're supposed to help me get settled in.”

She rolled her eyes. “He did not say that.”

“I'm pretty sure his exact words were, 'Make sure Agent Lewis takes good care of you.'” His lips twitched a little, but he mostly kept a straight face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “He did _not_ say that.” Not that she deluded herself into thinking Coulson didn't know about them. Coulson knew _everything_ that went on on his base. But... “Coulson doesn't call me Agent Lewis.”

“Maybe he does to other people.”

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

They continued along until they reached the designated room. Darcy turned the knob and pushed it open, making sure to flip on the light before she stepped back out of the way. No matter how easy he made carrying his bag look, he was probably going to want to put it down soon. “This is you.”

He stepped inside and glanced around. The bed was freshly made, but there was nothing else in the room other than the furniture. Which was probably why Clint had brought everything but the kitchen sink.

She gestured with her thumb towards the open door. “I should probably go and let you get settled in.”

He let the bag fall to the floor and stepped into her, one hand slipping into the small of her back. He kicked the door shut. “I think you should help me settle in.” He shifted his feet apart enough that he was a little closer to her height.

She rested her palms against his chest, looking up into his blue eyes. His shirt was smooth under her fingertips, and she really just wanted to pull it off him. “Shouldn't we wait?”

“I'm pretty sure he'll understand.” He leaned in until his lips closed over her own. He only lingered for a moment before pulling away. “And I'm pretty sure you guys didn't wait for me.” He kissed her against before she could answer, his tongue dipping into her mouth.

It was true, they hadn't waited for him. But Darcy was close enough to the door that if it opened it would hit her on the back of the head. She slipped her mouth free, twisting her face to the side even as his lips trailed back along her jaw. She pushed on his chest. “We should probably move.”

“Hmm,” feathered out along her skin, tingling into the place just under her ear so that she shivered. He did pull her away from the door, though, the fingers of his free hand catching on her hip. He was always so spatially aware, stopping just before the backs of his legs hit the bed. He nuzzled into the hollow just behind her jaw, making her catch her breath. “Missed you.” His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke.

“Really?” Her voice was a bit breathless, and she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “I hardly noticed you weren't here.”

He spun her around and tackled her down onto the bed on her back. She shrieked with laughter even as he settled himself between her legs, his hands braced on either side of her shoulders keeping most of his weight off of her. “How about now?”

She reached up to trail her finger down over his nose. It had obviously been broken at least once, but it had been that way when she'd first met him back in New Mexico. “Maybe I missed you too. Maybe.”

He bent his head down, brushing his lips against hers before sliding down the side of her neck. She let her eyes fall closed, her fingers threading through his spiky hair.

By the time the door opened again, he'd worked his way down her neck and across all the skin exposed by her v-neck shirt.

“Just couldn't wait.” Mack sounded amused rather than upset. The door clicked shut, the latch seeming extra loud as he locked it.

“I blame him!” Darcy answered, gasping as Clint nipped her collarbone.

Clint shrugged, she felt his shoulders move under her hands. He straightened away, the loss his his body heat against her making her let out a protesting noise. “Couldn't really help myself.”

She opened her eyes just in time to see him catch the back of his purple shirt and pull it over his head. She caught her lip between her teeth, looking up at him. That was _always_ nice to look at.

“No, you go ahead. Darcy's been going on lately about how she misses you and your hands.”

Darcy aimed a glare over her shoulder at Mack, who was walking through the room towards the bed, but she caught the suddenly wicked grin in Clint's face, and her eyes snapped back to him.

“I thought you hardly noticed I wasn't here.” His hands fell to her waist, working up the hem of her t-shirt to slide along her skin.

She loved his hands, the rasp of his calluses, how exceedingly, unfairly dexterous he was. Between Mack's mouth and Clint's hands, she was fairly sure she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Clint's palms skimmed up her sides until he got to her bra. His fingers hooked into the cups and pulled down until her breasts popped free.

“You can't just do that,” she complained, making absolutely no move to stop him. “You'll ruin it.”

“If I do, I promise we'll get you a new one.” He tweaked both of her nipples at the same time, rolling them between his fingers

She let out a gasp, her head falling back, eyes closing. It felt like an electric current shot through her, the sensation bright and hot as it spiraled down between her legs. “No way,” she managed. “I can't even wear the last one you bought me to work.”

“Looks good, though.” Mack was a lot closer than he had been, he sounded like he was right beside them. The bed dipped as he sat down, and just a moment later his lips were across hers.

She reached for him, her hand sliding around the back of his neck.

“You'll have to show me later.” Clint worked up the front of her shirt so he could pull one stiff pink bud into his mouth, his fingers returning to tease at the other one.

She arched up towards him, another gasp escaping as Mack straightened away. She just couldn't get enough. He pinched and rolled, sucking and nipping until she was writhing beneath him, unable to keep still.

Finally, Clint pulled away. “We should get this off.” He grabbed a handful of her shirt and tugged gently.

Between the two of them, it wasn't long before she was completely naked. Mack had also lost his shirt at some point, and the sleeveless undershirt he always wore underneath, confirming that she was basically the luckiest woman in the world.

She went to him, one hand sliding up behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss, the other busy at the front of his slacks.

Clint stepped up behind her, his chest warm against her back. His hand rested on her hip for a moment before moving forward and down, over the soft curve of her belly until he pressed in against her center. He dipped one finger up into her pussy, just getting it wet before sliding back up to her clit.

Her soft sigh escaped through her nose. It was significantly more difficult to concentrate on getting Mack's pants free with Clint drawing tight circles against her sensitive nub, but she managed. They fell, his belt clinking a little as it hit the floor.

Mack was already hard, she wrapped her fingers around his thick length, stroking in time to each quick flick of Clint's fingers.

Mack pulled away. “How do you want to do this?” His hand was warm against Darcy's hip, and he squeezed a little to let her know he was asking her too.

“I'm gonna last about two minutes.” Clint didn't stop moving, and Darcy's head fell back against his shoulder as he deftly coaxed her pleasure higher and higher. “How 'bout it, babe? You wanna blow me now, and I will absolutely _wreck_ you later?”

A moan slipped out at his words, and she nodded. “Yeah. Fuck, yeah.” She couldn't keep in the little moan of disappointment as his hand fell away, and she opened her eyes to look back at him.

“Don't worry.” He grinned as he stepped away from her. “You'll get what you've been missing first.” A wave of heat churned deep in her belly. She turned to face him, but he motioned towards the bed with a jerk of his head. “Get comfy.”

She lied down across the foot of the bed on her back, her eyes moving back and forth between them. Mack crawled up to sit beside her, his hand trailing up her arm. “You know...” She looked up into his face. “This would be a lot easier if you guys weren't so tall. Then I could just bend over between you.”

His lips moved up into a smile. “I'll remind you later why you like me being so tall.” There were definitely benefits. She could perch right on the edge of his workbench and grind against him...

Her belly gave another hot twist, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth. “I swear you guys are going to kill me.”

“Yeah, but what a way to go.” Clint stripped off his own jeans unceremoniously, and crawled on the bed between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart a little, and her eyes fell closed as one finger pushed up into her pussy.

One finger quickly became two, making her moan a little at the stretch. He fucked up into her, crooking his fingers forward to catch over that one perfect spot.

It was an older building, and the walls didn't exactly block sound as well as they maybe could. Mack's lips closed over hers, swallowing her breathy cries. He caught her nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it even as she rocked up against Clint.

Darcy cried out as Clint added a third finger, her body pulling taut right on the edge of release. She seemed to hover there for a long moment, the world thinning down to the exquisite sensations rolling through her body.

Someone flicked her clit, sending her cascading over the edge. She gripped at Mack's broad shoulders as she bucked under them, heat seeping out into her limbs.

Clint pulled away before it became too much, and Mack slipped free as well. She opened her eyes to see Clint moving around to the other side of the bed, his cock jutting up proudly from between his thighs.

Mack shifted over, kneeling between her legs. They were going to have to be careful how they did this, or there was a good chance he and Clint were going to bump heads. That had happened before, at least once.

But he slipped his hand under her ass, bringing her pelvis up off the bed.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. “You guys really are going to kill me.” Because this position was... Intense.

“You want me to stop?” He hesitated there, one hand underneath her, the other holding his cock steady, nudging it just against the entrance to her pussy.

“If you stop, I'm going to kill _you_.”

He grinned in response, pressing himself slowly forward until he was seated deep in her cunt. She let out a long sigh as he filled her. He didn't stop there, though, he brought her legs up to pull them over his shoulders. She felt tighter around him, the minute movements he made as he shifted their position so much more intense.

She let her head fall back against the bed, looking at where Clint was waiting patiently. Well, his expression was patient, but his cock was was swollen and flushed, pre-come beading at the tip. She was right at the edge of the bed, and all she had to do was open her mouth.

He took her invitation, bringing one knee up on the bed as he bent over her, sliding deep into her mouth. She closed her lips around him as he pushed inside, hollowing out her cheeks for suction. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, two minutes, tops.”

Mack pulled back and thrust into her with a sharp snap of his hips. She cried out as he pushed over her G-spot, the noise muffled by Clint's thick erection.

Clint twitched in her mouth, his hand coming to the back of her head to keep her steady. “Maybe not even that long if you keep doing that.”

She let him dictate the pace, just keeping her head still and letting him fuck her mouth. Mack drove into her again and again, her almost non-stop moans vibrating around Clint's hard shaft.

“Oh, _fuck_!” he exclaimed, his fingers tightening in her hair. A litany of curses tumbled from his lips, interjected here and there with her name as he pumped into her. Sure enough, it wasn't too long before he stiffened, thrusting in deep one last time before his salty come flooded her mouth.

“Fuck, I needed that,” he breathed as he eased away, the bed dipping as he sat down beside her.

Mack's arm tight across her thighs kept her in place as he drove into her. She didn't have a lot of leverage like this, but it felt absolutely amazing. The heat was building up deep within her body with each sharp stroke, and she grabbed for Clint, her hand closing over her knee.

One deft finger circling over her clit sent her spinning over the edge again, her high-pitched noises caught by Clint's mouth as he kissed her.

Mack slowed almost to a stop as she clenched around him, but it was still only another handful of thrusts before she felt him come too.

Darcy smiled as she was jostled when they both settled on the bed. “You know, I think I'm technically still on the clock.” She didn't even bother opening her eyes, she was just too content.

Clint chuckled, his fingers pulling gently through her hair, untangling it from where she'd rolled around against the bed. “Aren't we always on the clock?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes open, staring up at the blank ceiling. “But I should probably go and see about the food situation. As far as I know, you guys still need to eat.” She patted Clint's leg. “Want anything special while you're here?”

“Pussy. Lots and lots of pussy.” He grinned when she gave him a look. “I like those peanut butter protein bars, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was naked kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> After canvassing Tumblr for poly ships, I picked a bunch of them at random and paired them with some NSFW prompts and then this fic happened. I couldn't use all of them, so if you suggested one and you don't see it here, it's not because I don't love you.


End file.
